A Duet
by MyLittleSongbird
Summary: When Santana and Brittany get into a fight, she turns a perfect assignment opportunity into an advantage to ask Kurt for advice. But what happens when sex-craved Latina falls for a fashion-loving homosexual?
1. Chapter 1 The Assignment

_**Monday**_

"I'm sorry Santana." Brittany said with one of her siganture dumb-fonded looks. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I turned around to walk away from the girl I loved. My heart dropped to my ankles.

How could she pick stubble Mc. Cripple pants over _me_? It was just so strange. I didn't get this girl! I'm the hottest bitch at this school, everyone knows that.

I was finally out of love with her. She wanted Artie, so whatever, let her have him. I had to set a new goal for myself anyway. I wasn't going to follow her like a lost puppy anymore and never will I be one again.

I wandered the halls, looking for an answer before Sam walked up to me and started talking in Na'vi. What a nerd. I sighed and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples.

"What's wrong? No death glares today?" He joked. I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Oh, Sammy." I smiled up at him, shaking my head while trying to hide my rage and hurt feelings. His eyes widened and his overly-large guppy lips parted like he was going to say something. But before he could, I trotted away.

I needed answers. I needed to set my mind straight -pun intended. I went to glee club after the bell rang, being extra early like a little Rachel Berry.

Mr. Schue was fixating his vest like he was about to go on a date or something. He turned around, stunned as I took my seat, realizing I was _way t_oo early.

"Oh, Santana," He stumbled, almost dropping his comb to the floor. I wondered how he could even brush his hair with all that grease in it. I decided to shake off the thought before I opened my mouth.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"No, no, it's just nobody's here yet... and I would've been expecting at least Brittany to join you."

My stomach tightened at that name.

"Yeah, well we're not friends anymore." I shrugged. His eyes widened and then his eyebrow arched upward.

"You two seemed to be perfectly fine this mor-"

"Yeah well, things change. _Alright_?" I interupted, eagerly wanting to staple his mouth closed before he blurted any more unnecessary things about me and the blonde. He put up his hands in surrender.

"Did you want to talk about anything, Santana?" He lowered his voice. I sighed and shook my head slowly, letting my dark curls pat across my shoulder. I ended up looking over at the door to see Rachel in her knee-high bobby socks and plaid green and black skirt. A white blouse hugged loosely to her chest. She tried way too hard. She came along with Mercedes. At least Mercedes had style. She wore her favourite purple pants and black t-shirt with purple and silver lightning bolts on it.

Along them came Kurt, dressed as fashionable as always, and then Tina in basically all black and Mike in some hip-hop-Justin Bieber collaboration. I scratched the top of my head and looked away as I saw Brittany and Artie walk and roll into the room. I didn't want to notice what they were wearing because quit frankly, I didn't give a fuck. I looked back at the low moan of Puckerman's voice, dressed in a tight-fitting, gray u-neck t-shirt and baggy jeans. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I stopped when I saw Puck follow after Lauren, trying hard to get her attention as she ignored him and fixed her glasses to the bridge of her nose after glaring at me.

Quinn and Sam entered along with Finn. Did they finally have a three-sum yet? It was only a matter of time before it happens. Finn sneezed. He probably got sick again.

Everyone was talking to each other except for me and Mr. Schue. I flattened out my tight, black mini skirt and looked down at my dark red tank top to see my boobs. I smiled mischeviously at them. I was so proud to finally have tits I could show off. I looked at the back of Brittany's head and noticed how amazingly sexy the back of her neck was. I cleared my throat silently and shifted in my seat, looking away.

"Okay everyone," Mr. Schue's voice cut open my imagination atmosphere as everything became noisy again. The kids quieted down. "This week we're going to be going into partners and sing about what we think about that person... similar to our Valentine's day assignment, but this time it can be about anything like missing that person, or what you admire about that person, or how much you love them..."

I sighed and looked around the room. I could've sang an amazing song to Brittany, but because I didn't love her anymore, there was no need. And then I noticed Kurt sitting beside her, leaning in to whisper something to Mercedes. Kurt Hummel. The only gay kid in the school who was out and proud. It goes to show that closets are only for fabulous clothes. I admired him. I looked down at my clasped-together hands and then looked back at Kurt and saw his high cheekbones rise. I smiled and then stopped. I looked away. What was I doing?

"Mr. Schue. Me and Tina came up with a little something a while ago we've been wanting to show the club." Mike said, looking at Tina who smiled and nodded to Mike.

"Alright... show us what you've got." Will said, taking a seat in the empty chair next to Artie.

Tina started to sing 'E.T.' by Katy Perry and Mike was dancing in the background like the R&B Asain that he is. As good as it was, I could do so much better.

I took my attention back to Kurt.

He was so brave. Sure he had some struggles with my former gay 'beard', Karofsky, but he overcame it and stood up to him in the end. I guess we sort of bonded over that. I wanted to talk to Kurt, to tell him and admit to him that I was a lesbian. But how can I do it when I know he's a total blabber-mouth and was set on spilling everything to his former rumour-spreading nit-wit of a friend, Berry.

I needed to build a trust with him somehow. I needed a plan and Mr. Schue just helped. Plus I found myself a new duet partner.

"Kurt, we need to talk." I said after glee meeting. He sighed and spun on his heel. He was walking down the hall with Mercedes. "I can drive you home." I said, looking Mercedes up and down dismissivley. She sighed and gave Kurt a hug.

"Text me." She said before eyeing me suspiciously and walking away.

"Okay, what do you need this time? A test-dummy to see if your gaydar works properly?" He asked, his tone unamused. I glared at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked. He shrugged. "No - no I wanted to know if you..." I picked the dirt from under my nails. Why was I nervous infront of Hummel? I usually only fidgeted with something when I was nervous or bashing on a two-incher... I sighed. "Wanna be my duet partner for this week's assignment?" I asked quickly.

His eyebrows furrowed as he opened his mouth to say something. I stopped him.

"I only need this tiny favor from you and then I'll leave you alone." I promised him. His eyesbrows rose.

"I would've thought you'd asked Brittany already." His blue eyes full of question.

"We're... in a fight." I said, scratching my suddenly irritaded arm. If I started to sweat, I swear...

"Alright. Although our voices would surely clash like plaid and animal print, I'm willing to give it a shot." He shrugged. I smiled. He then looked at me and my heart raced. I realized how tall he was just then, about 5'10'' at least. I was only about 5'5'' but he seemed like... _really _tall standing infront of me. Suddenly I noticed him inspecting my eyes, "You were going to drive me home?"

"Oh! Right." I said with a nod, bringing him to my car to drive him back home.

_**Monday Night**_

That night I was bored. I didn't have Brittany to cuddle with and I didn't have the internet (due to being grounded for watching paid porn all saturday night). I flopped on my bed and thought of Hummel. My God did that boy have gorgeous eyes... wait, woah Santana, this is _Hummel_ we're fantasizing about. At _least _fantisize about a guy like Puck... but that felt wrong. He was dating Lauren so I knew I couldn't convince him to come over and have sex. He's 'celebate' now. Pfft. What a joke.

I grabbed my phone from my bag and noticed I had 1 new message. Finn? No. Puck? Naw... Kurt? How in the sweet hell did he get my number? My stomach turned as I saw his name flash about the screen. I opened the message.

_"Hey sorry this is Kurt. Just wanted to know if you found out a song yet." - kurt._

I snickered. Just before I could reply though, he sent another text.

_"PS. Quinn gave me your number..." - kurt_

I sighed. Of course she did.

I flopped onto my bed with the phone in my hands and flipped up the text pad.

_"Dearest Hummel. Why in the world would I be looking for a song?" ~ satan_

I decided to lighten the mood a bit.

_"Besides, you know alot more about music then I do." ~ satan_

I skimmed through my iPod to see if there were any good duet songs or whatnot. I had Hot Rod and Tila Taquila... naw I couldn't see Kurt singing about drilling anyone (except for maybe Blaine). I recieved another text.

_"I know. But what sort of song where you considering singing to me?" - kurt_

I felt a lump in my throat. I needed to sing to Kurt... in front of the whole class... in front of Brittany who's had a quick affair with him. All I needed from Kurt was some advice, but I guess I had no choice.

_"I'm still looking, but it's a surprise, boy." ~ satan_

I couldn't sing a love song to him because I'm not in love with him. I couldn't sing any sexy songs to him because I didn't feel attracted to him... did I? Snap out of it girl! I pulled my black hair into a slick high ponytail and continued to skim.

_"Well Mr. S wanted us to sing a duet and then a song each to the other person about what we think about each other... to be honest, this is going to be hard for me, no offence." - kurt_

_"Don't worry. I know what you mean." ~ satan_

I sighed. I felt the boy's pain. There were absoluetly no songs out there talking about 'how I admire how brave and honest you are and how easily you came out of the closet and stood up against bullies'. I'll keep looking because, who knows, maybe there's a music artist out there who's just like me. Sexy and intelligent, a closet lesbian and good in bed. Me in a nutshell.

_"Maybe you could come over on the weekend or after school and work on our duet." - kurt_

I was talking to a genius! Why couldn't I have thought of that? I felt dumb, almost as dumb as... wait, no. I shook the blonde out of my head and replied back.

_"Kay, but if I come when you and Blaine are getting it on, I'm transferring schools." ~ satan_

I shuddered at the thought. I can never picture Hummel naked... _ever_. That would be like picturing my 6-year-old cousin naked... not cool.

_"Don't worry, Santana, that only takes place in his garage ;)" - kurt_

My eyes widened and suddenly I pictured it... Holy sweet mother of God!

_"I'm totally kidding, calm down." - kurt_

_"OK good. you gave me a heart attack" ~ satan_

_"LOL" - kurt_

I sighed in relief and burried my face into my pillow, trying to get the memory out of my head.

I just realized that this was the longest conversation I've ever had with Kurt. He was actually cool. And all that time I just thought his mind was fucked by Rachel a couple times which added to his cockiness, but he isn't that much of a loser. Why hadn't I noticed this earlier?

_"So tommorow, your house or mine?" ~satan _

I pressed my lips together, awaiting patiently for his reply.

_"Doesn't matter. we can figure this out at school tommorow" -kurt_

_"Ok. I'm going to get my beauty sleep now, so disturb and die unless it's be's an emergency like the world is on fire... but even then, try to contain yourself." ~ satan_

I smiled and got undressed, searching for my yellow ducky short-shorts and white tank top for bed.

_"Promise. Good night satan - I mean Santana!" - kurt_

_"Good night Hummel" ~ satan._

_**Tuesday**_

The next day I went to my locker. My heart was beating so loud I thought everyone in the hallway could hear it because all the guys and their girlfriend's looked my way. Then again... I was totally hot. Brittany was at her locker -which was two away from mine- with Artie. I froze and looked for somewhere else I could be. Karofsky. Perfect.

"Hey Dave." I said, walking up to him while glaring at Brittany.

"Hey, does this haircut make me look... you know... gay?" He asked. I looked up at his head and didn't notice any difference.I shook my head.

Just then Brittany looked my way. I grabbed onto Karofsky's football jacket and zipped it up, looking flirtaciously into his big, brown eyes. His eyes widened in surprise and I jerked my head slightly in the direction of Brittany. He looked breifly and then he nodded and wrapped his arms around my tight-clothed waist, playing along. I looked back at Brittany, her face grim as she looks at Artie and steers him away from her locker.

I cleared my throat and padded Karofsky's chest before parting from him. He smelled strong of Black Ferrari and Irish Spring. I made my way to my locker, he followed along.

"I like your shirt." He tried. I looked down at the ugly light pink tank top with the white lacey neck-trim. I cocked my head to look around him, making sure Brittany was out of sight. I looked back at Karofsky when the coast was clear.

"Thanks." I said, opening my locker and searching around for my calculus books. I saw Kurt walk by and shut my locker quickly. "I need to catch Hummel, excuse me." I said, running past him to catch up with Kurt. He greeted me and also commented on my shirt.

I looked back at Karofsky and he had a flabbergasted expression on his bold face. I snickered and walked Kurt to calculus.


	2. Chapter 2 Here Comes Hell

**AN: Thank you so much for the nice reviews. I will continue this story, no worries (: Reviews make me happy ! **

**Let's see where Santana ends up with this assignment...**

_**Tuesday Afternoon**_

I saw on the billboard that glee this afternoon was cancelled. My eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. Holly Holiday was probably visiting because Will would jump bridges for the porn-star. I rolled my eyes to see Sam and Quinn share a quick kiss in the hallways before departing. My eyebrows rose. They were back together? Where have _I_ been? I turned my back to Sam and started to walk away, not wanting to be all up in his grill this time. Believe it or not, I actually didn't have any friends to hang out with. Brittany was my only and Quinn... well, the only reason I hung out with her was because she was the highest point of the peak. This school revolved around her and I wanted in. Until she busted me for getting my boob enhancement which cost me my royal place on top of the cheer-leading pyramid.

I saw Peter Halkinson across the hall and smiled to myself. He was an easy catch for sexy time. I walked up to him and he turned around to face me, quite surprised to see a beautiful goddess such as myself in his midst.

"Hey Peter, I heard my bed is empty and is in need of an acquaintance. Mind filling me in?" I asked in a low, seductive voice.

"As much as I want to, Santana, I kind of have a girlfriend. You've met Linda Stevens before, right?" He pulled forward this tall, skinny blonde thing. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Hi, I'm Linda, you know, we shared bottom of the pyramid together last year." She said happily, like it was some sort of advancement. Peter leaned down to kiss her perfectly rosey cheek. My upper lip twitched. Ew. I forced a smile as I remembered breaking my back beside her.

"Nice to see you again. But, hey, I got to go. Catch you later." I nodded to them and quickly trotted away.

Did everyone go home already? Where was Hummel? I stood by my locker in the empty hallway and sighed to myself. I looked like a complete idiot. I knew he wasn't going to show. Who would trust being alone with me anyway? And then I saw the boy turn the corner, looking at his watch and then up at me. He froze.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" I asked him, raising my voice. The emptiness of the halls echoed my rage. I wanted to smile because it sounded so bad ass.

"You told me to wait by my locker." He shot back. My eyes widened, surprised Kurt shared a similar fuse.

"Oh, I thought I told you to wait by _my _locker." I murmured.

"Nope." He sighed, walking up to me and resting his elbow against his other hand. He sure liked flaunting his feminine side.

"So..." I said, breaking the silence.

"My house." He demanded, walking past me. I stared after him, jaw dropped. How dare he shows _me _sass. But nonetheless, we needed a song, so I followed after him.

His house was really clean. Figures. It smelled of lemon and Hummel. I kind of liked it.

We entered his room. His room was even nicer. "Finn has mono, so be careful." He said.

"Holy..." I paused, ignoring him to look around his cream-coloured room, realizing he had two steps that go up to some vanity set-up thing.

"What?" He asked, following where I was looking at. "Oh, this is my exfoliation vanity." He said proudly, slapping the clear glass table with the thousands of tiny bottles organized on top.

I pursed my lips and nodded, sitting down on his bed.

"This is really awkward... you sitting in my room." Kurt laughed. I nodded again, finally snapping out of my mesmerized trance.

"I usually only go to people's houses to make out and stuff... but I never really paid much attention to my surrounding." I said slowly, looking around once again.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down on a chair next to his radio.

I couldn't believe I was at Kurt's house. I've been over to every guy's house except for Kurt's, but now I finally got to see how creative he was. Well, his outfits told me lots, but his room told me more. He really cared for how he looked, it kind of made me sad knowing I never usually tried hard to look perfect. I guess it's harder for a guy, not being able to put on makeup or fake eyelashes to look more appealing. Kurt got it down to a point. All he did was moisturize and gel his hair. I mentally added two points to him for self-confidence.

"So... songs. Any ideas?" He asked slowly.

"Huh? Oh, not really anything romantic or cheesey." I said.

"Deffinately not. I don't even know why that selection is on here." He smiled after crossing off something on a piece of paper.

"Not too fond of musicals." I said, admiring my metallic purple nails, "But upbeat is cool. Like when me and Mercedes sang: 'River Deep, Mountain High'," I smiled at that memory.

"Right." He nodded, writing something down. I tried to look at what he wrote but before I did, he folded up the paper and put his iPod into the jack. He scrolled down a few songs. "I have... Selena Gomez."

"Meh." I shrugged and then shook my head.

"Beyonce. Fleetwood Mac."

I gave him two sad thumbs down.

"Gaga."

I paused. I knew my voice sounded awesome singing Gaga, but was Kurt up to that? He smiled and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Gaga?"

"Let's try it." I shrugged and smiled. He smiled brightly and clapped his hands together as he played some of her songs on shuffle.

After practise-singing all of Lady Gaga's songs, it was ten O' clock. I said goodbye to Kurt and his parents before starting the engine to drive back home. Just then I saw Finn walk out onto the porch in a thick wool blanket and lean down talk to Kurt. Oh, I forgot Finn was his step-bro now. He looked up in suprise and I snorted after driving away from the Hummel-Hudson home.

_**Wednsday**_

The next day I put on my white bandana around my neck with matching boots. I pulled on my black leather jacket and some white pants. I drove to school in the rain that morning, stopping by the Lima Bean to pick up Kurt, knowing he always comes here in the mornings with Blaine and then walks to school afterwards. I could just tell whenever his hair is messed up that he took that route.

I picked up my coffee -large with 2 creams- and then walked over to the booth where I saw the brown-haired boy sitting with _Mr. Dapper Dalton Hobbit Boy_. I walked over and smiled at them. Kurt looked surprised to see me and Blaine smiled and greeted me.

"Good morning, boys. You ready, Kurt?" I asked in an uncharacteristicly giddy tone.

"Um, yeah, just give us a minute." Kurt said, glaring up at me suspiciously. I nodded and walked away. I eyed them from the corner of my dark brown eyes and turned up my supersonic hearing. I could just barely make-out what they were saying to each other until Kurt stood up seconds later and hugged his boyfriend, giving him a quick peck on the cheek -wow- and saw him make his way toward me.

I turned around once he stopped in front of me. I sipped my coffee and smiled. Hiding the rage of that pathetic PDA.

"So... may I ask why you've decided to pick me up from here?" He asked.

"Because it's raining outside-" I gestured my hand toward the pouring rain outside the front window, "- and thought I'd be a good friend and not allow you hair to get wet."

He looked at the rain, and then looked me up and down suspiciously, and then back at the rain.

"Well... thanks... and nice outfit." He said. "Very 'Judas' I must say."

I smiled with my teeth.

"Thank you, I like yours too." I looked down at his white pea coat and black dress-pants. Where did he think he was going? The _runway_? It was school for hell's sake. But he did look great. It reminded me of those ugly outfits models wear that nobody on _earth_ would ever_ think_ about wearing. But Hummel made it look good. "Should we get a move on?"

Kurt looked around, noticing the awkward stares we got from costumers trying to enjoy their morning coffee's, not too fond of having loud-mouths in the morning.

When we were in the car I turned back into Santana, being reminded vulgar of the kiss on the cheek when I saw Blaine walk out of the shoppe.

"So what the _fuck_ was that _pathetic_ peck on the _cheek_? That was sick to even _look _at." I said, shaking my head and starting the egnition.

"There she is..." Kurt mumbled.

I started to back up out of the parking lot and then went onto the road. I looked at Kurt.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Care to explain?" I asked. He sighed.

"We're not used to public kissing." He admitted with a shrug. I snorted.

"Don't you want Blaine to feel like he's _yours_?"

"Of course he feels like he's mine." Kurt reasured me. I sighed and _tsk_ed.

"Well if that's all you do for him, how do you know someone's not going to mistake him for one of your cousins or whatever and steals him away from you?" I asked, pulling up into an intersection, awaiting desperately for a green light.

"Nobody's going to steal him away Santana." He said, sounding pissed off now.

"Alright, just don't come crying to me when he leaves you." I shrugged, finally getting my wish and driving forward toward the school. That was a little harsh, I had to admit. "Have you ever kissed him?"

"Yes."

"How many times?" I asked, looking at him. His eyes seemed far away. I kind of felt bad for the guy.

"Like... twice." He looked at me with a sheepish half-smile. My eyes widened.

"Wow, and yet you two seem like you're going for your fiftieth wedding anneversary." I said, parking the car infront of the school.

"Yeah, but I guess I'm not ready. I feel like such a little kid." He complained. "Compared to you, I'm still at stage daiper while you're an adult with a bunion and five children." He smirked. I grinned and nudged his shoulder.

"You'll get around to it someday, baby Hummel." I laughed, walking into the school with him, ignoring the glares and murmurs of disbelief from people around us.

It was only two days sinse our assignment has been... well... assigned. Me and Kurt seemed to become closer. He sat beside me that afternoon at our glee club meeting. Rachel and Mercedes has paired up singing Britney Spears' "Piece of Me". And then Mercedes sang an original song to Rachel about her talent and how well their voices came together. Rachel sang a song to Mercedes I didn't quite catch the name of because Kurt kept pointing out Mr. Schue's facial expressions to the song choice. I tried not to laugh and nudged Kurt to stop.

_**Wednsday Night**_

That night Brittany called. I didn't answer, instead I practised me and Kurt's Gaga song choice. It was perfect. She called again and I sighed in frustration.

"What?" I asked into the receiver.

"I just wanted to know how you were..." She asked in a tiny Brittany voice. I sighed.

"I'm fine." I said, tracing my finger along the design on my bedsheets. "Is that all?"

"No...Um... why did you pair up with Kurt for the duet thingy?" She asked.

"Is that really any of your business?" I asked in a harsh tone. It was silent for a second.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, her voice quiet. Was she honestly about to cry? I sighed again, rubbing my temple.

"Look, Kurt and I are friends now, and if you have a problem with that, go complain to Artie." I told her. I heard her crying. I hated when she cried, it always makes me feel like the victim here.

"What did I ever do to make you hate me?" She sobbed. I sighed when I heard the click of her hanging up. I slowly shut off my phone and bit my lip.

_**Thursday**_

The next day when I picked Kurt up from the Lima Bean, he said goodbye to Blaine and then grabbed him into a full-on-the-lips kiss. I smiled at this and gave Kurt my approval towards his public display of affection.

Speaking of affection, Puck was so despirately trying to get Lauren, so Mr. Schue allowed Puck to sing his choice of song to her for our assignment. Though I found it unfair that he got the freedom of looking for a duet, Lauren can't sing. He rocked out to "Love and Affection" by Neon Trees. After the performance, I caught them making out in the hallway. I shuddered as I made my way to Hummel's locker, surprised to find Brittany talking to him. When she saw me, she frowned and hugged Kurt. She left afterwards.

"Dealing with the enemy?" I asked, a little pissed that Kurt confided in my ex-friend.

"No, she asked if she should sing "Animal" to Artie on Monday. She wanted to know if it would make you mad." He replied.

"By Ke$ha or Neon Trees?" I asked.

"Ke$ha." He nodded.

I shrugged. "Why would it make me mad?"

He shrugged. "She just said 'I hope Santana will forgive me' when you came and then hugged me and left."

I sighed.

"I have no idea what's going on in that head of hers." I lied. He raised an eyebrow. I motioned for him to walk ahead and then his hands clasped behind his back.

I noticed how nice his butt looked in charcoal skinny jeans. I cracked my neck and then sped up to walk beside him.

"You two were in a fight, weren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, pulling out onto the road after getting settled into my car.

"So I know it's non of my business, but maybe the fight was silly and she wants forgiveness?"

I sighed. I guess it was time to spill.

"Kurt, me and Brittany were more then... friends at that time." I said slowly. He raised an eyebrow. "I was in love with her." I said, hopefully clearing things up for the brunette. He nodded slowly.

"I kind of guessed that." He said.

I panicked. No... everyone probably knew by now! Shit, Berry was bound to spread this somehow. I pulled over to the side of the road. I breathed heavily in and out. "Woah, what?" His voice rose.

"N-nothing... are you the only one who found out?" I asked, looking him in the eyes. He looked back at me.

'I'm pretty sure..." He said quietly. "I would never tell anyone about that. You can trust me." He smiled slightly.

I just looked at him some more. My lips slightly parted like I was about to say something, but instead, I grabbed his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his.

"_Hold on a sec!_" He mumbled in my lips. I pulled away, looking at his flabbergasted expression.

"Oh my god, Kurt, I'm so sorry." I said, covering my mouth. "Oh god..." I hit my head against the steering wheel.

"I... forgive you." He said, clearing his throat and looking away. I could feel my cheeks burn up. God, how could I have been so stupid? What the hell came over me? Kurt was gay and so was I... wasn't I? I pressed my lips together. They were tingling. I've never felt this way about anyone else before. This was new. My chest felt heavier then usual.

"Just... forget that ever happened, alright?" I said, starting the engine again. I looked at him after a few seconds of silence. "_Alright_?" I repeated. He nodded slowly.

I blew it. I totally blew it. I drove Kurt home and he said he needed some time alone. I doubt he ever wanted to see me again. I went against myself. I put myself between love and lust but this time it felt so _real._ Brittany and I used to make out all the time, but never have I imagined kissing Kurt. It was unreal. I hated myself for doing it but it felt so right. I had a dream that night... a dream about Kurt that I've never had with anyone else. I _needed_ him.

_**Friday**_

The next day I wore something a little more reveiling. A dark purple belly top and black leggings with black leather silettoes. I had on a thin, black sweater and drove to the Lima Bean. Blaine wasn't there but Kurt was.

"Hey." I said softly, sharing a booth with him after getting my coffee. "Where's Blaine?"

"He's sick today. A flew has been going around. I think Finn spread it along because he's feeling better now." He said with a half smile.

"Oh." I nodded and sipped my coffee. "We're friends... right?" I asked.

He nodded and smiled, sipping his own coffee. I smiled back knowing I was in safe hands.

"I think you're my only friend at McKinley now." I said, walking with him to calculus. He looked at me.

"Really?"

"Yup. So don't break me, Hummel, I'm at my last thread of confidence here." I warned him, taking my seat beside him in class.

"Why would I?" He laughed.

"And don't tell anyone about yesterday," I warned him again, only in a hushed tone.

"I thought you told me to forget about yesterday?" He whispered back and smiled. I smiled too and then sent my attention back at the front of the class as our teacher walked in the room.

**AN: So, just a reminder, reviews are LOVELY and are very encouraging to continue this story (:**

**Whether it be good, bad, purple, yellow, dinosaur, whatever! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 My Gift, My Curse PT 1

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I appreciate it, but will not be writing chapter 4 unless I get at least a fair amount for this chapter, so please pass this story on to friends and fans! You can follow me on tumblr (colourmenikki) and ask me stuff about the story or merely comment. I will respond the best I can. **

_**Friday Afternoon**_

Mr. Schue was in the hallways after class and I felt my stomach turn. These feelings I felt for Hummel... I wanted to inspect them further... but I was scared. I needed help, and I needed it deperately before I make any more mistakes to fuck up my high school life even more. Falling in love with Brittany was one. Taking Finn's virginty was another. And neglecting everyone in glee club and speaking my mind to them was a bad idea. But I'm straight-up bitch, I needs to keep my reputation fearless, even though the fear that coursed through my body this very second couldn't be ignored.

"Is it too late to skip today's glee meeting?" I asked Will quickly.

He cocked an eyebrow up at me.

"I think I need to talk to Miss Pillsburry." I reluctantly admitted to him, even though the slightest peep out of the red-head's mouth made me want to punch her out.

"Is everything alright, Santana?" He asked cautiously, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Meh," I shrugged, "I just really need to talk to a girl right now." I said, eyeing Will's unshaven face.

"Well I heard Holly is back." Will said, "She might be in the teacher's lounge right now, but just come to the chior room first and we'll figure things o-"

"Did a certain handsom someone say _Holly_?" Miss Holiday's voice echoed in the hallway behind me.

"And speak of the devil..." He said with a smile, looking past me. "Holly! How are you?" He greeted the suply teacher.

I turned around to quickly face Miss Holiday. She was still tall, still had no trace of wrinkles, and still had long, silky blonde hair.

"Miss me?" She asked after recieving a 'hello' kiss on the cheek from Will.

"Miss Holiday, I needed to talk to you about something." I said, glaring at Mr. Schue dissmisivley. He got the drill and left to go to the chior room.

"Please, you're making me feel old. Call me Holly." She smiled, "What's up, girly?" She asked, bringing me down the hallway and into the silent teacher's lounge. The lights were off and a refreshing breeze from the air conditioners picked up a morning scent. "Coffee?" She offered me a mug. I refused.

"Remember when I told you that I thought I was a ..." I looked around the room and then by the doorway to make sure no one was there, "...a lesbian?"

"Oh right, yeah how's that going?" She asked, sitting down on the leather sofa and patting the empty space beside her. I sat down next to her and sighed. "Not good?" She asked in a quieter tone now, putting down her coffee.

"You see... I kissed a guy yesterday... Kurt Hummel..."

"Isn't he the gay one?" She asked, smiling at me mischeviously. I know she was trying to cheer me up a bit, but it seemed like the wrong time to be smiling.

"Yeah... but I don't know... it felt so right." I said quietly, looking down at her coffee, watching as a few bubbles at the top of the black surface popped.

She nodded slowly like she understood.

She got up and walked over to the shelves, she unlocked one of the cupboards and brought over a box of Oreos. She opened the pack and offered me one. Even though I was on a strict diet, I needed comfort food.

"So you're in love with this boy?" She asked.

I shook my head and bit down on the cookie. The soft, creamy middle tingled my tongue in a brilliant sensation. This is my new diet, screw the Sue Sylvester concoction.

"As a friend only." I said, but the word 'friend' didn't seem to fit.

"Ah, you know, believe it or not, the same sort of thing happened to me when I was in high school. Billy Greene. Only gay kid in school and we were sort of... how would you put it... _'friends with benefits'_." She nodded, a faraway look in her deep green eyes. "He was totally hot. He had this six pack and a treasure trail that I loved tracing my tongue up and down and feel the ripple like a washboard..." She paused from her fantasy and noticed me staring at her in disbelief. She laughed. "I'm just teasing. But he _did _have a six pack." She smiled, reaching for another cookie. I took another cookie as well.

"He has a boyfriend though, and they're totally in love." I said, sighing.

"Well, the only thing to do in a situation like that is try to look for another guy," She shrugged. "You could be bi-sexual, you know."

I nodded slowly, licking off the center of an Oreo like they do in the commercials.

"I think so. And it would be hard finding another guy... or girl, for that matter." I shrugged.

"I know what you mean." She sighed. "But try. You wouldn't want to break up love, would you?" She asked, her green eyes puncturing every inch of doubt in me.

Holly brought me back to the chior room right when Quinn and Sam where singing "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz. I hugged Miss Holiday quickly and tiptoed to the empty seat beside Kurt.

"What did I miss?" I whispered to him.

"Quinn sang 'The Way I Am' by Ingrid Michaelson and Sam sang 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne." He whispered back. I nodded and listened to the rest of Quinn and Sam's performance. It was really good. I was actually jealous for once.

After the performance, Kurt surprisingly linked his arm with mine as we walked down the hall. I knew that Mercedes probably felt neglected, but Kurt just liked me better, that's all. Besides, she still had Berry. That should be enough.

I saw Brittany...

My heart was beating quickly though because one, Kurt was holding onto me, and second, Brittany was singing on Monday. Should I just apologize so she isn't scared to perform? I didn't know what to do.

We were at his house again.

"Still clean." I admired his bedroom.

He smiled at me. I smiled back and sat on his bed. He joined me and I looked to the floor. "What's wrong?" He asked, concern filled his voice.

I looked up at him and half smiled. "Nothing. Let's practise our song." I said, getting up and hooking up his iPod into the radio jack. The password bar popped up with a keyboard. I sighed and then felt warmth come in contact with my back side. Kurt's lips were close to my ear.

"It's password protected." He said in a _'duh' _tone into my ear as he typed in the password. Lady Gaga's voice boomed through the speakers. Kurt's arm wrapped around my bare stomach and he brought his body closer to mine. I shivered. "The password is '_Gaga_'." he hummed deeply into my ear. This was a different side of Kurt I've never thought to have in contact with. He sounded so... sexy...

"Kurt...?" I hesitated as his lips pressed against my ear. I turned around to look at him. His blue eyes now with a hint of sea green in them. He looked _loca_. I wanted to run away but couldn't. I was trapped in a body that would only give in to this lust I felt now. His face then slowly came closer to mine and I breathed in his scent.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a growling moan. My stomach tightened.

"T-this is so unlike you..." I admitted. His breath smelled strongly of mint and a rush of adrenaline pumped through my veins. This feeling... being tangled up with him like this... I liked it. I felt rebellious. 'Love Game' started to pump into the room as Kurt pressed his full lips against mine. My heart caught on fire. My body was burning up. Kurt was that fuze that lit my dying spark. He made me feel in power. I felt it. I needed it.

I pushed him to the edge of his bed and he sat down. We broke our lips apart so I could climb onto his lap. He unzipped the rest of my sweater and peeled it off my arms. I started to kiss down his jawline once the sweater was removed. His breathing hitched when I hit his soft spot. I stopped and pulled away to look him in the eyes again.

"I thought you were gay?" I asked through heavy breathing.

"I am." He breathed out quickly and then started to kiss down my neck.

"What about Blaine?" I broke away from him to ask again. He looked into my eyes and sadness filled them.

"Blaine doesn't have to know." He said as he looked deep into my eyes. "You're my little secret now." I moaned at the sexy tone of his voice.

"This doesn't mean I'm in love with you..." I whispered, closing my eyes and feeling this new body below me.

"I know..." He mumbled into my neck. He pressed his lips against mine once again.

_**Saturday Morning**_

My knees wouldn't stop transforming into jelly the next day. I wore running shoes so I wouldn't fall on my sweet little ass. All we did was makeout but it felt much more then that. This was _Kurt Hummel_. He wasn't _sexy. _That whole thing must have been a dream.

When I saw him the next morning, he was alone again. No Blaine.

"Hey." I greeted him. He looked up from his coffee and gave me a dark look. He smiled his smart-alec smile. Oh shit...

"If you've been thinking that last night was a dream, you're wrong. I still have your sweater." He said, holding up my little black sweater. I must have accidently left it at his house. I grabbed it back and sat down in the booth.

"Have anything planned for today?" I asked, sipping my coffee and looking at him over the brink of the cup. He nodded. I frowned. "Like...?"

"Going over to aid my boyfriend." He laughed, "He's been sick for two days, it's only right for me to do that." I nodded slowly. Understandable, I guess.

"So about last night..." I started. He raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was ... interesting." I admitted.

"Me too, but that's considered cheating, so I'm not going to do it anymore." He said, closing his eyes and sipping his coffee.

I sighed in frustration.

"Don't you get it?" I lowered my voice, leaning over the table, closer toward him so nobody would hear us. Kurt opened an eye and examined my face. "We can be _friends with benifits_." I shrugged and tilted my head breifly to the side, leaning back again. Both of his eyes widened.

"That's still cheating." He pointed out.

"Nobody has to necessarily know about it." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "You said it yourself last night."

He rolled his eyes. "I was lust-drunk, alright?"

"Excuses, Hummel." I _tsk_ed him. He chuckled and stirred around his coffee. He checked his watch just then and made a frustrated noise and got up from his seat. I followed him to the cashiere.

"One medium-drip," He said, grabbing out his wallet and paying for the coffee.

"Blaine's order?" I asked with a sigh. He gave me a look and I smiled.

"Mind driving me there?" He asked sheepishly. I raised my eyebrow after glaring at him.

"I guess I'm your chauffeur now?" I said, grabbing out my keys and exiting the shoppe with Kurt.

"I wouldn't think of it like that," He smiled and shook his head, "More like a _benifits caouch_."

"Oh shut up and get in the van." I said before climbing into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

After Hummel showed me where _dapper-queen_ lived, he hugged me goodbye (for the first time ever) and then closed the door behind him. He then stopped and turned around to open the door again.

"And about that '_benifits'_ thing... sure. But don't tell Blaine," He said and kissed my lips before dissapearing into the house. My lips tingled when he left.

I sighed with releif and drove back to the Lima Bean. I just sat there after ordering an over-sized mocca latte with whipped cream and hot fudge trickle. They even added an abnormally coloured red cherry on top. How nice of them. Like I needed anymore sugar. My heart was racing anyway.

I peered at my phone. No texts. I scrolled down my list of contacts and sighed when I saw Brittany's name pop up in my speed-dial. I decided to give her a call. The phone rang and my stomach turned. No answer. I sighed and ditched my phone on the table as I drowned myself in my latte. My phone rang. I quickly picked it up to see Brittany's number.

"Hey, Brits." I said, hoping I didn't sound too needy. I am a girl of many desires, but needy is not one of them

"Hi. Sorry, I had to finish _Cinderella _for my cat. It's his favorite book..." She paused and I smiled. Same old Brittany. Why was it so hard for me to apologize and get this over with?

"Wanna come down to the Lima Bean and share my mocha latte with me? It's too big to finish on my own." I said, licking the whipped cream off my finger.

"Um... but I thought you were mad at me?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to talk, that's all." I said. There was a silence. God I hate silence.

"Alright. Just let me put on some pants." I heard a click and waited patiently.

As time went by I thought that maybe she bailed on me. I looked around and saw other people getting up and leaving. I sighed. I got up from my seat and started to walk toward the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" Brittany's voice caught in the air. I turned around to see the beautiful blonde galloping my way. She was wearing her Cheerio's skirt and her gray and white striped tank top. Her hair was let down and wavy. She was more beautiful then ever.

"Hey Brits." I smiled and walked over to an empty seat. I sat down and put the warm latte on the table. "Here you go, I'm full." I said, sliding the tall plastic cup her way as she sat down.

"Thanks." She said and sipped some up. There was an awkwardness about seeing Brittany after school days. Especially sinse we were in a fight and not making out. I cleared my throat.

"Good?"

"Very." She nodded and I smiled quickly at her. I then looked into her deep, blue eyes and smiled once again. I leaned over the table, taking a napkin and dapped cream off her perfectly pink lips. "Thanks." She said as she smiled sweetly. I nodded and sat back down.

"I'm sorry." I said with a sigh. She looked up at me with no expression.

"About?" She raised an eyebrow. My heart beat loudly behind my ribcage as I began to fume with rage.

"You know what I'm talking about, Brittany," I said, getting a little annoyed with the blonde. I looked around the shoppe, making sure nobody I knew was there. She knew I wasn't good at apologizing. She knew this would just turn into some big fight.

She shakes her head. I grunt in frustration.

"You are so difficult sometimes!" I stand up and raise my voice at her. Everyone in the shoppe looked at us. I ignore them. "Ever since I told you how I felt you've been challenging me! Putting me down all the time! This isn't one of your stupid little games, Brittany! This is reality! Everyone may think you're just a light-haired detour off the information superhighway, but you don't have a c_lue _what this has been like for _me!" _I yelled at her, tears building up in my eyes.

Her eyebrows furrowed together in anger.

"I know perfectly well how this has been for you because It's been the same for me." She said, getting up from her seat and looking me in the eyes, "You've been trying to tell me to go out with you but you don't know how hard it is to love a person who is trying to break them away from another person they love." She angrily pushed in her chair, "Santana, I love Artie. And you trying to break me up with him just so you can have me all to yourself is like a horse trying to break up her cub from thier dad."

"Brittany, horses can't have _cubs_." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever!" She yelled and ran out of the Lima Bean, sobbing.

I looked around at all the people staring at me. I quickly wiped away my lingering tears.

"Show's over! You can all go home now!" I yelled at them before sitting down again. I sighed. What have I done?

I had a nightmare that night about Brittany marrying Artie. I wasn't invited to the wedding but I still went. When everyone had to dance with eachother at the after party, I was the only one alone. Even Hummel was still with Blaine. Puck was with Lauren, Finn and Rachel, Mike and Tine, Mercedes and... Sam? Quinn was in a completely different nightmare on her own. I was alone. Forever alone...

_**Sunday Morning**_

"I just don't get it. Blaine never wants to have sex with me." Kurt complained.

"That's because he's sick, you moron. It's never fun when you're sick, don't you know?" I said, having a quick flashback about when I caught a cold from a sick Dustin Tabani in grade nine...

"No I mean like... _never_." He said.

We were at the park down the block from my house. Lima Heights isn't such a great place to be wandering the streets alone -especially if you're as hot as me. We sat on the only two swing seats that weren't burned with lighters. He kicked up some dirt and looked mostly at the ground, not making eye contact. He probably felt embarassed because of how much I've done compared to himself.

"Well, part of the _benifits_ thing is that we can have sex anytime you'd like." I shrugged. He looked up at me suddenly, and then sighed.

"Yeah I know, but I was kind of hoping to lose my V-card to Blaine." He said, pressing his lips into a line.

He fidgetted with his light blue jacket and smacked a mesquitto off of his black jeans. His hair today was ruffled up. He looked hot with his hair down and messy. He only wore that style once on stage singing _'Born This Way'._ Why he constantly has his hair plastered to the sides of his head all the time, I will never know.

"You can always practise with me until you get to Blaine." I shrugged.

"But you're a girl."

"Touche." I nodded, looking at the dirt below our feet. "I could always put on a strap-on...?" I suggested sheepishly.

He didn't respond. My cheeks began to burn.

"Ah, what the hell." He spat, getting up from the seat and grabbing my wrist.

"What? Strap-on?" I asked happily.

"No. Let's just practise." He said in monotone. I chuckled.

"I don't need any practise, my friend." I reminded him.

**AN: So I'm guessing you all expect what comes next... SMUT! And there will be details, so if you don't like detailed smut, I suggest you skip the next chapter (even though it's pretty important).**

**Please tell me if you want it GRAPHIC or NOT! Give me ideas for future events and so on... **


	4. Chapter 4 My Gift, My Curse PT 2

Part 2 (Kurt's point of veiw)

**AN: So this was a concern to one of my reviewers named ChrisColferLover** **who said : **_**"...I wish you would go into Kurt's psychology a little bit and explain more about why he'd be willing to cheat..."**_

**So I made this chapter in Kurt's point of veiw from the time Santana first kisses Kurt and so on until chapter 3. Some fluff mainly. Some Klaine arguing and fighting but please, hope you enjoy!**

_**Thursday**_

Me and Blaine were sitting in our usual booth at he Lima Bean. I knew Santana wanted me to kiss him in public, but I was scared that he might get mad or that people would start the harassment again.

"So, Kurt, I was reading up on this _amazing _place they have in New York. It's called The Skyscraper Museum and basically it's the 'skyline of Lower Manhattan as a backdrop and the panorama of New York harbor at its front door'. I quote from new york pass dot com." He smiled proudly. "Jeff visited once. He says it was pretty extreme. It's on my bucket list to explore it's breath-taking history culture with you." Blaine said, a smug smile played on his lips.

I smiled back.

"So plan: New York is a go?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes in curiosity.

He chuckled. "It's a maybe. But we'll deffinately visit together, realizing that you've had a lot of fun with your friends and not me made me quite jealous." He acted hurt. I laughed.

Blaine was such a charmer, but he could be some-what of a goof ball when it came to jealousy. I know he gets jealous alot. If he tries to be nice, he's actually hurt. If it seems like he's happy, he's probably envious. But who isn't like that nowadays? I loved him and he loved me. I hoped he would be my forever.

I looked over at the door when the bell rang, announcing an arrival. Santana. I pressed my lips together when I saw her look around. I stood up.

"I should get going. My ride's here." I said, cocking my head toward the black-haired girl.

Blaine looked over. "Ah, that's Quinn, right?"

"Santana, actually." I nodded.

"She looks... nice." He said, standing up to get a better look. I smiled at him and looked into his big, hazel eyes.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered. He smiled.

"Oh stop it." His face turned a little pink.

I half smiled and then cupped one of Blaine's cheeks and brought my lips close to his. I froze, but Blaine finished it off by pressing his lips against mine. My lips felt like they went up in a blaze. This felt just as good -maybe even better- then our first kiss because it was public. When we pulled away, Blaine's eyebrows rose.

"Wow..." He said. I chuckled nervously. "I-I..."

"I love you too." I smiled and grabbed my messenger bag and walked toward Santana.

Santana smiled widely at me. I got a bit startled.

"Good job." She says with a wink and patted my shoulder.

My heart beat loud in my chest when she turned to leave. I looked back at Blaine and he smiled at me. I smiled back and went after Santana.

_**Thursday afternoon**_

Puck sang "Love and Affection" to Lauren at glee club. Because Lauren couldn't sing, she just watched, and sooner or later, they were kissing in the hallway while all the cheerleaders stood by their lockers, glaring at dissbelief by the couple's display. I wish Blaine was here to share that love with in school...

I turned the combination of my locker and opened it, grabbing my Spanish homework and shutting my locker, I jumped to see Brittany's face staring at me.

"Oh my God!" I shrieked.

"Sorry." She said, looking down at her shoes. She had great taste. Black and red floral, two-inch heels that matched the red rose in her hair and her black and red striped t-shirt ensemble with black overalls.

"What's up?" I asked her, looking at her sad, sad blue eyes.

"I think Santana hates me, and I need advice, knowing you and her are besties now..." She paused to blink.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Should I sing 'Animal' to Artie on Monday?" She asked.

"By Neon Trees?" I asked her, remembering the 'Animal' number me and Blaine did, and then reluctantly remembering my gas-pain faces.

She shook her head. "Ke$ha."

"I don't see why not." I shrugged.

Her eyes suddenly widened as she looked behind me. I turned slightly to see an angry-looking Santana Lopez standing miles away.

"I just hope she can forgive me..." Brittany said softly. She gave me a sad half-smile, "You know, she can make anyone fall for her." She grabbed me into a hug and whispered in my ear: "_You're next."_ And walked away.

I watched her walk away and my eyes widened. What did she mean by that...?

"Dealing with the enemy?" Santana asked, suddenly behind me. I turned around quickly to meet her evil, dark gaze.

"No, she asked if she should sing "Animal" to Artie on Monday. She wanted to know if it would make you mad." I said, a million and one things ran through my mind just then. Could Santana be like a drug of some sort? Like cocaine? Maybe Santana's dangerous... maybe I should stay away...

"By Ke$ha or Neon Trees?" She asked. I snapped out of it.

"Ke$ha." I said sternly.

"Why would it make me mad?"

"She just said 'I hope Santana will forgive me' when you came and then hugged me and left." I shrugged, not mentioning her threat to me.

"I have no idea what's going on in that head of hers." she said quickly and motioned for me to walk ahead of her.

We were in her car now. It smelled of cigars and that new car smell.

She was reluctant to tell me that she had feelings for Brittany. Something clicked in my head just then. Brittany must've been pulled into Santana's spell which made her confess some feelings in which Santana told Brittany she felt the same way which means that Santana wants Brittany to be with her, therefor she has to make it seem like Santana is the only person on earth... that means anything to Brittany in result will be to go out with Santana. It all made scense now.

'I kind of figured that." I said slowly, still regestering all the hints and clues from before.

She suddenly -and violently- pulled into the ditch and started hyperventilating.

"Woah, what?" I shrieked.

"N-nothing... are you the only one who found out?" She looked me wickedly in the eyes. I swallowed hard.

'I'm pretty sure..." I said quietly. "I would never tell anyone about that. You can trust me." I said, and to make her beleive me, I smiled slightly.

She then stared at me some more and suddenly grabbed me into a kiss. I didn't even expect anything to happen. But the kiss felt so... wait! I love Blaine! This is rediculous!

"_Hold on a sec!_" I screamed into the mesh of our lips.

We pulled away and I could feel my face twist into a horrified glare. Her eyes started to glisten. She suddenly looked more... beautiful...

"Oh my god, Kurt, I'm so sorry." She said, covering her mouth. "Oh god..."

She thumped her head hard against the steering wheel.

"I... forgive you." I said, pulling my eyes away from her face, trying to shake off any hint of attraction toward her.

"Just... forget that ever happened, alright?" She said quickly.

My heart was beating so fast in my chest that I could barely hear her, but as soon as the words registered, I opened my mouth to respond.

"_Alright?"_ she hissed. I took in a deep breath and nodded.

That night I was at Blaine's house. He wouldn't stop sneezing and used about two Kleenex boxes already. I sat on the end of his bed and looked out the window onto the streets.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" He asked, crawling over to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Just... thinking." I admitted.

"About what?" He asked, slowly kissing down my jawline. I closed my eyes and let a little moan escape my lips.

"... Please... you have a cold." I growled deep in my throat.

"Mmmm..." He hummed against my neck. "Pretend I don't have one." He breathed into my skin. I shivered.

Santana flashed accross my mind. The way her full, Latina lips felt against mine. The way our skin contrasted with each other. It was so amazing. These feelings... what did they mean? Was it worth hurting Blaine for?

"I don't want to get sick, Blaine. I have to sing next week." I said, reluctantly getting off his bed.

He just looked at me and then sighed and buried his face in his pillow as he flopped back down.

I pressed my lips together and looked outside again, seeing the faint reflection of my blushed face in the window.

_**Friday Afternoon**_

That afternoon at glee club, I didn't see Santana anywhere. I sighed in releif and watched as Quinn sang 'The Way I Am" by Ingrid Michaelson. It reminded me of Blaine... that was his faveourite love song... he sang it to me right after he kissed me in the park one evening. I cringed at the thought but still watched Quinn swiftly sway across the floor and sing her heart out to Sam.

When Sam sang to Quinn, it was a bit surprising. I was usually the only guy who enjoyed singing girl songs, but Sam killed the "When You're Gone' number by Avril Lavigne. I appreciated it, but then again I was furious that another guy was interested in girl songs.

And then, when Quinn and Sam were singing "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz, Santana popped into the room and slithered over to the empty seat next to me.

"What did I miss?" She whispered to me. Her breath smelt strongly of Oreos.

I told her which songs she missed and she nodded, swaying to the rest of their performance and then refusing to clap afterwards, remembering she hated Quinn.

We were at my house for a second time. Santana seemed to like my room a whole lot because she couldn't stop looking around. But something about her facial expressions seemed timid and upset. I needed to find a way to comfort her.

She got up suddenly, hooking up my iPod into the boombox. I saw the password bar pop up and sighed. I got off the bed and walked over to Santana, leaning around her and typing in '_Gaga'_ as my password. The beat to Lady Gaga's 'Monster" started to play through the speakers.

I saw the small of Santana's bare back. Her skin looked so smoothe. I touched the side of her hip and then wrapped my arm around her when I realized she didn't move.

"The password is '_Gaga_'." I said softly into her ear. I just stood there, holding this girl who protected me from bullies (even if it was for a campagne), it was nice. Who loved to sing and dance and feel free on stage -like me. She knew how to dress, she knew how to do the things I don't.

"Kurt...?" She asked in a shakey, unsure voice. I leaned my face closer to her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries.

She stared at me, eyes wide. Her upper lip twitched and I couldn't help but smile. she looked so different out of school. So much less bitchy and so much more _amazing._

"What's wrong?" I asked in a throaty moan.

I needed to do something. I looked at her lips. Shiny and such a perfect shade of pink. Without thought, I pressed my lips against hers.

_**Saturday Morning**_

That next morning my dad, Burt, drove me to Blaine's house, offering to bring us to the mall. I told him to just drop me off and go to the car shoppe. Burt did just that, but when I knocked on the door, there was no answer.

"Blaine?" I called, knocking again.

I finally heard a cough and a click as the door creaked open and out came a sick-as-hell Blaine. My eyes widened.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"Go away or I'll get you sick." He sneezed into his blanket. I lip twitched.

"Let me take care of you." I offered, walking into his home.

"Uh..." Blaine looked behind him and then pushed me out and closed the door behind him. "How about later tonight?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was hiding from me.

"Blaine Anderson, you're sick as a dog, let me play nurse." I demanded. He shook his head quickly. "Ah, hiding something from your _boyfriend?_"

"N-no..." He said, sneezing again, "Listen, my house is... is a mess right now, so come back later okay?"

I sighed.

"Blaine, your house looked perfectly fine from out here, I can see it from the window." I pointed to the large window right next to the front door.

He quickly looked over and then winced. I raised an eyebrow and looked back at the window. An extremely hot, shirtless guy was peering out the window at us. He had dark hair and it was a bit curly, but it was sweft off to the side. He grinned at me and my eyebrows furrowed. I looked at Blaine again. He sniffled and looked woridly at me.

"Oh, I see how it is then..." I said, nodding and turning on my heels to walk away.

"No, Kurt come back!" Blaine said.

"Why? Just so you can humiliate me some more in front of your new _boyfriend_?" I yelled at him.

He sighed in frustration. "He's not my boyfriend, Kurt! He's my dad's best friend."

"Yeah, so that's why he looks twenty." I rolled my eyes and started to walk away.

"Kurt, I would never lie to you." Blaine said, racing after me in the chilly fall air. I noticed he had no shoes or socks on.

"Blaine! You're going to get even _more _sick!" I pushed him back onto the porch. "Fine... I beleive you." I lied, looking back at the guy in the window, he was now laying on the couch watching Bugs Bunny cartoons. "I'll see you later."

Blaine sighed in releif. "Thanks. See you later." He smiled at me before entering his house again.

I froze. He didn't even kiss me. Or say he loved me. I frowned and made my way to the Lima Bean.

At least I still had Santana to talk to...


	5. Chapter 5 Lady and the Tramp

**AN: If you don't get the joke about the chapter's title, you're not a true Gleek. Just saying.**

**So as I promised, these two get some SMUT ACTION! MWAHAHAA-*cough*- I should quit smoking...**

**THIS WHOLE CHAPTER (all 3,237 words) ARE ALL SEX-RELATED STUFF, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!**

**Anyway, enjoy! Review, review, review!**

* * *

><p>This was so awkward.<p>

The lights in my room were dimmed to seduce the mood a bit, but Kurt's face kept telling me he wasn't seduced at all. I sighed.

"So we start with a litte kissing, some tongue, and then sooner or later the clothes come off. _Capiche_?" I went through the rules once again with Kurt before taking off my shoes and socks and crawling onto the bed.

"Do you want some music?" He asked me, obviously nervous.

I shrugged.

He quickly got off the bed and waked over to turn on his iPod into the jack and played "I Like it Rough" by Lady Gaga. I laughed at his choice of song. When he came back to see me laying down, he frowned.

"Shouldn't I be at the bottom?"

"Why would you be at the bottom?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. He shrugged.

"That's just what I saw on the internet..." He mumbled. I sighed.

"Fine, lay down." I gave in. I watched him crawl over to the pillows and lay down. "Comfortable?" I asked. He nodded and that's when I swung one of my long legs over him. I sat down on his lap and leaned forward to kiss his lips.

"Are you ready to lose the V-card, Hummel?" I asked mockingly and seductively into his ear. He chuckled and nodded quickly. I smiled. I knew he was nervous, but this was only practise for Kurt. It meant nothing. "Just tell me when something is wrong or if you want me to stop or whatever. I'm only doing outercourse on you so you'll feel comfortable later on." I said. He nodded again.

To tell you the truth, I was a bit nervous too. I was usually never nervous when I had sex. I wanted to inspect more on these feelings.

I pressed my lips to his and he wound his fingers immeditaley and pationately into my hair. That one simple touch made my stomach tighten. I kept on kissing though. I bit his bottom lip lightly and then let go, looking at his face.

"You okay?" I asked. He looked up and smiled, nodding. He pulled my face unexpectedly back to his. He grabbed my upper lip and sucked on it for a breif second. His tongue traced my top lip and I granted it access as Hummel grabbed my shoulders and flipped me on my back. He rolled on top of me, keeping most of his weight off me as he let his tongue slide into my mouth. He moved his tongue to every inch of my mouth and then pulled out, looking down at me for approval.

"I thought you wanted bottom?" I asked, a little annoyed at the change of plans.

"Naw I changed my mind. I feel more manly up here." He admitted. I laughed.

This new weight... it felt so weird. And his tongue, so smooth and so strong as it wrestled mine. Who was this boy that was on top of me? This couldn't be Kurt... little innocent, gay, cocky and diva: Kurt Hummel... best friend of Rachel Berry and former bully victim of David Karofsky.

Kurt pulled away, letting his tongue slide out. I string of saliva fell onto my face. He kissed at it and then thumbed it away. He looked at me and I sucked in a sharp breath and pulled him back onto me. We started to tongue-kiss some more until I felt his warm hands creep under my tank top. I helped him peel it off. He took in a deep breath and stared down at my torso.

"How do you get so skinny?" He asked with a smile, stroking his fingers lightly against my dark, toned stomach. I giggled and slapped his hand away.

"Years of nothing but Sue Sylvester's poison and whipped-training." I smiled and grabbed his hands. I brought them up to my 32D-cupped breasts. His eyebrows rose. "And these are fake." I admitted.

"So the rumours are true." He murmured almost to himself, nodding as he squeezed one of my breasts.

He spent a few minutes examining my breasts. I let him. As unusual as this may be for my other patients, Kurt was a friend. We were going to have sex anyway, so why not let him feel real -well, fake, but you know what I mean- girl boobs? Blaine doesn't have boobs... does he? Before he unhooked my bra, I pushed him over and crawled on top of him.

I wrapped my fingers under his shirt and pulled it up. I gasped and let go of his shirt. He blushed.

"What? _Rolls_?" He panicked, trying to sit up, his cheeks flushed pink.

"N-no..." I said, pushing his shoulders down again. I took his shirt off and slowly examined his stomach. Hummel had abs?

"You're the first girl who ever saw my stomach..." He confessed.

"You're hot! Did Blaine ever see this?" I asked, leaning down to kiss his belly button. He chuckled and his abs flexed. My stomach burned in lust just then.

"Nope." He laughed again when I ran my hands up his torso.

I kissed his stomach again and then stroked my tongue up his slender body. He shuddered and then made a small noise deep within his throat. "Paper Gangsta" started to play as I ran my tongue across Kurt's already-hardened nipple. I put my full lips around it and sucked.

I reached down and pressed my palm against Kurt's budding erection. I knew he wasn't ready and I needed to stall a bit to make sure. I thrust my hips against his a couple times and then continued to palm some more.

He moaned and grabbed onto my waist. I smiled and forced myself to not laugh. Kurt moaning was facinating to me, I couldn't help myself. As I worked his other sensitive nipple, continuing to palm his boner, he ran his fingers up my spine slowly. When I was sure I was finished there, Kurt grabbed my wrists and pulled them up to the headboard. I fell on top of him and he started to kiss my lips again.

"Hummel, you sleaze." I mumbled against his lips and felt him smile. He pulled away from me, looking questionably into my eyes. "You seem to be doing fine." I nodded approvingly. He laughed and lowered my wrists to his chest.

I kissed down his stomach until I hit his waistband. I traced my tongue along it and I felt Kurt's hips shift a little.

"S-Santana," He warned nervously, "I'm not sure..."

"Relax, Hummel, you'll like it." I reassured him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Since I couldn't use my hands (due to my new fashionable Kurt wrist-cuffs) I decided to use another tactic I learned. I used my teeth and grabbed the fabric of his pants to pull the slit over the button, releasing the waistband that protected Kurt.

"Oh dear lord." Kurt whispered in a pain-filled groan. I raised an eyebrow. What was his problem? Was he scared? How cute.

I bit down on one of his loop-holes and pulled one side of his pants down. I did the same with the other. I saw the lump in his blue and white plaid boxers. Even his boxers matched his outfit. Wow, he certainly did take fashion to it's extremes.

I kissed Kurt's growing erection from under the fabric. His hips bucked as he whimpered. I started to lap my tongue slowly against the fabric. Kurt moaned.

"Santana..." He whispered and then bucked his hips again.

"Okay, so here's what's going to happen." I said, looking up at his face. He looked down at me, his eyes moist. I was pretty sure he was just worried.

He let my wrists go. I stroked my palm against his erection again. He sucked in a small, sudden breath and closed his eyes. "I'm going to give you a blow-job. I don't want you to buck your hips up into my tonsils because I needs this singing voice if we want to be better then everyone else performing. Especially Berry. Alright?" I asked, looking into his eyes as he opened them slowly, reveling fogged-over, baby blue irises. I clentched my thighs together as I felt the heat go straight to my pelvic. He bit his bottom lip and nodded.

I wrapped my fingers around his boxers and slipped them down. My eyes widened.

"Holy shit, Kurt!" I shrieked, seeing as Kurt's dick was much bigger then I expected.

"What?" He shrieked back.

"I think you're bigger then Puck... or at least the same size... and that's really saying something." I commented, as I stared at Kurt's large member.

He laughed nervously and shifted uncomfortably under me. I cleared my throat and flashed a quick glance up at his face and back down to his anaconda schlong.

'Beautiful, Dirty, Rich' started to play as I held down Kurt's waist with my hands and kissed the top of his penis. His hips twitched. I pushed them back down and looked at Kurt with a warning glare.

"Sorry..." He said in a whisper.

I pressed my tongue against the tip and then put my lips around it. Kurt was trying with all his might not to get some. I knew he was just by how much strength I was using just to keep his hips under control.

I surely and suddenly swallowed his whole length. Smoothe and hot under my tongue. He groaned and his fingers snaked their way into my hair again. I pulled my head all the way up and then all the way down. He squeezed my hair and I could feel the hair being yanked under his sweaty fingers. I started to bob my head faster and faster, using my tongue to message Kurt and that's when Kurt started to pant. He made a noise here and there and he got louder. I pulled my face away, saliva dripped down his length and used my left hand to pump his erection. I looked up at Kurt and he let go of my hair and quickly searched for something else to hold on to.

"Bedsheets." I said to him. He grabbed the bedsheets as I began to pump my fist harder.

"S-Santana... Santana..." He moaned cautiously. "Ugh... _Santana_!" He said a bit louder and bit his bottom lip.

"That's my name, bitch," I said, panting from all the effort I put into this.

I kissed the side of his length and then engulfed him again.

"S-stop... Santana, _stop_!" He yelled.

I sucked on the tip one last time and then clutched my fingers around his unit once again. I gave two firm pumps and then pulled away just as he came onto my neck and chest. All hot and sickly sweet as it trailed between my cleavage. I closed my eyes, exhausted and sat up, cracking my back.

"Well..." I said, panting as I picked up a spare towel from the nightstand and wiped off my neck and chest just before it dripped onto my bedsheets or my new panty and bra set. "You've just been pumped." I shrugged, getting off the bed.

I picked up my skirt and pulled it on. He opened his eyes.

"W-what about you?" He asked, clearly breathless. I laughed.

"Don't worry about me, this was for your own benifit."

"That's not fair," He said, trying to catch his breath as he cocked an eyebrow up at me. He collapsed backwards and then gasped, "_Oh dear God_." I chuckled.

"See, you're exhausted." I shrugged.

But before I could put my shirt on again, I felt hands on my waist.

"Not quite." He panted and pulled me onto the bed in a sitting position.

"You don't know how to work me, Kurt." I said with a shake of my head, my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

'Judas' started to play.

"Look, your theme song is even on." He smirked. "Please? How am I supposed to learn if I can't even return the favour?" He questioned me, giving me puppy-dog eyes. I sighed.

"Kurt..." I mock-whined like a four-year-old.

"If you don't like it, you can judge me." He said, putting up his hands in surrender. I rolled my eyes. "I'm taking that as a yes." He said before pressing his lips to mine.

He''s learned alot about kissing. I think he was born with a natural talent. His lips were so soft and smooth as they moved down my neck. I helped him out by pointing to where my weak spot was. He thanked me and started to kiss that spot. He pressed his tongue to it and then sucked. I bit my lip. He was good!

He ground his teeth against the spot and then kissed it apologetically again. I chuckled and then moaned as he grabbed one of my breasts and began to message it with his big hands. I liked big hands, exactly for this reason. He sucked and then bit onto the spot again until I gasped. He stopped and pulled away.

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry!" He said, rubbing the (I'm guessing) hickie. I chuckled.

"Puck did worse to the point where it bled." I shrugged.

"Ew." He said and kissed the hickie once more. He moved on.

He reached to the back of my bra and fumbled with the clasp.

"Here." I said, undoing it for him. The bra fell off my chest and his eyes widened.

"Wow." He said, handling my left breast with the piercing in it. I rolled my eyes. Then I remembered the only boobs he probably saw were most likely Finn's puffy, pyramid ones. "Has anyone ever... nevermind." He shook his head.

"Tell me." I said with a smile.

"No it's stupid." He chuckled.

"Tell me or you don't get any of this." I threatened him. He pressed his lips together.

"Putheirfacebetweenyourboobs?" He mumbled, his face getting red.

"Huh?" I asked, making sure I got him cl_e_arly.

He sighed, "Put their face... between your boobs..." He repeated, sheepishly.

"Not that I know of." I eyed him suspiciously and smiled. "You want to try, don't you?"

He laughed and his face got redder as he nodded sheepishly.

"Go for it." I said, rolling my eyes and sitting up a bit. He couldn't stop laughing until I grabbed the back of his head and face-planted him inbetween my boobs. I could still hear him laugh, mumbled against the big of my chest. I raised an eyebrow down at him and then he pulled away.

"That was fun." He laughed. I slapped him in the face.

"You're sick." I said, smiling.

He pressed his lips against mine again as 'Dance in the Dark' came on. He trailed down my neck and kissed my left nipple, flicking the ring with his tongue. I moaned as he sucked on it. He did the same with the other and then slowly pushed me back onto the bed and dissapeared behind my boobs. I cocked my head up over my mountains to look to where he was going. My eyes widened as I saw him down at my panties.

"Kurt, what are you doing down there? Come back." I pouted.

"Hold on." He said, pressing his finger against my clitoris under my black satan panties.

I sighed and threw my head back as he added a bit of pressure and moved his fingers up and then down. I pressed my lips together and hummed to the music, trying to ignored the pleasure I got from this one action. I didn't break this easily, Santana was not like that. I tried not to clentch, but the pleasure was unbearible.

He then hooked his fingers around my panties and pulled them swiftly off.

"Huh." He stated. I raised an eyebrow and looked down at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"That's what a vagina looks like?" He asked, looking up at me, displeased. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Hummel," I warned. He laughed.

"I'm kidding, I know what a vagina looks like, I'm not completely oblivious. I had Holly as a sex ED teacher." He kissed the top of the vaginal bone, "She taught us way too much though using the projector." He chuckled and then traced his tongue down my clitoris. My hips twitched. This felt so good... better then anyone else I know who's done that... Kurt had a strong tongue.

"H-how do you know how to do that...?" I asked, my voice strained with an incoming groan.

"I'm actually winging it, I have no idea what I'm doing." He said with a chuckle.

"_Ugh_..." I grunted and combed my fingers through Kurt's soft, messy hair. "Oh, baby..."

His tongue then trailed down to my entrance. I thrust my hips up and then he pushed them down. I raised an eyebrow.

"If I didn't get to do that, neither will you." He mused. I huffed in annoyance.

"You're mean."

"And you're a bitch." He said, slipping his smoothe tongue into my entrance. I cried out and accidentally pulled Kurt's hair. He didn't stop though. He pulled out and then thrusted in again. He moved his tongue around once inside. I moaned and then reached behind me to grab the headboard for support. He hummed to the music which sent vibrations inside me. I took a deep breath in and then let it out in a loud moan when he entered his entire tongue into my vagina. I felt his lips around my entrance as he sucked lightly. He slipped out and thrusted back in a little more huskily, making the bed shake. I swallowed a scream as he continued this action for a bit and then he pulled out.

I saw him get up once I stopped feeling the burning pleasure inside of me.

"Hey..." I said, frowning. He smiled and then looked down, positioning himself over top my entrance. "Oh, Kurt, honey... I wouldn't do that without a condom. I don't want to turn into a Quinn." I said cautiously.

He nodded understandingly as I reached beside my bed stand and grabbed a condom. 'Bad Romance' came on. That song basically summed up what this relationship was.

"All I have are flavors... so what flavor do you want? Watermellon or strawberry?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows, giving me an _'are you serious?' _look.

"I'm not going to be tasting it anyway." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Watermellon it is." I said with a curt nod.

I sat up and rolled the condom onto Kurt.

"You ready?" I asked him, laying back again and taking in a deep breath.

"I should be the one asking that." He said with a chuckle.

"Do your worst, Hummel." I whispered, closing my eyes and holding onto the headboard, getting ready for my wrath.

I felt the pressure as he repositioned himself again. He slowly pushed in. I gasped and tightened my grip on the headboard the farther he went. He finally pulled out again and went in a little further. a surge of electricity shot through me as thrusted in faster and faster, deeper and deeper. I gasped and then started to pant. I was coming close to my breaking point and I screamed. He grabbed onto my waist and kept thrusting. He went faster and harder and my bed started to squeek in surrender as I swear to God, I thought it was going to break. The headboard pounded against the wall madly each time Kurt re-entered me. I saw a single bead of sweat run down his face as he tightly closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"Kurt!" I hollered. "Don't stop, baby, come on!" I encouraged when I felt him slowing down. My stomach tightened as I felt myself drowning in pleasure. I finally leaned forward and grabbed Kurt's shoulders and screamed long and hard into his chest. He groaned loudly and we came at approximately the same time.

Done. Wow.

I gasped for breath and fell onto my back again. Kurt fell beside me and pressed his hand against his own forhead.

"I think... I have... a fever." He breathed heavily. I shook my head slowly, smiling at him.

"I call it the after-sex happy-stroke... I get it all the time." I gasped a laugh, taking his hand and pressing it against my forehead. He smiled and kissed my lips.

"Thanks... so much for this." He said, closing his eyes.

"No problem," I said, closing my eyes as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing this piece because I had a dream about this -amazingly!- and it was pretty graphic, but I looooove writing graphic angsty scenes :P<strong>

**So, please review! Comment or complain, whichever one works for you! Love you all! Next chapter will be pretty interesting, so stay tuuuunned to see what happens to Britana and which songs Kurt and Santana chose to do! Any guesses? **


	6. Chapter 6 The Duet Mischief

**AN: I am so so sooooo sorry about this chapter being late! I had no internet connection for a week so therefor I couldn't upload the completed chapter :( Please enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**(Santana's part is written like "**_this", _**Kurt's part is written like "this", and together is written like _"this"_)**

_**Sunday Night**_

"Shit, Hummel, we have school tomorrow," I just remembered when I saw the time. "I'll drive you home, go get your coat." I hopped out of bed and put a t-shirt and baggy, hot pink track pants on.

"Oh wow, it's already eleven?" He said, getting out from under the covers and peering at the clock. He tugged on his shirt and sweater and then did a little dance to get his jeans on. I tried to put my shoe on and then bumped into him. He laughed and supported me as I got the back to go over my heels properly.

By the time we were on the road it was eleven thirty. I decided to take advantage of this silent moment and ask him advice about Brittany.

"How do you apologize to someone that you've practically humilliated infront of an entire school of coffee drunkies in a shoppe?" I started. He looked at me.

"You _didn't_..." He gasped dramatically, covering his mouth in shame. I gave him a look and he laughed. "Well, don't apologize to them in a coffee shoppe."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, jee, I kind of know that." I said, cracking my neck. It was still a little sore from my awkward position on Hummel.

"It's Brittany, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well from past experience with her, she's a very homey person. She's more comfortable when she's at someone's house whether it was mine or hers." He said.

"Oh right, you made out with her." I nodded, remembering that time when he sang 'Pink Houses' in front of the class while dressed like a farmer version of his dad.

"Yeah, that's not the point though. Try going over to her house or something." He shrugged, opening the compartment underneath the dashboard. "Banana flavored condoms and... wet wipes? Really?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Did I say you can look through my stuff, boy?" I ask, leaning over and closing the compartment. "Holy sweet hell, you are so nosey," I flicked him in his cute up-turned nose. He wrinkled up his nose and frowned.

After another minute or so, I looked at Kurt. The streetlights from the dashboard flashed across Kurt's face, showing me the pale, porcelain face of an adult. Of a man who knows exactly what he wants in life. I examined those gorgeous eyes of his, a blue-ish grey with excitement and releif written in them. I felt a strong connection with this man that I've never had with any other guy before. Kurt was one of my best friends and our friendship has made this week go by so fearlessly. He was my jolt of electricity to start up this new women. He made me feel feirce and powerful and brave to the point where I wasn't scared to walk down the hallways at school, possibly forgetting to pencil in my eyebrows or cake-over a blemish or have my skirt tucked into my underwear. He was my friend who was good in fashion and singing and sex. He was good. He was great. I loved him.

"Santana?" He said slowly, looking at me. I remembered I was staring at him and snapped out of it. I cleared my throat and looked out the window.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You know you passed my house... right?" He asked, concerned.

I cursed under my breath and did a violent U-turn in the middle of the road. Kurt clutched onto his seat. I began to drive again and finally stopped at his house.

"Really sorry about that," I said, running my fingers shakingly through my black hair. He chuckled and unbuckled his seat-belt.

"No worries. Wanna come in?" He asked after opening the door of the van.

"No, I should get home and get some sleep. I'm so tired." I said, half-smiling at him. He sighed and then closed the door again.

I raised an eyebrow at him just before he leaned his face close and rested his forehead against mine.

"Thanks for everything," He whispered, and with a millisecond gone by, he tenderly pressed his lips against mine.

When he pulled away to look at my face, my eyes were wide. I didn't expect him to be a good kisser to the point where I was mesmerized, but it happened. I cupped his cheek with my hand and pressed my Latina lips against his once again, feeling every fraction of his mouth on mine.

"No problem," I whispered back, giving him a tiny smile.

He smiled back and got out of the van. Once he closed the door and began walking to his house, I quickly drove the hell out of there.

A good forty-five minutes of driving in a random direction, it started to rain. I pulled the car over to the side of the road and pulled out the keys. I thumped my head against the steering wheel and let the struggling tears fall out. Just fall like there was no tomorrow. I'm such an idiot! Pull yourself together, girl, you're better then this! I didn't know how I would survive a day without Kurt. My heart felt as dry as that desert I once wandered in when I was on vacation with my family and that stupid tour guide...

After fifteen minutes of nothing but crying, I drove back to Lima Heights, singing a song out loud. I knew what song I was going to sing to Kurt.

_**Monday**_

The next day I woke up extra early and drove to Brittany's house. I had to get this apology thing off my chest before I burned in hell with guilt. I decided to wear something presentable without trying to make it seem like I was despirately flirting with her. I wore a black mini dress with spegetti straps and covered my shoulders with a thin, white, half-sleeved sweater. I had knee-high socks on with two-inch high-heels. I couldn't walk in full five-inches that morning because I was feeling a little weak in the knees from last night. I knocked on her door, holding an iced capachino and tiger lillies; her favourites. She opened the door, still in her princess kitty pajamas. I ignored her child-like pj's and held out the items to her.

"Could I talk to you?" I asked with a little forgiving smile.

She blinked and held the door open for me.

"I'm sorry about mistreating you. I'm sorry for humilliating you in the coffee shoppe. I'm sorry for getting mad at you when you told me you loved me a_nd _the crip- Artie." I corrected, "I'm sorry for ever doubting you and for calling you dumb. I'm sorry." I said, looking into her light blue eyes. She looked tired as she rubbed her eye and smiled weekly.

"Santana, you didn't have to apologize, I still would've forgiven you." She said. I raised and eyebrow and shook her idiocity out of my head, deciding I've been mad at her too many times for such stupid things. I'm not going to make that mistake ever again. "But I'm glad you did. And thanks for the gifts. That was really thoughtful." She nodded, taking the gifts and putting them down on the kitchen counter. "Plus I was thirsty..." She sipped her iced capp. I laughed.

"Come here." I said, opening my arms to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek before squeezing me into her arms.

After I helped her straighten her glossy, blonde hair, she got dressed in a grey cardigan and black and white striped tank-top. She had the grey bag-skirt on that I bought her a few weeks ago. I held out my pinky to her. She linked her pinky with mine as we exited her home and I drove her to school.

_**Monday Afternoon**_

It was Brittany and Artie's turn to perform their songs to each other. I just sat back, not saying a word.

"You seem different," Puck whispered to me as he held onto Lauren's hand who was too caught up in their performance to even glance my way. "No cocky remarks." He nodded, clearly proud of me.

"Yeah, I know," I nodded and smiled at him, "I feel better."

After the pair was finished singing "Fireflies' by Owl City, Artie began singing 'With You' by Chris Brown. I clapped along to the beat and everyone -including Brittany and Mr. Schue- looked at me in surprise. Kurt started clapping along so it wouldn't get awkward, and that soon got everyone else clapping. Artie smiled at me after and I gave him a thumbs up. It was Brittany's turn. She went with her original plan and sang 'Animal' by Ke$ha, but as she sang, she couldn't stop looking at me and smiling. I smiled back and pointed briefly down at Artie. She started to sing directly to Artie again and got a standing ovation.

"I love you, Artie" I heard her whisper as we dispersed to go home. They kissed. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk.

"That was really nice of you, Santana," Quinn said, stopping me in the hallway, giving me one of her sweet-heart smiles.

"I know." I said, pushing past her, annoyed with everyone taking a liking to my difference. Plus I didn't want to look at Quinn right now. It was all Kurt's fault. But I had to admit, I liked the positive attention.

Brittany walked with me to our lockers with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm glad you've excepted me and Artie's relationship. It always makes me happy knowing you're happy, Santana." She told me. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her.

"Want a drive home?" I offered her, linking my pinky with hers.

"What about Kurt?" She asked, looking around for the brunette.

"He got picked up for a dentist cleaning." I shrugged and walked her to my van.

The atmosphere changed rapidly once we entered her bedroom. She started to kiss my neck as she pushed me onto her flower-patterned sheets.

"God, I've missed this." I whispered when she removed her cardigan and continued to kiss my lips. She pulled away to remove my sweater when she noticed something on my neck. She raised her eyebrow.

"What's this?" She asked, poking a bruise on my neck. I sucked in a small breath at the pain. "Is that a hickie?" She asked.

"Yeah." I admitted. She frowned. "What?"

"Who have you been with?" She asked.

I paused. Oh shit... Kurt. My brain throbbed as a headache formed behind my left eye.

"Um..." I paused, remembering Kurt's kiss on my lips when he said goodnight to me last night. I remembered his eyes, a more grey-ish blue then Brittany's. I remembered the soft lips that pressed against my neck and used a force so strong and a bite so sexy to create that perfect bruise of sexual reference on my neck. I sat up. "Brits... I gotta go."

"Where?" She asked, blinking once and looking at me strangely.

"I'm sorry, Brittany, I gotta go." I said, pushing her off me lightly and grabbing my school bag. "I'll text you, alright?" I said. She huffed and flopped on her bed.

"_Fiiiiiiiine_." She said.

I saw Kurt exit the dentist office just as I pulled in the parking lot. When he saw me step out of the van, he smiled a one-hundred watt smile and I didn't stop walking -well, storming- up to him. His smile dissapeared and turned into worry when I was only inches away from him.

"Santa-" I stopped him from speaking when my lips crashed against his. It took him a while, but then he held the back of my neck and deepened the kiss. I could taste his choice of flavour. Banana. I laughed inside.

"Kurt, the dentist said to-" I heard Finn's voice and stopped kissing Kurt. I looked at Finn's surprised face. "Uh..." He started.

"Take a picture, It'll last longer." I demanded in my bitchy Santana voice.

His eyes were wide and Kurt turned around slowly to see the wrath of Finn.

"Oh... Finn..." He said surprised. "I guess you... saw that?"

"I wish I hadn't..." He said, eyes still wide as he looked to the ground. I wondered if one of them were going to fall out soon. Me and Kurt could have a quick game of golf.

"We were just... practising for a play..." Kurt covered, giving me a stern look in the eyes. "For school."

"A play?" He asked. "I never heard of any plays at school."

"That's because we're not performing it at school..." I added. "Plus you were sick all week so how would you know?" Kurt gave me a thankful smile.

"Oh, well why didn't you tell me?" Finn asked Kurt.

"I didn't want dad and Carole to think that I'm just taking the role of a straight guy because I want them to think I'm straight." Kurt said quickly. "Done it before. Trust me, didn't turn out well..."

Finn nodded slowly, understandingly, and I sighed with releif.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we need to practise our dance moves again." I said, taking Kurt's hand and dragging him to my van.

"Okay... good luck." Finn said, giving us thumbs up when we were in my van.

I started the egnition and pulled out.

"Why did you do that? You know PDA is dangerous for us. What if Blaine saw that? Finn doesn't matter because he's gullible, but Blaine isn't."

"I don't care, Hummel." I said. "Brittany tried to makeout with me again and I was going to let her..." I said, pausing to look in the mirror at my hickie. Beautiful.

"And you didn't because...?"

"Because I'm feeling feelings... for someone else." I said, slowly looking at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"What's the problem with that?" He asked me.

I sighed. He was turning into Finn. "He's in tight relationship..." I said, feeling the tears sting my eyes.

"Ah, yes, been there," He nodded.

"What do I do to... let him know my feelings..." I asked, still staring at Hummel, hoping he'd get the hint.

He shrugged, "You can sing to him." He offered.

I flashed him a quick smile and let out a sob. I sniffled and rubbed my eyes. No crying, Santana, you'll look like a clown. I nodded.

"Okay..."

"Let's go practise our song." Kurt smiled, taking hold of my hand. I looked down and smiled.

_**Tuesday**_

After practising our song once more, we entered the school, arm-in-arm, ready for a day of performance and admition. I was nervous, getting in front of the class and singing a song about being in love with Kurt. Because I knew from that moment on that I didn't care about what others thought, my love was real and I needed to confess it to Kurt. If anything, through song. Through Selena Gomez.

Me and Kurt stepped up and I took in a deep breath, facing our fellow glee club members. I looked at Mr. Schue. He smiled and nodded. I loooked at Brittany. She was clutching onto Artie and looking at me. Artie was smiling at me and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and scanned everyone else in the room. I looked at Kurt. Kurt's eyes were closed and then the music started to play.

_"There ain't no reason you and me should be alone_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! __**(**_**Tonight, yeah, baby!)**

_And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (_**Tonight)**

**I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong**

**Tonight, yeah, baby! **_(Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

**Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight**

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous_

I**'m gonna run right to,**_ to the edge with you_

_**Where we can both fall far in love**_

_I__**'m on the edge of glory, **__and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_**Out on the edge of glory, **_**and I'm hanging on a moment with you**

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_**I'm on the edge of glory,**__ and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_**I'm on the edge of glory,**_ **and I'm hanging on a moment with you**

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you)"_

When the song finished, we got a mad applaused. I smiled at the happy looks on people's faces. "Edge of Glory" was obviously a favourite.

I looked at Kurt and he nodded. Kurt went to go sit down next to Mercedes and focused all his attentiont to me. I nodded to the band nervously. As the song started I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

Here goes. This was the time to tell Kurt how I've felt throughout this past week. These feelings were confusing, but I knew that they were true. I needed Kurt. He was like the air I breathe, the water I drink. And the sex... there's nothing like it.

I looked at Brittany. She gave me a small, encouraging smile. I looked at Fabray, she leaned forward a bit, cocking her eyebrow up in a concerned but questionable fashion. Sam had his grouper lips pressed into a straight line. Berry kept staring at me like she was awaiting me to grant her the acheiver of this assignment. Not today, Berry.

_Oooooh, ooooh, ooooh-yeah_

Mercedes' eyes widened when that one tone lingered in the air.

_Oooooh, ooooh, ooooh-yeah_

Mr. Schue frantically looked back and forth from me to Hummel. Kurt leaned back in his chair with a concerned look on his face. He knew this song, it was on his playlist. And I'm guessing he'll pick up the hint sooner or later.

_Can you feel me when I think about you? _

_With every breath I take _

_Every minute, no matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

_Like I've been wondering the desert _

_For a thousand days _

_Don't know if it's a mirage _

_But I always see your face, baby _

Artie took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes quickly to look back to me. Everyone in glee club was staring at me intensly as I sang my heart out to Kurt. Kurt's cheeks were a little red as he presses his lips together.

_I'm missing you so much _

_Can't help it, I'm in love _

_A day without you is like a year without rain _

_I need you by my side _

_Don't know how I'll survive _

_A day without you is like a year without rain _

_Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh _

Puck chuckled and Lauren elbowed him to shut up. Thanks girl. Berry's jaw was hanging open. I wanted to so despirately shove my fist in it. I looked at Kurt. He was so flawless. I'm surprised he didn't do anything else but stare.

_So let this drought come to an end _

_And make this desert flower again _

_I'm so glad you found me_

_Stick around me_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

_It's a world of wonder with you in my life_

_So hurry, baby_

_Don't waste no more time_

_And I need you here _

_I can't explain_

_But a day without you _

_is like a year without rain _

_Ooh _

I closed my eyes as I finished the song off.

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love _

_A day without you is like a year without rain _

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive _

_A day without you is like a year without rain _

_Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh_

The room went silent when the band stopped playing. Everyone's mouths were haning open. Even Mr. Schue's.

"What?" I asked sternly, glaring at everyone in the room.

"S-Santana, you do know that Kurt's gay, right?" Tina asked.

I furrowed my eyesbrows at her.

"You all are such-"

"Santana..." Kurt said, everyone looked at him as he stood up and walked towards me. "Can we talk?"

I felt the sting in my eyes and the burn in my cheeks as I just realized how stupid I was to sing that song.

We were in my car and I put it into drive as I thumbed away a couple of tears.

"Can I ask you why you sang that song?" He asked soothingly, putting a hand on my shoulder. I cringed.

I sighed, "Because I love you." I said. And as soon as those words left my lips, I regretted it.

It was quiet the rest of the ride to my house. I looked at Kurt who just stared out the window, his jaw clenched. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_. I parked the car into the driveway of my house and started to sob. I cried because of my mixed emotions about this one guy. This one guy that only used me for benefitial sex. This one guy who was gay and in a commited relationship with someone better looking and more talented then myself. He loved someone else. Not me.

"Hey now, why are you crying?" He asked comfortingly but alarmingly.

"... I'm so stupid." I shook my head. "I've made this mistake before and I'm just repeating my past... I'm so fucking sorry..." I cried and later realized I was nestled into Kurt's arms, soaking his Alexander McQueen purple vintage scarf.

He stroked my hair.

"I love you too, but in a different concept." He said softly, I clutched his shoulders tighter and burried my face into his jacket, completely embarassed with myself. "Santana, you have to understand that you're loved by everyone in glee club, Mr. Schue, your parents, even Blaine... the time might not be today or tomorrow or next week, but sooner or later you'll meet a really nice person who loves you like you love them. I sure am hell as happy that you love me, but you have to focus on loving yourself right now." He kissed the top of my head. "I'm gay, Santana. And I'm sorry but I don't find an attraction to you like I do for Blaine or like I have with Finn or Sam and anyone else I'm missing." -he laughed- "I might even love you _more _then all of them, but I can never find this going farther then just friends." He smiled to me. I looked up at him and sighed.

"It's okay." I sniffed and gave him a quick smile, knowing that he loved me back even though we aren't on the same scale.

"I think I know how to make you feel better though..." He whispered.

**AN: Like I mentioned before, EXTREMELY sorry for the delay! Next chapter will be better though! Promise! Review on what you'd like to see in the next couple of chapters!**

**Song was: A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez**


	7. Chapter 7 Dapper Boy Swag

**AN: SOOOOO SOORRYYY FOR MY LATE UPDATE! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

_**One Week Later**_

_**Sunday**_

"Oh my God." I moaned, sitting on the bathroom floor next to the light pink toilet bowl. Kurt was still in the bedroom, we were just about to get busy until I felt sick and had to run to the bathroom.

"You okay?" Kurt asked from the other room.

"Just fine." I lied, slowly getting up to upchuck back into the bowl.

I hear Kurt sigh. I wanted to get back in bed with Kurt and finish what we started. But this feeling, I felt like this that one time when I was five and caught some virus going around school.

"I must have ate too much cafeteria food..." I shuddered, thinking about how many tots I've scarfed down my throat this past week.

Kurt was pacing frantically outside the bathroom door. He looked impatient and nervous. I raised my eyesbrow. Maybe he wanted a clean escape.

"Kurt, you can go home if you want." I said, sighing and whiping my mouth off.

"Only after I know you're okay." He said, now standing at the doorway.

"Oh God, Hummel, don't watch me, I look disgusting," I said, turning back to throw up one more time.

He put his hand on my shoulder. I pressed my lips together when I felt the tears blurr my vision. My heart beat fast in my chest. Maybe I was...

"Listen, I'll go by the store and get some ginger ale, if you feel really sick, call me." Kurt said, patting my hair before getting up. I reached back for his hand but found myself throwing up again.

I didn't want to be here right now. When I knew Kurt was gone, I curled myself in a tight ball on the blue floor carpet. I was shaking and cold and felt sick to my stomach. I've never been sick this bad sinse grade six when Fredrick Tavern ate a fried worm right infront of me. I hoped it was the tots. I prayed i was the tots. But then again... why was I even eating those God-foresaken grease balls in the first place? Sue Sylvester made it clear that if I took my free time for practising my half-flips instead of eating, I would be on top of the pyramid in no time. But that was going to be impossible now that I've gained about ten pounds this past week. What was happening to me? I was almost possitive I wasn't pregnant, we used protection every time we did it. I guess that's what I get for hiding my lesbian ways in straight sex. I guess I should've just stayed with Brittany, even though she was a pain in my ass every now and then, I would've been confident enough that their was no way in hell I would get pregnant from her.

I slowly got up, feeling a tiny bit better that I've lifted off the huge weight from my shoulders about being a Quinn. Sure I was a hot peice of work, but I wasn't giving up that easily. I fell to the ground in my bedroom and started to do push-ups until Kurt entered.

"I thought you were sick?" He asked, putting down the ginger ale and bottle of Asprin.

"I just... realized something..." I huffed as I continued my push-ups. "I've gained... some unnessesary weight... and I need... to make it... dissapear..." I rolled onto my back and motioned toward my feet, "If you will."

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked over to my gold-painted toes. He put his hands forecfully down on them as I did a couple crunches. A sickness then washed over me again and I pulled myself away from Kurt's strong grasp and ran to the toilet again.

"Mother fucker!" I screamed in frustration. "What's wrong with me!"

"Santana... there's something I have to tell you..." Kurt started. My heart sank to my knees when I heard the tone in Kurt's voice.

Oh no...

This couldn't be happening to me.

We made our way ino the nearest conveinience store and Kurt searched the medical isle. I tapped my foot nervously as I waited by the snacks. I turned my face away from the giant bags of taunting Beugals as I saw Kurt hurry back.

"Ok I found the-" He stopped talking, stopped walking, and just stared over at the cash out with a pregnancy test box in his hand. His jaw was swung open.

I raised my eyebrow and turned to the cash-out to see Sam Evans. Ginormous jaw dropped open, green eyes wide in terror. I swallowed hard.

"What are you looking at, Lafonda?" I snapped at Sam, walking up to Kurt and ripping the box out of his hand. I walked up to Sam and slammed the object on the desk, "One pregnancy test," I growled, looking feircley into his eyes as he made no sudden movement to scan the item, "_Now, Biebs_!" I yelled at him.

He jumped and quickly scanned the box.

"That would be-" I slammed a fifty onto the table before he could say another word.

"Keep the change. You can put it toward your mouth reduction." I said, my voice breaking off at the last word. I grabbed the box and ran out of the store, my cheeks hot and my stomach churned.

I heard mumbling and then the tiny door bell ring. I heard designer Marc Jacobs boots click against the metal steps. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Santana..." Kurt said in a small voice, "He said he wont tell anyone."

"How do you know that rediculous mouth of his wont spill?" I asked, feeling tears streak down my face. "Kurt... how can this happen?"

"Sometimes things happen. Sometimes pills don't work or stredegy wont help or even condoms wont do any good." He said quietly. "It happens."

"I know it happens, I'm not stupid," I sniffed and wiped a tear off my face.

"I know you're not." He said, patting my shoulder and taking my hand in his, "C'mon, let's go."

_**Monday **_

And when I thought all was good, everything came crashing down. I was pregnant. But not only was I pregnant, but the father was a gay man. Why couldn't it have been Puck or Sam or even Finn for God's sake? Anything would've been better then _Kurt. _Kurt Hummel, who was in a happy relationship with Blaine Anderson. Kurt Hummel who would do anything to get ahead of everyone else. Kurt Hummel who just wanted everything to be okay and everyone to have smiles and everyone to know that he was the biggest diva at school. Why did I fall for him? Was I that stupid? Was I that certain that Kurt could be the fix and replacement for my love for Brittany? Why was it all happening to me?

When I entered glee club that afternoon, the room was silent. The whole room felt cold and unwelcoming and a wave of discomfort washed over me. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, trying to hide my weight gain from all those Oreos I've fallen in love with. A baby bump wasn't visible yet, but people knew damn well that I kept a strict diet, and now this sudden change on me had everyone going to conclusions. Maybe Sam didn't tell anyone? Maybe everyone just sort of figured out...

"Santana, Sue wants you to leave your Cheerios uniform on her desk later today. She says you're off the team," Quinn said, a small smile playing on her pink lips, "She said your eating habbits might ruin us for the competition."

I just glared at her, deciding that it was best to not say anything snide back. I take a seat by myself in the corner, so I wouldn't be stared at. But that didn't help, everyone just turned around to look at me like I was some amusement park in the limelights.

"What happened to you?" Mercedes asked quietly, even though everyone was listening intently.

Think of a lie, Santana. I know you can do it, you're good at this kind of stuff...

"Some asshole switched my diet coke with regular," I shrugged, closing my eyes briefly to hide the doubt in them.

"Don't lie, Santana, maybe we can help," Tina chimed in, looking over at Mike as he nodded. I rolled my eyes.

Just then Kurt walked in, shoulders back, head held high, but something about his face threw me off. He looked angry. I sighed.

"There's nothing any of you people can do," I said, realizing then that I was staring at Kurt. Everyone turned to see what (or who) I was staring at.

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and his blue eyes widened.

"What?" He asked nervously, flashing a quick glance at me.

"Santana is gaining weight like crazy, and sinse you guys are such good friends, we figured you would know what happened or find out a way to help her." Rachel said in her high-pitched dramatic tone.

Kurt looked at me again, his eyes looked defeated but his stance looked strong. I flashed a sad half smile at him. He opened his mouth to say something but silence lingered in the air a bit.

"What have you been eating lately?" He asked quietly then. I sighed with relief. Everyone looked back at me.

"I think it must have been the Oreos," I shrugged.

"Oreos give my cat diarrhea," Brittany shrugged. I ignored her.

Mr. Shue walked in the room and started babbling until he noticed everyone was circled around me. The attention felt good, but I knew I wasn't going to later on.

"Is everyone alright?" Will asked, looking between us all, slowly placing some sheet music on the piano.

"Santana's fat," Brittany announced to Mr. Schue. I rolled my eyes again.

"She seems to be suffering from depression therefor leading to massive food consumtion which would later on result to-"

"Shut up Berry!" I warned. "Mr. Schue, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do this," I got up from my seat and weaved through everyone's chairs to get to the front of the room. I looked at Will with an apologetic smile. "I quit glee club." I stated, turning around to look at everyone's disbeliefed faces.

Sam pressed his lips together and looked at me. I smiled at him and then walked out the door as everyone started to frantically whisper to one another.

_**Monday Night**_

I waited at BreadstiX for a special guest I haven't had the courage to talk to yet. Which reminded me of the picture of this guest that hung in Kurt's locker with the exact word _'courage' _in magazine cut-out letters underneath the frame. I was feeling sick again, but that's because I was hungry and decided to not order anything until this guy was here, so I wouldn't be called off as _rude. _I had to befriend Blaine, if anything, I had to know that he trusted me enough to realize that I wasn't sleeping around with his boyfriend. Kurt already told me he was suspicious of everytime he went to Kurt's room, he would smell something a little off. Kurt just replied that that something must have been Finn's socks that he snuck into Kurt's hamper so he didn't have to wash them himself. Kurt said that Blaine was the type of guy who was easy-going, but his level of trust was sowly decreasing between the two. Kurt also mentioned that Blaine asked him if he's ever kissed a girl that _"counted"_, which I'm guessing Kurt's response would've been Brittany, knowing that they've had a 'thing' once, but I remembered Kurt say something about that kiss not being counted. So I was curious as to what he responded with. I could just picture his lady lips turn up in a nervous smile as he shook his head, eyes a little narrow as he told Blaine _"no other kiss has counted unless they've left your lips". _I snickered at my own thoughts.

Something deep in my stomach told me that this wasn't such a great idea, but I knew perfectly well that I had to do this. Not only for me, but for Kurt. I decided to help myself to a couple of breatsticks. I saw him enter the eatery, a smile on his dapper-boy face and his hair slicked back. He rocked a tight-fitted red v-neck and blue jeans. Pink sunglasses hung from his neck line. No, he wasn't gay _at all._ He saw me and waved. I waved back.

"I just wanted to mention that this place has the best breadsticks ever. And the cutest uniforms ever, too." Blaine charmed a waitress as she refilled our diet cokes. She just giggled and trotted away. He dug into his pizza as I picked at my salad. "Are you just gunna play with your food or actually eat something?" He asked with a chuckle, wiping his mouth and smiling at me. I looked into his happy hazel eyes. I sighed.

"No, I'm fat as it is." I sighed.

He rolled his eyes, "Shut up, you're not fat." He smiled. I half-smiled back.

I didn't know how to make him gain my trust, but if anything, I had to lead him on a topic that no one ever really wants to mention to their friend-with-benifit's lover.

"As you can tell, me and your boyfriend are... very good friends," I said, peering at him through my eyelashes.

Blaine laughed and nodded, "Of course, he wont shut up about you, it's like he has this ginormous, secret school-girl crush on you that he's too affraid to admit it," He winked and took another giant bite out of his slice. I cleared my throat and looked down at my dish, suddenly loosing my appetite.

I then looked up at him and smiled.

"You know what would be crazy?" I asked, suddenly regretting the next few words that slipped out of my mouth, "If he got some random girl preggo because he was curious of how girl's work." I laughed, putting on my poker face as I saw one of Blaine's eyebrows raise drastically. He frowned and put down his pizza slowly and wiped his mouth again.

"I thought he tried that with some girl named Brianna?" He asked, I shook my head.

"Her name's Brittany. And it was only making out," I shrugged, feeling my blood turn to ice in my veins. He narrowed his eyes slightly and stopped smiling completely, the happiness in his hazel eyes have dissapeared, and instead of a very dark green, they were a very dark brown.

"Right... Brittany..." He said, nodding slowly and looking at his hands, "Brittany's pregnant?" He asked, his tone dark as he looked at me with an evil glare. I swallowed hard and flung some hair off my shoulder.

"No... no..." I shook my head again, feeling a little dizzy at the suspense in Blaine's eyes.

He then smiled and his whole face lit up. Hell, the whole room lit up. His teeth glimmered in the dim light of the restaurent.

"So what's the problem?" He asked, finishing his crust and leaning his elbows on the table to hold his face in his hands. Damn he was hot.

"Nothing, I was just curious of how you would react if it ever did happen." I shrugged.

He rolled his eyes but continued to smile.

"I doubt Kurt would ever cheat on me in the first place, but if he got a girl pregnant... we would deffinately be taking a long break," He chuckled and grabbed a crunchy breadstick, crushing it and sprinkling it on my salad, "Try that," He said.

I reluctantly scooped some salad into my mouth, but later smiled as I processed the sweet and salty flavour.

"Good thinking," I nodded, adding some more crushed up breadstick. Blaine laughed.

The rest of the night, we changed the topic, quickly forgetting I even brought it up. Just then a red-headed waitress came along with our original blonde waitress, brought us a couple of beers, and took away our completed dishes. I raised my eyebrow and looked over at the girls.

"We didn't order these," I said, pointing down at the mugs.

"It's on the house, cutie," The blonde smiled and winked at me, walking away. The red-head blew a kiss to Blaine. He blushed.

I looked at Blaine with disbelief. He laughed and shrugged, sipping the drink and cringing at the bitter flavour.

"Someone likes us," He said, looking over at the two young girls giggling and wiggling their fingers at us flirtingly.

"Yeah," I said, laughing as I showed Blaine the coaster under the beer. It read _"Abbey" _and then, what I'm guessing, a cell number.

He looked at his own coaster and a similar thing was written on it, only the girl's name was _"Michelle"_. He took a pen from his God-knows-where and wrote _"Sorry Michelle, I'm taken" _on it. I laughed as we continued to drink our beers.

By the end of the night, we were a little buzzed. It wasn't that bad to drive, even though if we were caught, we would get into big trouble for underaged drinking and drunk driving. So Blaine called his mom to ask if she can drive us back to our houses, which she gladly did. I would probably have to go back to get my car in the morning.

_**Tuesday **_

Kurt's dad, Burt, offered to drive out of his way to pick me up and get my car. He said he owed me for driving his son every morning from the Lima Bean.

As long as I keep keeping up this lie, I won't be brought down to the gutters of the popularity peak. True, I was having a little pity party, but I couldn't help myself when I was one hundred and thiry-sum pounds instead of one seventeen. Kurt and I haven't been hanging out alot lately, even though sometimes I wish he was there to comfort me. Hanging out with Blaine sort of made me feel really guilty, but that didn't stop me from being with Kurt. I needed him. And as cliche as it sounded, his love was my drug.

I picked up my car from BreadstiX and Kurt told his dad he needed to talk to me. He hugged Burt and hopped into the passenger seat of my Honda. I reffed the engine and waved a goodbye to Burt as he dissapeared into the distance.

"So you needed to talk to me?" I asked, turning the corner to the school parkinglot. He frowned and I raised an eyebrow.

"Drive past the school." He demanded. I sighed and did as he said. "Can you pull over in there?" He asked, pointing to some nearby trail.

I pulled in and shut off the engine. Just before I could look over at Kurt, he put his hand on my face. I looked over and he leaned in to press his lips against mine...

**AN: Smut in next chapter! PROMISE!**


	8. Chapter 8 Bust

**Hey wonderful viewers! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a VERY long time, but I was hoping some more reviews. I wasn't feeling to happy that I only got a few amount last time, but the more reviews, the more I will write 3**

**So please enjoy as our heroine, Santana, has a lot more to deal with then being pregnant...**

* * *

><p>"You know... if you want..." He unbuckled his seat belt and moved closer to me, "I've never done it in a car before..." He blushed and kisses my cheek.<p>

I sighed, "Kurt, I don't think now's a good time."

His blush deepened and he moved away, "Sorry." He played with his thumbs.

I ran a hand over my stomach and sighed. They were right when they said that the pregnant get extremely horny, but I couldn't. It was right before school even started, for God's sake! But... I looked over at Kurt's face, full of embarrassment, but I knew he wasn't going to give up that easily. He was in fact one of the biggest divas I knew. I sighed and unbuckled my seatbelt. His green eyes flashed quickly to my brown and I smiled, crawling into the back seat.

I shrugged and smiled, knowing how much relief Kurt must've felt. He rolled his eyes and joined me in the back.

I pressed my lips against his and I felt his warm tongue press against me, begging for entrance. I granted it to him and his tongue slide against mine. I sucked on his tongue and he giggled. I traced my finger under his chin to wipe away the saliva that was dripping from our fighting tongues. I pushed him backward and straddled my legs around him. He raised an eyebrow and tried to comprehend what I was thinking. I knew exactly what I was doing.

"This drove Puck crazy," I admitted and smiled.

Kurt laughed and nodded.

I hiked up my tiny, black dress and looked down at Kurt's chest and bit my bottom lip as I ground my hips into Kurt's noticable buldge. He closed his eyes tightly and hissed between a clenched jaw. I smiled and congradulated myself. I rotated my pelvic into Kurt's and went harder and harder each time, feeling the line and zipper of Kurt's jeans against my clitorus. I sighed and threw my head back. I closed my eyes as I began to pick up speed and pressure.

"Oh yeah..." Kurt whined, thrusting his hips up, "Fuck, Santana..." He opened his mouth like he was going to say something else, but instead cringed and let out a frustrated moan.

"Fuck me, lady," I whispered in a hoarse tone, feeling a pressure starting to form in my stomach. I knew I was close so I pulled away and slid my finger up to Kurt's lips.

"Wha-" Kurt began. I silenced him by pushing three of my fingers into Kurt's mouth, feeling the warmth of his saliva and tongue coress my fingers. He ran his tongue along them and sucked. I smiled at him. No wonder Blaine loved him, he was so beautiful.

After he made sure every fraction of my fingers were saturdated, he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back. He tore his shirt off and unzipped my sweater, fumbling with the zipper. I helped him remove it and then I leaned forward and kissed Kurt's left nipple, making him shiver as I unzipped my thigh-cut dress. It was hard getting undressed in a car.

After I slipped out of the dress, I unbuttoned Kurt's pants and slowly slipped my hand down it. He closed his eyes and his mouth opened. I just watched his face as I rubbed my palm over the buldge in his jeans. I grabbed onto his length and started to move my enclosed fist up and down it slowly. I knew it annoyed him when I did this over his undercothing. He opened his eyes and looked at me. The blue in his eyes turned dark and full of lust. There wasn't much time left, I could tell.

"S-stop," He demanded.

I stopped and took my hand out of his pants. I raise an eyebrow in annoyance.

"What?" I asked, but before I could comprehend what was going on, I felt a comfort fall from my chest. I looked down and saw my naked torso. I quickly covered up.

Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed me into a kiss. I held his face and put more effort into the kiss. He ran his fingers down my spine and then rested them on my hips. He broke the kiss short and pulled down my panties. I blushed and he chuckled.

"You seem like such a virgin," He whispered into my ear teasingly. I glared at him.

"Shut it, Hummel," I said, and grabbed onto his junk. He yiped.

I tugged on his pants. After an attempted struggle to remove his jeans, he helped out and flung them to the side of the car.

"Turn around for a sec," Kurt said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked slowly. He sighed and grabbed my shoulders, spinning me around. My back faced him and I suddenly felt uncertain of what was going on.

I heard shuffling around. I turned my head to look at him and he grabbed my hair and pressed my face against the window of the car. My breathing hitched when I felt a pressure near my anus. My breath fogged up the glass and I squeezed my eyes shut. Oh my God...

I felt his length struggle to enter me as I bit my lip. I bit my lip so hard that I tasted the iron of my own blood.

"K-Kurt," I studdered.

"Mhmm?" He asked, adding a little more force. I pressed my lips together and let out a crying noise.

At that exact moment, it reminded me of my hook-up with football player Chad Harvey. Chad had tried anal sex with me before, but when he did, I remembered how much it hurt me...

"Kurt..." I said, trying to straighten up.

He pressed his lips into a straight line, once again blushing. I held his burning cheek in my hand.

"If you're not sure about this, we can stop..." Kurt said slowly, looking hopefully in my eyes.

I grabbed his watch off the floor and saw the time. 7:12. We had some time. I sighed.

"If you really want to..."

"Yay!" Kurt clapped happily. I rolled my eyes.

"This would be great practise for Blaine." I sighed, knowing that Kurt would soon be into sex with Blaine and soon forget all about her. He chuckled, not quite agreeing with me.

I bent back over and bit my lip. A few awkward seconds went by and I looked back at Kurt.

"Don't stare!" I yelled.

"I'm not," He laughed, applying a generous amount of lubricant to his cock. I rolled my eyes, but secretly thanked him. He would probably tear me apart without it.

Kurt looked at me and put on a crooked smile, "Ready?"

I took in a deep breath and nodded.

And once again, I felt the pressure, not as strong as before, but it was deffinately there. He gripped my waist and pushed into me. I cringed and gripped onto the seat. Kurt exhaled slowly as he pulled out.

"Go slow," I whispered.

He eased himself in, a bit slower and and I bit my lip and made a tiny groan. He slid out. It was different without a condom, I could feel every smoothe crease and vein that came from Kurt's erection. It was alot more pleasant then using rubbers, though, I trusted that he didn't have a desease, knowing that I was the only one he's ever had sex with.

He began to pick up speed, clutching tighter onto my sides and thrusting in deeper. I tried to hold my faith a little longer...

"Santana..." Kurt whispered in my ear. I shivered which made me clentch. He gasped and kissed my shoulder hurredly. "I'm gonna..."

"Kurt!" I shrieked and reached up to grab onto the headrest as he continued to thrust faster, "Oh my God!" I felt the car starting to move with our every thrust.

He reached under me and grabbed my left breast as his other arm hooked around my theigh, hoisting my waist up a little higher so he could reach in a little deeper. I heard the clap of our flesh slam into each other as I closed my eyes tightly, getting ready to release at any moment. I wanted this to last, to feel Kurt forever. Acting dirty in the back of my car...

He screamed my name one last time. The ring in my ears as he released his hot, sticky substance into me. I collapsed onto the car seat and tried to catch my breath. Kurt did the same after putting his boxer briefs back on. He wrapped his arms around the passenger seat infront of him and tried to steady his breathing. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Well... that was interesting," I gasped, wiping the sweat from my forehead and smiling at Kurt, trying to adjust my buttox to the new feeling.

He pulled back and sat down. I sighed and turned to look at him, his face was red from all the way up to his ears, to the tip of his pointed nose. I smiled and leaned over to kissed it. He grabbed my waist and pulled me down. He smiled and kissed my lips.

"I know I've made a huge mistake..." He said, his eyes filling with tears. I shook my head and thumbed away a few of his now trailing down his cheekbones.

"Kurt, it isn't your fault..."

"No, this huge mess was because of me." He said, looking at the dashboard. "I'm in love with Blaine, but we had this huge arguement and I sort of... felt unwanted... and then you kissed me and I felt that emptiness dissapear..." He pulled at his hair, "I'm so stupid... I should've never had sex with you... I'm so sorry... and now we're going to have a kid and I don't know what to do anymore..." He started to cry.

I blinked back a few tears. Even though what Kurt said hurt me, that I was just a fix for his pain, it was the truth. I guess I fell in love with him because I knew I couldn't have Brittany. I did fall in love with Kurt though... this feeling was real, but I could'nt have him either. I should've never kissed him...

"It's my fault, Kurt." I said. He looked at me and sniffed back a couple tears. He put his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"The weird thing is... Santana... I really liked it... and I really like you," He whispered. He sent shivers right through me. I felt a warm feeling in my stomach. I moved away from his head and looked at him in his bloodshot, blue eyes.

"Really?" My voice cracked. He smiled and nodded. I choked a laugh and dabbed at my tears.

I entered the school with my arm linked in Kurt's, this time feeling more optimistic about our fucked up relationship. I absently rubbed my stomach when we got to my locker.

"Kurt, I'll see you after glee's over," I smiled up at the boy. He smiled back and then leaned in and pressed his lips to my cheek.

Before I could respond, Kurt retreated. I just turned around and smiled to myself.

"Hi Santana," I heard a tiny voice chime in behind me. I turned around to see Tina Cohen-Chang smile. Her hair was turning a little brown at the tips and I couldn't help but wonder when she dyed it last.

"Hey," I said, shutting my locker and turning around to face the Asain, "What do you want?"

She pressed her lips together as she looked down at my stomach breifly, "I was just concerned..." She shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

Tina was strange, but she was also one of the most trusted girls I know. She was also sort of my friend now, we bonded throughout glee club. I sighed. Oh how I missed singing in front of my friends.

"I have a thought at what you're going through... with Kurt,"

I snapped my head up and looked into her dark, almond-shaped eyes.

The next thing I knew is that I was crying in the girl's washroom, holding Tina and just bawling my heart out. She knew what was going on. Damn Asains and their intelligence. But it was comforting, knowing that I still had a good girl friend to look up to. Berry was straight-up annoying, Mercedes was sure to cause shit about me, Brittany was always with Artie, and Quinn... well, she's just Quinn. But Tina... why haven't I talked to her before like I did now? She was a much better listener then Miss Pilsberry.

"I just want you to know that I wont tell anyone," She said, stroking my hair, "I never knew you were in love with Brittany,"

"Well now you know," I sniffed and sat up, wiping away my tears and looking down at my stomach, "And with this baby..."

"What do you think you want to do?" Tina asked, "What would be most important to you? Your love for Brittany or Kurt?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples, trying to rid of the headache from crying too hard.

I still loved Brittany, but Kurt... man could that boy really charm a person. I had no choice but to decide which part of myself I should save. They were both practically secret and God knows what all this stress is doing to the baby.

"Look, Santana, I know you somehow loved Brittany, but I always thought it was sort of a sisterly-love. I got that vibe off you everytime I see you two talk or hug," Tina shrugged, getting up and wetting a paper napkin, "Don't you think you should be her guildence? She's probably confused too."

"But Kurt..."

"You have to let one of them go, and as far as I know, Kurt has a boyfriend. He's gay Santana, and so are you." Tina knelt down and dabbed away the running mascara from my cheeks. "Listen to your heart."

I sighed and looked down at my stomach. I bit my lip and thought about what to do with the baby. I didn't want an abortion but I didn't want to keep the child. My God, it's true what they say, _you turn into your friends_. But Quinn isn't really my friend...

Just then, I heard the toilet flush. Both me and Tina quickly turned to see Sue Sylvester step out of the stall.

"Well, sandbags, so the rumors are true," Sue raised an eyebrow and put on a wicked smile, "You're a closet lesbian, _and _a knocked-up whore,"

"Miss Sylvester, Santana's going through a hard time right now," Tina snapped at the cheerleading couch.

Sue laughed a hardy laugh, but I could easily see the hatred in her eyes. Every wrinkle in her complection deepened as she glared at me.

"I want to see you in my office as soon as possible," She pointed a crooked finger at me and then looked over at Tina, "Asain, you and your courage to stand up to one Sue Sylvester better be off to your next class unless you want to be punched so hard that your eyes will straighten out,"

"That's racist," Tina said, standing up and hoisting me up with her, "And you have no right to threaten me or Santana or anyone for that matter," She growled, dragging me out of the washroom with her.

"Thanks Tina, but I'm going to get kicked off the cheerleading team for sure now," I sighed, thinking of anywhere else I can turn to.

"Well would you rather save your popularity status, or your heart?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I frowned, raising a stubborn eyebrow at the shorter girl.

"Yes, I do," Tina demanded stubbornly, having enough guts to stop me mid-walk and look me in the eyes. "Santana, you are so much better then this. You are more then just another teenager, just another pretty cheerleader, just another loser at this school. You are Santana Lopez! So cut the crap and tell me the truth."

I couldn't speak. I was speachless. Nobody _ever_ talked to me like that. Nobody _ever_ messed with a Lopez.

"Santana, I'm losing you here." Tina snapped her fingers a few times in my face. "Wouldn't you rather sacrifice your status for the one you love? Mike did that for me." She smiled sweetly, "He would've gave up his chance of becoming popular and being on the football team for me, and look where it's gotten us!" She exclaimed, "We're happy, Santana. And it seems like you're just giving up all your emotions to some stupid competition. See what happened to Quinn?" She whispered, nodding over to the blonde girl with chopped off hair, putting books into her locker and padding down her baby doll dress, "When she was pregnant with Beth, she tried so hard just to stay with the Cheerios. She became stressed out and so anxious that she's been having nervous breakdowns ever since. Do you really want to be like that? Do you want to be a Quinn?"

I shuddered at the thought.

"So smarten up!" She yelled, I jumped and felt the waterworks come up again. Tina wrapped her arms around me tightly and then let go, "Go talk to Brittany about this. And then later, you have to tell Blaine."

"I can't tell Blaine," I said, shaking my head quickly, "It will break his heart and besides, I tried to come around to it before and all he did was give me this scary death glare the whole time," I bit my lip.

"And Brittany?" Tina asked.

I looked into Tina's dark eyes. I sighed and shrugged.

I looked over at the cheerleader strutting down the hallway with her backpack slung over her shoulder and her phone in her hand, eagerly texting someone and she bumped into a couple of the football players.

"I guess we'll find out now," I mumbled to myself, leaving Tina behind as I approached the blonde.

I saw Brittany Pierce look up at me with a dopey smile, the flourecent lighting of the school dancing in her blue eyes.

"What's up?" She asked, putting her phone into her bra. I swallowed hard when I got a peek at her tender cleavage.

"Uhmm, well I know this is going to sound very... ugly," I said, grabbing her hand and leading her into the nearest, empty classroom.

She looked around and raised an eyebrow.

"Are we going to have sex? Cuz I didn't shave..." She whispered.

"N-no," I shook my head, trying to shake the feeling of an unshaved Brittany on me, "It's about me... what's happening to me,"

"Why you're getting fat?" She asked. I bit my lip and nodded, she gasped, "Do you have a bun in the oven?" She whispered, her eyes wide.

I looked at her. Into her eyes. Right into the very pupils of her eyes. It was easy to see because her pale complextion gave off a vibrant glow that was so irresistable. And then I did something I thought I'd never do. I grabbed her face and pressed my lips to hers.

I felt her tongue slip into my mouth as she moaned and grabbed the small of my back. She pushed me closer to her and I couldn't help but suck intensly on her tongue. She yiped. I felt the burn of her breasts against mine and I reached for her Cheerios uniform zipper, but stopped when I felt her let me go.

"Lock the door," I told Brittany, realizing that anyone can just walk in. I was going to get down and dirty with Brittany if that was the last thing I was ever going to do.

Brittany locked the door and then turned to face me again.

"You're hot," She said, showing no emotion at all, "Your lips taste like Oreos," She blinked.

I smiled and got onto the teacher's desk after clearing everything off it. I seperated my legs and motioned Brittany to come over. She did so and slid her waist between my theighs. I moaned at the pressure and ground my hips into hers, feeling the hardness of her hip bones smash against mine.

"Ugh Brit, I want you to fuck me so hard," I mumbled to myself.

"Alright," She responded and began to kiss my neck, peeling off my little black cardigan and already using her hands to massage my breasts under my shirt.

The coldness of her hands made me shiver.

Her tongue traced the indent of my collar bones and then with one beautiful swipe, my shirt was removed. She started to lap her tongue against my bra. I soon started to feel the saliva soak through the fabric and I moaned, wrapping my legs around the blonde and pumping up my waist into hers. She moaned.

She undid my bra and stared at my breast, slowly grazing her fingers across my nipples. I groaned and pulled Brittany back into a kiss. I removed her shirt and bra and began to pump her breasts in my hands. She moaned low in my ear. I opened my eyes just then when I heard the doorknob rustle. I was officially turned off.

"S-stop," I told Brittany through kisses. She stopped and blinked. The rustling stopped and I sighed with relief.

"What's up with you, Santana?" Brittany asked, suprisingly angrily. I opened my mouth to say something but she stopped me, "Ever since you've been hanging out with Kurt, you've been acting so strange, like you don't want me anymore. Do you want me Santana?" She asked.

I couldn't say anything, but my chest was getting cold so I hugged my knees close to my chest.

"Brit... me and Kurt have been having sex... _alot_," I finally confessed without getting too nervous and throwing up.

She raised an eyebrow, "But how can he have sex with a girl? He's capital G, gay." She raised an eyebrow.

"No, Brit, he still has the same body parts as any of the guys we've slept with... but this time something happened..." I started my story.

Brittany slowly got dressed as I told her about all my feelings. All my fears and hopes and dreams. My feelings for Kurt that developed only because I was trying to let the blonde go. And then I told her about my pregnancy. We were fully dressed my then and all she did was sit there and stare at the floor, like it was much more facinating then my story. But when I was finished, she looked at me. Just looked. No hint of fear, excitement, dread. She just looked at me and then got up from the desk and walked toward her bag on one of the student's desks. She rummaged through it and then hid something behind her back when she came back over. She showed me a tiny velvet box. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Artie gave me a promise ring, Santana, which means if I don't stay with him forever, he's going to think I'm a bad person," She frowned, "He's going to hate me and break up with me and I just can't hurt him,"

I sighed and took the box in my hand. I opened it and smiled serenly at the little silver ring. I looked up at Brittany and handed her the box back.

"Tell him there's a lot to think about before you make a commitment," I shrugged. "Sadly I don't get that choice," I sighed and looked down at my stomach.

Kurt walked down the hallway and stopped in front of my locker. He looked at me and smiled. I raised my eyebrow and then saw behind him was Blaine in his cute little Dalton uniform.

"Santana, Blaine and I wanted to talk to you about something," Kurt said happily, taking Blaine's hand in his own.

"And it would be such an honor for us if you would come with us to BreadstiX tonight," Blaine added, smiling at me with his dapper boy swagger.

I sighed and shut my locker.

"Sorry, Jerry Curls, I have a date tonight," And that was no lie. I texted the girl at BreadstiX who gave me her number and she asked me on a date to eat Italian.

"Yeah but Santana, this is kinda really important," Kurt said, not smiling properly now. "Please?"

"I'm sorry, honey, but me and my date are eating Italian tonight, and this baby has to get all the food it needs or she-"

"_Baby_?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt quickly.

I stuttered. Did I honestly just blurt that out? My head was spinning and I felt sick all of a sudden.

"No, I was referring to myself," I said quickly, "Please excuse me, I need to be somewhere." I said, running by them to get to the washrooms to throw up my guts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter, I will still be writing, but I would LOVE for there to be at least 5 more reviews before we continue on with our story.<strong>

**Love you all 3**


	9. Chapter 9 A Date With Destiny

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wont have internet for a whole week :(**

**I will, however, upload 2 or 3 more chapters after the week is over, so stay tuned :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

_**Tuesday Night**_

That night I went to the Italian restaurent with Abbey, the blonde from the diner. She was a very gorgeous girl; kind and generous. As we ordered our food, we played 20 questions, which is a game where the person who draws the shortest bread stick has to go first -and Italians make the best bread sticks- goes first and asks the other a question in which they have to answer honestly.

And when I was just about to enjoy my lasagna, Abbey asked a very strange question.

"Where do you see yourself in seven years?" She asked, sipping her Cola and looking at me through dark brown eyes.

I swallowed hard. I've never thought about my life after the baby would be born. I shrugged.

"Maybe I'll be a stripper," I said with a smile. Abbey laughed the cutest laugh I've ever heard.

"You're funny," She said, taking a bite from her garlic bread, "Okay, your turn."

I pressed my lips together and looked down at my stomach. I took in a deep breath and looked back up to Abbey. She raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something important if we're going to continue to date..." I said with a shakey breath.

Abbey got up from her seat quickly, "Santana, you're green! Come on let's go to the bathroom!" She said, putting my arm around her shoulder and hoisting me up with gentle care.

When I was done throwing up I looked at Abbey.

"Must've been something you ate?" She tried. I shook my head.

"I'm pregnant," I confessed in a whisper.

Abbey's eyes widened. She chuckled nervously and looked into my eyes. When I didn't smile back, she stopped too and clenched her jaw.

"You're not kidding?" She asked. I shook my head sadly, "How did this happen?" She asked again.

I told her the story. The very long, heart-wrenching story of how I made my mistake.

"And he was gay?" she asked.

"Yeah, and in a relationship with the hottest mother fucker alive," I confessed with a sigh.

"Wow, rough life," She frowned and then grabbed my hand softly in hers. I looked up at her in suprise. The warmth of her fingers intwined with mine made me shiver.

"You're not mad?"

"_Mad?_" She laughed, "Of course not! If there's anything, anything at all that I could do, just inform me! Of course I'm not mad, you're the most interesting girl I've ever been out with!" She exclaimed.

I laughed and she kissed my cheek and just held my hand over the table. Not ashamed of what we were. Not afraid to tell people that she was interested in girls. That she cared for me.

_**Wednesday Morning**_

I pulled up at the Lima Bean and saw Kurt and Blaine in the shop, holding hands and talking to each other non-stop. I bit my lip and just sat in the car. What was I going to do, now that Kurt and Blaine are finally happy together? I would certainly hurt Kurt and he would never speak to me again. But now that I had a girlfriend, I knew everything would be okay. She was going to get me through each day of my tragic life. I nodded to myself, but couldn't find the strength to stand up and confront Blaine. Maybe Kurt got it all figured out? Maybe he told Blaine about me? What did they want me for yesterday anyway?

I saw Kurt get up out of his seat and Blaine grab him. They pressed their lips together quickly and then hugged each other. I smiled. At least Kurt was happy too.

When Kurt came out of the shop, he spotted me and smiled and waved. I waved back. He came happily galloping my way and I looked around quickly for any sexual predators. He knocked on my window and I unlocked the car. He got in.

"Hey," He said with a huge smile permanently plastered on his cute little face, "Me and Blaine had sex."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, it was great," He squeeled with excitement, "His dick was so-"

"OKAY!" I inturrupted, really not interested in how Blaine's drapes matched the carpet. He chuckled and leaned his head against my shoulder.

"So, where did you go last night?" He asked.

"On a date, like I told you," I said, starting the car and backing up. Kurt sat up straight again.

"With...?"

"Abbey Maya," I answered and drove down the street, "And I think I'm in love," I smiled, remembering the feeling of the blonde's hand and how she smiled at me.

"I'm so happy for you! But what I wanted to tell you was pretty important..."

I looked at him breifly, the happy lines in his eyes vanished.

"What was it?"

He looked at me and we met eyes. I took my attention back to the road.

"Santana... Blaine asked me to marry him..." Kurt whispered, "And I said yes..."

It felt like I wasn't alive. It felt like I was in dream land, just awaiting for a giant cinderblock to crush me flat for my stupidity. I couldn't believe it! Now they were getting _married_? When? Why? How? How did this even happen? Why are they still so compadible with Kurt's guilt crushing his every last fiber? When am I supposed to tell Blaine that me and Kurt had sex, and that I was bearing his _child_?

"You okay?" He asked suddenly.

"How are we supposed to tell Blaine...?" I whispered, tears whelling up in my eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"How the _fuck _are we supposed to tell Blaine _now_?" I screamed, halting to a stop at the side of the road. I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned my body to face a frightened Kurt. "Don't you have the slightest clue how much I'm _killing_ myself over the fact that we _can't_ tell Blaine that _I_ have _your_ child? What I _really_ want to know is how, in the right mind of yours, in all that hairspray and product plastered to your skull, are we supposed to tell him?" I yelled again and slammed my fists against the steering wheel.

Kurt burst into tears. I shook my head slowly and rested my forhead against the wheel, letting my own tears fall.

"S-Santana," He stuttered, trying to stop himself from crying, "I-I love him..." He slammed his head against the dashboard.

It was silent for a few minutes, only the sound of Kurt's light crying filled my ears. I sighed and looked at him. He looked at me and I reached over and wiped a tear from his chin.

"Thanks," He whispered. "I know it's going to be hard, but I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you,"

"No, don't," I said, pressing my lips together breifly, "If anything, _I_ should be making it up to _you_,"

"But Santana-"

"No buts, Hummel," I snapped, starting the car and going on the road again.

"What if he breaks up with me?" Kurt asked, a tiny sob in his voice. I sighed.

"I'll see what I can do... if he breaks up with you, I'll break his nuts, enough said," I promised, continuing the drive with ease.

_**A Month Later...**_

"I'm Santana Lopez, and I will be singing _Back in your Head_, by Tegan and Sara."

"Alright, show us what you've got," Mr. Schue said, leaning back in his chair and smiling at me.

The whole glee club had their wide eyes on me as I stood on stage in the giant auditorium and waited my turn to belt out the lyrics.

_Build a wall of books _

_Between us in our bed _

_Repeat, repeat the words _

_That I know we both said _

_Relax into the need _

_We get so comfortable _

_Remember when I was _

_So strange and likeable _

_I just want back in your head _

_I just want back in your head _

_I'm not unfaithful _

_But I'll stray _

_When I get a little scared _

_When I get a little scared _

_When I get a little _

_When I jerk away from _

_Holding hands with you _

_I know these habits hurt _

_Important parts of you _

_Remember when I was_

_Sweet and unexplainable _

_Nothing like this person, _

_Unlovable _

_I just want back in your head _

_I just want back in your head _

_I'm not unfaithful _

_But I'll stray _

_When I get a little scared _

_When I get a little scared _

_When I get a little scared _

_When I get a little _

_Run, run, run Run Run, run, run _

_Run I just want back in your head _

_I just want back in your head _

_I'm not unfaithful _

_But I'll stray_

Everyone was clapping and cheering when the song was done. I rubbed my stomach and looked into the eyes of . He stood up and continued clapping.

"Welcome back to glee club, Santana! We missed you." He smiled.

Everyone gave me hugs and asked about how my pregnancy was.

I needed a new start. I started by confessing to everyone that I, Santana Lopez, was indeed pregnant. I didn't tell them who or when, but at least that weight was lifted from my chest. Brittany was happy for me that I found myself a new girlfriend, that nobody but her and Kurt know about, and she told Artie exactly what I suggested she do. So everything was fine and dandy until...

"Kurt's the father, isn't he?" A soft-sounding, bitchy voice asked. I looked over and saw her nails tap against the locker beside mine. Her blonde hair in a loose flip and her eyebrow cocked so high I swear it was threatening to leap right off her hairline. Quinn Fabray.

I looked at her and narrowed my eyebrows, "Now why that hell would I have sex with Kurt, and especially knowing the fact that he has a boyfriend who he-"

"-loves very much?" Quinn continued my sentance, "Santana, don't you know what's going to happen? As soon as everyone finds out about this, you're going to be back at the bottom, maybe even lower." She shrugged and pressed her back against the locker, sighing and plastering a smile on her face, "And then everyone will forget about my mistakes, and go right back to adoring and drooling over me like they used to," She shrugged her shoulders.

"You know what," I slammed my locker and looked the blonde in the eyes, I could tell she was frightened by me, "This isn't a fucking competition, Quinn! Just because you got pregnant and got kicked off the Cheerios team automatically makes you a loser? Well, honey, don't I got some news for you. The only losers are people like you, who can't just take things as they are! Who has to make everything such a big fucking deal all the time! Who thinks that everything they do to make people's lives misserable will make yours just so fucking perfect!" I snapped at her. I shook my head and rubbed my temples when I saw the tears freeze in her eyes.

It was at least a minute that passed by when Quinn finally pushed herself off the locker and ran away crying. I took in a deep breath and nodded firmly to myself. Pregnancy hormones are so much fun.

That night when I looked in the mirror I sighed. I realized most of my fat wasn't from the baby, it was from my lack of diet. But for some reason, my stomach seemed bigger then most one month barrers. I questioned it but then heard footsteps up my stairs and quickly pulled my shirt back down over my belly.

"Santana?" Abuela opens the door slowly, "I was worried about your health," She motioned to my body. I pressed my lips together.

"Abuela, I love you," I confessed, hugging my grandmother in my arms, "You know that right?"

"Yeah," She nods, hugging me back, "I love you too. But what's wrong? You seem ill," She presses the back of her hand against my forhead.

I chuckled nervously and took her hand slowly off my face.

"Abuela there's something I need to tell you, and I can trust you with anything right?"

"Santana, are you pregnant? Because I will beat you up with this chair." Abuela threatened.

I froze and then absent-mindedly shook my head because I knew my Abuela, and when she threatens, she doesn't joke around.

"N-no," I lied, "I just wanted to say that... I've been eating a lot lately... it's Oreos,"

"Oreos?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and going over to my bed to fold a couple shirts.

"Yes, they're these really good cookies and I'm not sure if I can stop eating them,"

"Here," Abuela says, quickly going into the other room. A little while later she comes back with her purse, "These are better," She holds out a small package of oatmeal cookies. I smile and hug my grandmother again, only a little more tightly now...

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said earlier, extremely sorry for the shortness of this chapter! Thank you guys so much for all your positive reviews, keep em coming! Our story will probably be ending soon, maybe I'll write 6 more chapters? And should I do a continuation on how these characters developed in 10 years time, or start a completely different project? Let me know! Love you all 3<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Down Abbey Road

**An: so ... this is kinda late, but please do enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Months Later...<strong>_

_**May**_

_**Monday Afternoon**_

She kissed me tenderly, handling my waist with care as we sat on her bed in the settle sunset, casting it's orange/yellow light and adding a whole new hue to the pink bedroom. I tugged at her blonde hair, begging for more entrance, but she denied and pulled away to look at me. Brown on brown. She smiled sweetly and stroked my cheek.

"You are one of the best kissers I know!" She whispered, giggling a bit.

"_one of the _best?" I asked, making sure I heard right.

"Just teasing," She nudged my shoulder and laughed. "You _are_ the best!"

Abbey had to be one of the best things that's happened for me. Even though I was pregnant, she still understood what it was like. Abbey had a few mix-ups with past boyfriends and got pregnant once- she was bisexual. And when she was going in for one of her doctor's check-ups, he had told her that the baby died. It was a sad story, but she said it happened because she was so stressed out and always thinking too hard and doing too many things at once. And the story led here, to us on her bed, in her light pink room, making out and sipping back tequila. She was old enough to buy liquor in Canada -where she was born- and still had some booze left over from her old condo from the city of Toronto.

Abbey was short for a nineteen-year-old. At a frame of about 5'1''; but she was still too cute and irresistable.

"So this Kurt, he was a virgin?" Abbey asked suddenly, crawling over to the pillows with her glass of tequila. "I remember the first time I lost my virginity. Haven't dated since," she chuckled, "He's the one who got me pregnant, just an F.Y.U." She shook her head sadly and _tsk_ed.

"So you've never had sex with a girl before?" I asked, aware that I was sort of stepping the boundaries a bit. I was just a little curious.

She shook her head but just stared at me the whole time.

"I'm just waiting for the right gal," she smiled once she scanned my body with her peircing eyes.

"It's not like I'll get you pregnant," I rolled my eyes and joined her where the pillows were.

She turned to face me and pressed her nose against mine. I felt the warmth of her breath against my skin and the smell of alcohol filled my lungs.

"I'm so horny..." She whispered and closed her eyes. I raised my eyebrow when I heard a little moan escape her soft lips.

"You're drunk," I laughed.

"No..." She assured me, lifting her chin slightly while her eyes were still closed.

I sat up and saw that her fingers were rubbing against her leg. I put my hand over hers and slowly led it toward her skirt. I leaned down and kissed her thigh. I watched with awe as Abbey rolled a bit so she was facing me. She opened her eyes and met mine. Her right hand twitched as she hiked up her skirt, showing off her white panties.

"Cute panties," I commented, biting my lip, trying to contain myself from ripping off her clothing

I looked at her face, her cheeks were getting red and I chuckled. I leaned forward and kissed her lips. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked hard.

"Sweety... you're drunk," I smiled. She chuckled.

"Yeah a bit," She took her hand away from herself and wrapped me into a hug, "Oh Santana, you're the best girlfriend ever,"

I smiled sweetly down at the girl as she fell fast asleep.

_**Tuesday morning**_

I woke up in Abbey's bed, feeling her warmth overwhelm me as I was being cuddled from behind. I grabbed her soft hands and pecked each of her fingers until she woke up and nuzzled her nose into my neck.

"Don't you have school today?" She asked, sleep still thick in her tone.

I was wide awake now. I got up and was welcomed with bacon and eggs under tinfoil on a plate, along with a cute outfit sitting on the kitchen table. I smiled and ran into Abbey's room quickly and kissed her cheek.

"Don't thank me, I'll be up in a second," She giggled, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"No, seriously, you just made my day," I laughed and went to go eat my breakfast. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Wow, three months and I'm already your freaking maid," She joked. It's been three months and I moved in with Abbey. My official, new girlfriend. I told my parents I was moving in with a friend because I could get a better job there, even though I was clearly lying. They let me go, knowing that their _"little flower had to blossom", _or some shit like that. But I was happy, Abbey was happy, and she treated me right. Even though we are slowly progressing with each others feelings, sleeping patterns and whatever else, we don't know everything about each other, and it's nice to have little surprises sometimes.

"Well it's nothing superior, but I need some advice..."

She raised an eyebrow and took out her box of cigarettes. I watched in awe as she lit one and took a long drag before sitting down at the table next to me. She nodded.

"Anything," She smiled, handing me a cigarette. I took one and lit it, but ended up just leaning it against the ashtray. I ripped my bacon into little bits slowly. Abbey watched me with pure amusement until she realised something...

"You haven't come out yet, have you?" She asked in a quiet tone, abondoning her cigarette into the ashtray.

I bit my lip and nodded. Could this be the end of our happy relationship? A whole three months, no sex, no _'I love you'_s, none of that PDA bullshit required. A whole three months, and already a lie between us. I sighed.

"This is the longest, happiest, most mature relationship I've ever had," I confessed, "And if it only takes a simple _'I'm a lesbian' _to keep us going longer, then I'm willing to do it." I said quickly, nodding.

Abbey laughed. "Sweetheart, I didn't even come out to my parents," She said with a smile, "I know all they'll do is nag me for my 'decisions', but it's really none of their business," She shrugged and then kissed my cheek and put her hands on my shoulders. Her dark eyes gleaming. "Do whatever makes you happy, San,"

I pursed my lips. No one but Brittany ever called me '_San'_ before.

I nodded, knowing my choice was clear. I had to come out. Not only for myself, but for Abbey. For Kurt. I wanted everyone to know how lucky I am to have such an amazing girlfriend. I knew it was only a matter of time before Rachel spread the word, but it had to be done. I needed to stick up for myself if it was the last thing I'll do. And for Abbey. She opened me up to a whole new era of relationships.

I took Abbey's hands in mine. She looked a bit suprised but I smiled and she smiled too, showing off those perfectly straight, white teeth.

"I'm coming out..." I nodded. She raised her eyebrows and smiled wider, "Today."

I walked down the hallway with Kurt by my side. He was wearing a ring that Blaine had made out of scrap metal. He said it was better then Tiffany's, which I dissagreed. I rolled my eyes to the childish features of Blaine I would've never guessed he'd be like, but it was still cute. Me and Kurt stopped by at the caf to get a couple of bottles of water. It was a very hot day. It was almost June, almost the end of school. I knew my stomach was growing by the minute and I knew that I would get kicked out of the house for, one, being gay, and two, being pregnant. But I had to do something before stress overtook me.

"Kurt, I'm going to tell the glee club that I'm a lesbian," I whispered as I rummaged through my locker for my calculus books.

Kurt choked on his water and widened his eyes at me.

"Are you seriously ready to come out that quickly!" He exclaimed.

"Shut it, Hummel," I snapped, looking around for anyone listening. When the coast was clear, I explained what my intentions were. Kurt nodded but frowned.

"Well just know that if you need anything, just let me know, I'm willing to help," He assured me. I smiled and nudged his shoulder.

"So, marraige, must be exciting," I winked at him, completely out of character for me.

All Kurt did was nod and flash a quick smile. The walk to calculus was silent.

When glee club came around, I sat at the back. A few people would look over and raise eyebrows, but Tina's look caught me the most. When she nodded to me and gave me a sad smile, she must've known what my intentions were. Be brave, Santana. You were before when you ruled this school, and you must be now. For yourself. For Abbey. For Kurt.

But I just couldn't find the strength in my legs when Mr. Schue announced the next club assignment. _Nationals._

"So I know what you all may be thinking, and for us, this is going to be a very excellent year, but we _must _work together and _beat _Vocal Adrenaline." He announced, pointing at the giant whiteboard which wrote the letters of my fate. I sucked in a sharp breath and slowly released. My stomach was having cramps.

"Are you okay, Santana?" Sam asked, already at my side.

"I'm fine," I assured him, swatting him away, "I have to go to the bathroom," I excused myself, running out of the chior room. I heard a couple pairs of shoes clicking down the hallway after me.

I occupied myself into a stall and sat on the lid of the toilet, awaiting for any unusual things to happen.

"Santana? You okay?" Tina asked.

"We're all here for you," Rachel assured me calmly.

"It's called early pregnanct cramps." I heard Quinn say.

I sighed and opened the stall door, not making any sudden movements. I looked at Quinn and narrowed my eyes.

"What?"

"The cramps you're having? They can happen early in the pregnancy because the uterus is growing." She stated, "Been there."

I pressed my lips together. Lovely. Just lovely. I thought things like this were supposed to happen later on?

"I suggest you read a pregnancy book," Rachel stated, looking at Tina and Quinn for their approval which they gladly nodded agreeingly, "I own a whole bunch and Quinn does too. My dad's have them just for emergencies like these." She gave a curt nod.

Just then the door opened again and there stood Kurt. Dressed in his plaid red, black and white shirt and black skinny jeans with high boots. He looked at everyone else and then at me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"What are you doing in here, Kurt," Quinn asked, rolling her eyes.

"Do you really want to know, Quinn?" Kurt asked, shutting the door loudly.

"Please, Kurt, don't," I pleaded, getting up too quickly and feeling the cramps again.

"They have to know sooner or later!" Kurt snapped back.

The door opened again.

"Santana's pregnant with Kurt's baby," Another man entered the washroom.

My heart stopped when I slowly recognized the mass of ungelled curls, the dark circles under his deep hazel eyes, the stubble upon his chin and the mis-matched outfit. Blaine Anderson.

"Blaine..." Kurt squeeked when he saw his boyfriend angrily enter the washroom.

"H-how did you find out?" Tina asked slowly.

"It's a funny story, actually, all beginning way back when Santana asked me if I would get mad if Kurt slept with a girl," Blaine chuckled unhumorously, "And then, the mood swings happening from Kurt. And then the whole _'we need to get better jobs, Blaine' _and the _'I hope we could forget about the past, Blaine' _bullshit that's been going on for three months." Blaine yelled. His eyes then snapped to me, "You..." He whispered, his eyes filling with tears as he stormed up to me, pushing past Rachel and looking me dead straight into my eyes. "I've been tossing and turning all night, missing classes and failing tests because of your sick, twisted ways of being such an attention _whore_!" He yelled.

Quinn's eyes widened as she tried to look anywhere else but at Blaine. Rachel lost all colour to her face and Tina was silently crying.

My eyes filled with tears when I saw the hurt little boy deep in Blaine's eyes. I knew what I did was wrong, of course, but why did everything bad happen to me? I would've much rather been a Quinn then a Santana right now.

"Everyone, please leave," I said. Everyone quickly scurried out the door, but Kurt took an extra hard look at me and Blaine before leaving.

The washroom was silent as I emerged from the stall and leaned against the closest wall to the sinks. Blaine didn't move from his spot. I sighed.

"You may not realise how sorry I am, Blaine," I said slowly, surprised that he didn't interrupt me yet, "But I am. I can't tell you how much I'm sorry. For everything."

Blaine didn't say anything, which meant it was safe for me to go on.

"Promise me one thing though..." I paused, letting a few tears fall down my face, "Don't you dare break up with him over the mistakes_ I've _made," I whispered.

He snapped his head in my direction and sooner or later straightened up from his hunched form. He was crying. His eyes were puffy and red and he was crying.

"He cheated on me, Santana!" He exclaimed through sobs, "And he got you pregnant! What am I supposed to do? Forget that any of this ever happened?"

"No..." I said, wiping the tears of my face, "You love him,"

"More then anything or anyone else in the world..." He whispered, looking slowly at his reflection in the mirror.

"You don't have to forgive me, Blaine, but forgive him." I whispered, walking up to the shorter male before me. I put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched, but got used to it quickly. "It was just mere curiosity. A one-time thing. Trust me, everytime me and Kurt spent time together, he wouldn't go through one day without talking about you. And believe it or not, he wanted to practise on me so he could impress you when it was you're first time," I said, a sadness filled my heart when I confessed that.

He looked at the floor for a second, deep in thought, but then looked back at me and narrowed his eyes, "I really don't like you, Santana," He said.

I chuckled, "I don't expect you to." I shrugged.

He took a step away from me and looked at me. He was about to exit until I grabbed his hand. He looked at me with a half-glare, half-surprised expression.

"And I would never steal him, because I've came to realize that I'm..." I paused and sucked in a deep breath before looking him in the eyes, "I'm a lesbian."

Even though Blaine wasn't too happy with me and refused to talk to me, I was proud of myself. Not for making Kurt cheat on him, because that caused Blaine to take back the engagement ring, but because they were still together and happy. Tina and Kurt and Brittany were still the only ones who knew my secret, but a certain someone kept acting weird the whole time. Finn.

Every time I would pass him in the hallways or enter the chior room late, he was the only one who still stared at me. But something in his eyes tells me it's not because I'm smoking hot. I think he found out too.

Rachel must've known and told Finn, because she's still hopelessly in love with him and wants him to be with her again. I feel sorry for the guy.

_**Tuesday Afternoon**_

When I went back to me and Abbey's place, the door was locked. I sighed misserably when I couldn't find my keys and decided to ring the doorbell. I knew Abbey didn't work on Tuesdays. The door opened and Abbey grabbed my hand and flung me inside quickly. She closed and locked the door behind her and then turned around and exhaled loudly. I raised my eyebrow. Has my girlfriend gone insane? Lovely.

But what she did next, I knew wasn't because she was insane. She helped herself to the wine bottle and that was what's causing her to be so excited. She grabbed me into a kiss and pushed me onto the couch.

"Are you drunk again?" I mumbled into her mouth.

"Maybe," She giggled and began to sloppily suck at my neck. I pushed her away. She raised an eyebrow, "Honey what's wrong? Don't you wanna do it?" She put on a cinister smile.

"Not when you're drunk," I snapped. She frowned and crossed her legs. I sighed and crawled over to her, wrapping my arms around her and stroking her hair. I hated getting mad at her. She was similar to Brittany that way.

"I didn't mean to be," She started to cry, "I was just so alone and you're always at school and stuff," She sniffled and fell into my chest. I sighed.

"But I can't just skip school, sweety," I sighed and kissed the top of her head, "How about this weekend I cook you a romantic dinner and we could get our sexy on then, okay? I want it to be special,"

She nodded and sighed, "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," I smiled, "I'm sorry too."

"Did you come out yet?" She asked me in a whisper.

I shook my head slowly, "No."

_**Wednesday Morning**_

And with that, Finn was waiting by my locker. I sighed and my mind was fighting to either run the other way and skip calculus, or face the orcha with a strong, womanly fist. So I walked up to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Hello, Great White," I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest, "Mind moving yourself away from my locker?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on," He demanded in a low voice.

I narrowed my eyes and felt a sudden nervousness deep inside, "What do you mean?" I asked, my voice breaking at the end.

"I overheard Kurt a couple nights back arguing on the phone with Blaine about _you_," He said, pushing himself off the locker and stepping away from it, "Ever since you and Kurt have become best friends, Kurt's been depressed and keeps sleep-talking about you. It's freaking me out," He said loudly.

I looked around and saw a couple people staring. "Finn, can we talk in private?"

We were in the chior room and the doors were locked. Finn sat me on a chair and he leaned against the piano, looking at me.

"Tell me what's going on," He demanded once again.

I sighed and picked at my now broken nail. I didn't want to tell Finn. I knew he was similar to Berry and would surely tell Puck to "keep it a secret", which Puck would tell Lauren, who would tell Mercedes, who would tell Rachel, who would probably tell everyone else who doesn't know yet. But this pain inside my stomach and this thing growing in me and my secret sexuality will all have to be known sooner or later.

I opened my mouth to say something until I saw Will Schuester knocking on the door. I exhaled in releif when Finn opened the door for the curly-haired Spanish teacher. He entered quickly but when he saw me, he slowed down.

"What's going on here?" He asked me, and then looked up at Finn.

"Just talking," Finn assured him, eyeing me the whole time.

"Santana, you look sick, do you want to go see the nurse?" Mr. Schue said quickly, holding out his hand for me.

I shook my head and left the room quickly, trying to hide my tears from Mr. Schue and Finn.

When I was back in glee club, I stood in the front of the chior room and took in a deep, shakey breath. I put a hand on my stomach and looked every member of the club in the eyes. Mike, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Lauren, Puck, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, Sam, and Mr. Schue. The suspence was building and my palms were beginning to sweat.

"I have an anouncement to make," I said quietly. Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Finn just stared at me and Brittany kept looking back and forth between Kurt, Artie and myself. I sighed, "You all know me as a bitch, and I understand why I've been acting the way I do... it's because I have a secret,"

"We all know you're pregnant, Santana," Lauren said with a snort. Puck silenced her with a pat on the shoulder.

"No... that's not the only thing driving me crazy..."

"Santana, you don't have to do this to yourself," Kurt whispered. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What's better, Kurt? Leaving it all bottled up inside? I've done that for years, it's time to come up straight -er- yeah," I cleared my throat and then froze when I heard the door click open.

"San?" I heard a tiny voice from behind me. I turned to see Abbey.

"Wow, so many surprise visits this week," Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Hello, who are you again?" Mr. Schue asked.

Abbey nodded quickly and shook Will's hand, "I'm Abbey Johnstone, Santana's-"

I froze. The blood in my veins turned to ice and I froze. As soon as Abbey was going to say that word, that one word that would tell everyone in this very room my secret, I was going to break down crying. I knew it. I've been doing that alot lately. I swallowed the lump in my throat when she didn't continue. She looked at me with her dark brown eyes. I nodded.

"She's my girlfriend..." I said quietly to Mr. Schue, but loud enough for everyone else to hear. I took her hand and intertwined our fingers together when I felt that very pump of couragous adrenaline. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Abbey,"

And as I thought, everyone was frozen aswell.


	11. Chapter 11 Crazy and Beautiful

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm so unbelievably sorry that I haven't written this story in a while now! But I will try to complete it! and thanks everyone so much for your love and support during this times, it's really brought my spirits up enough to write another chapter (:**

**I will probably write 3 more chapters after this and then you can tell me if I should make a continuation of Santana's life in the future, or whatnot! Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wednesday Night<strong>_

_You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
><em>Everyone else but you<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_If only you saw what I can see_  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<em>  
><em>You don't know<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>That what makes you beautiful<em>**  
><strong>

Abbey clapped wildly and laughed when I finished with a bow.

It was night of the day I came out. I felt a surge of adrenaline because, one, my girlfriend was there to support me, and two, nobody seemed to be freaked out. Sure there were some surprised looks on peoples faces, but nobody really teased on me. Well, of course not, they were so accepting of Kurt, so why shouldn't they be accepting of me? Maybe they were just scared I would punch their faces in. But overall, I didn't know what I was so scared of in the first place.

I was back with the most amazing girl of all time. She poured some red wine and lit the three candles that were on the living room coffee table. Lasagna and breadsticks were laid on my plate, along with hers. She presented the meal and then sat beside me, our backs to the couch as I skimmed through the Netflix movies. I stopped when I heard a tinging of metal on glass. I looked over and smiled.

"A toast, to my fabulous girlfriend for coming out to all her fellows friends, and peers," Abbey announced and raised her glass to me. I rolled my eyes and clinged my glass against hers. After we were done our meals, we sat on the couch, cuddled up together under the single blanket, beginning to watch _Doomsday_. I looked over at Abbey and she looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I smiled.

"What? You're making me nervous," She giggled and nudged my shoulder.

"You are just... so beautiful," I confessed, feeling my cheeks burn up. She laughed and kissed my cheek.

"You're beautiful-_er_," She teased and hid under the blanket. I sighed and dove under the blanket after her. She squeeled and ripped the blanket off our heads. We burst into laughter when we saw that our hair was all messed up and staticy.

She was the most amazing person I've ever been in contact with. She accepted my bitchy attitude, and we shared a common intelligence for music. She was the best girl I've ever laid eyes on.

She then slowly stopped laughing and cupped my cheek. She leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I pushed her back slightly and added a little more force to our liplock. I felt her warm tongue begging for an entrance, in which I gladly let her explore my mouth. She released me and took in a deep breath when I hovered my fingers across her breast.

"I'm ready, Santana," She closed her eyes and whispered.

I bit my lip, but nodded and placed my hands on her chest, slowly giving a squeeze to her breasts. She pressed her lips together and stroked her fingers over my knuckles. I kept going slowly, squeezing as I inspected her nervous and reacting body. She moved under me and began to unzip my sweater, peeling it off and tossing it onto the floor. I removed her shirt and she let out a sigh when I leaned down and kissed her stomach. I traced my tongue slowly up and down her midsection and then sucked lightly at the skin underneath her breast. She gasped and I felt her leg nervously tense under me. I smiled and kissed the skin.

I sat up and she followed me and began to kiss my lips, pushing me back slightly into the armrest. She paused to removed my tank top, joining the rest of the clothing on the floor. She looked at me and smiled. I grabbed her face and continued to kiss her lips. I loved how soft and easily her lips glided across mine. She stopped just then, keeping her eyes on me, she grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it flat on the ground, moving the coffee table aside. I raised my eyebrow and smiled. She patted the spot next to her and slowly leaned back onto her side. I crawled off the couch and over to her side. I held her waist and our lips connected once again.

Once we both were fully unclothed, Abbey couldn't help but stare. I chuckled and she watched as my stomach flexed. She smiled and ran her fingers lightly over my flesh. Over my stomach and lower toward my entrance. I bit my lip and watched as she just stared, stroking slowly over the skin where my thigh met my hips. She leaned down and kissed just under my belly button. I closed my eyes lightly and let her lips and tongue penetrate my sensitive skin. She then crawled over to the entrance of my legs and using her gentle touch, slowly pulled my legs apart.

"I'm a bit nervous," I chuckled softly.

She smiled and looked back down. She stroked her thumb in a circular motion on my clitorus and I quickly bit the insides of my cheeks. I took a tiny breath in and then let it out in a rush when I felt her put a little more pressure on the spot.

"Is that good?" She asked in a whisper and leaned forward to kiss just above where her thumb was.

"Yes, baby," I whispered back and snaked my fingers through her dark blond hair.

She removed her thumb and then I felt a warm, moist pressure against my clitorus. I dared to look at her face, full of lust as her eyebrows pulled together in luxury. I moaned when she lapped her tongue against and trailed a little South. I felt my toes curl. The moistness went away and her slender finger stroked up and down against my entrance.

"You ready?" She asked, "I've never done this before, so tell me if I'm hurting you..."

"I'm ready," I whispered and braced myself for was she was capable of.

She inserted a finger slowly and I took a deep breath, feeling the feel of excitement and hunger. It felt like I was in a whole new world, showing my body like this to a girl I loved. Letting her lead. I've never let anyone lead before, but I felt like I can trust Abbey.

"Mmm," I hummed as she added another finger in, slowly easing them in, "Twist your fingers... like that... yes," I hissed and closed my eyes tightly.

I could sence abbey's hesitance as she added a third and final finger. I looked into her eyes and motioned for her to come closer. As she leaned down infront of me and captures my lips in hers, her fingers began to get a mind of their own, speeding up the pace a little more and sometimes lead in the wrong direction, but she got the hang of it.

"Santana..." She whispered onto my lips, "You're so sexy,"

"You are too, baby," I whispered back as she began to nip at my neck, sucking and biting the soft spot. My nerves jumbled and knotted and I let out a louder moan. I spread my legs a little more and rotated my hips into her hand.

This feeling of being so close to her made my heart skip a beat. She began to penetrate deeper, quicker, almost as if she couldn't wait any longer. I couldn't wait any longer either. I needed her.

She leaned down to stroke the area with her tongue, feeling the heat and moist sensation. I threw my head back and gasped when I felt a fourth finger slide in. This was an unusual pained feeling that pulsated through my body just then, almost like I wasn't alive... on cloud 9. I couldn't feel my fingertips, but I could very well feel hers. I wanted to hold her and tell her how much I loved the feeling, until she started to quicken her pace.

I gasped and started to breath heavily. It started to feel good after a while until she pulled out and came up to kiss my lips.

"You okay?" She asked, in a whisper, her breathing a little uneasy.

I nodded and let my body calm down a bit. I stroked her face with the back of my hand and then slowly sat up, my pelvic area a little raw. I held her waist and rested her back against the blanketted floor. I kissed her lips once, and then trailed down to her sharp collar bones, loving the way they stuck out and shadowed a tiny bit on her neck. I held one of her soft, C breasts in my hand and began to kiss the other. She giggled and then moaned when my wet tongue pressed against the flesh. I began to lap at her breast with my tongue, feeling her body twitch under me as she softly moaned and ran her thin fingers through my hair.

I moved my hand under her pelvic area and began to palm her clitorus. The breath caught in her throat as she tried to figure out what just happened. I just chuckled in my head and added a little pressure, rotating my hips as well against hers. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. When I began to lightly suck on her nipple, she arched her back a bit. I would feel her muscle lightly retract from the touch. I took my hand away from her and let go of her chest. Her eyes remained closed, but I knew what I had to do to make her excited. I did a position that I, myself, enjoyed very much. I swung one of my legs perpendicular to her waist, and the other leg remained between her theighs. I rested my pelvic against the soft flesh of her own and began to rotate. Her eyes popped open and she let out a gasp. I smiled at myself and began to flex my buttox muscles, causing her to buck her hips.

"Ugh... Santana," She moaned and then gasped when I hit spot on onto her clitorus.

The sensual feeling brought me to life and I began to use my hands to message her theighs in such a motion that made her whine. I pumped my hips into hers and just listened to the way she called out my name. The moisture finally reacting to this very action.

"Come on baby," I moaned between my teeth, "Cum for me,"

Abbey threw her head back and her eyes squeezed shut. She gripped onto the blanket and gasped.

I stopped moving my hips and looked down at her. She opened her eyes slowly and took in a deep breath.

"I need... a cigarette..." She breathed.

I laughed and leaned down to capture her lips in my own.

That night I sat in me and Abbey's bed and looked at my phone. It was a picture of me and Abbey kissing, one of us at the Lima Bean, and another of her with a hand on my stomach. I sighed and looked down at my increasing size. Though it's already been three months now, I could feel the hardness of my stomach increase. People started to notice a little change in my appearence. Even Blaine kept texting me, asking me if I needed anything.

I haven;t seen Kurt in a while, nor have I heard from him. It's been a few weeks and he wasn't at school for one of them. I was a little curious, so I scrolled through my contacts and found Kurt. I clicked his name, and pressed call.

I waited for the rings as I laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Abbey was at work until 9, and it was only 8:15. My God, I missed her already...

"Hello, Santana," Kurt said in a groggy tone.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, why haven't you called?" I asked, gnawing on the inside of my cheeks.

"Oh... just drama between the parents and stuff..."

My heart skipped a beat and I held my breath.

"You didn't..."

"What? No! No... I wouldn't... well, we should sooner or later... but not right now,"

"No, Kurt, you listen to me," I said, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and pulling my eyebrows together in anger, "Don't you ever tell your parents! _Ever_! All parents seem to have a connection with each other, and the last thing I need is to have my Abuela spooning out my eyes with a fork because i fucked up and got pregnant!"

Kurt didn't speak, but I heard a long, outstretched sigh across the line. I shook my head slowly and rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing right now? Can you come over?"

"Santana, it's a Wednesday," Kurt whined.

"I wanted you to meet Abbey..." I said slowly, "She's been dying to meet you,"

Again, nothing. Kurt clicked his tongue and then sighed again.

"Fine, but only for like an hour. My parents are out and Finn's at Rachel's, so you're lucky," Kurt said.

"Great, you know the address right?"

"Yeah, I have it on my phone," Kurt said.

I nodded and hung up. I sat there and awaited for the doorbell to ring. Either by the love of my life, or Kurt. I felt so alone and as I sat there, unmoved, stroking my stomach, I felt a nervousness wash over me. I paused and held my breath when I heard something fall. I quickly spun around to see what fell and when I saw nothing, I slowly got up from the bed and walked over to Abbey's side of the bed. Her night table was very unorganized and messy. I looked around for any presence, and when I saw none, I opened the top drawer of her dresser. I chuckled when I saw a hot pink toy peaking its way out of a few envelopes.

Envelopes? I raised and eyebrow and picked one up. I examined the name. _Drake Larky. _I pressed my lips together. This letter was sent all the way from the UK. And it was already opened. I know it was wrong to snoop through other people's stuff, but it was just mere curiosity. As I slid the top of the envelope open, a hand-written message was inside. I narrowed my eyes and licked my lips nervously as I took it out to get a better look at it.

_Dearest, Abbey,_

_I know I haven't written to you in a while now, but I just wanted to say tha-_

The doorbell rang and I quickly shoved the letter back in the envelope and stuck it in the drawer. Closing the drawer quickly and sprinting towards the door. I stopped in front of it and took a few calming breathes. It wasn't Abbey, because she would've had a key on her. I opened the door and smiled when I saw a messy Kurt at the foot of the door. He gave a curt nod as I moved out of the way and let him inside.

"Welcome to the Maya/Lopez home," I welcomed Kurt, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Nice, very nice," He nodded slowly as he looked around, his un-plastered hair soft and bouncy, "An nice choice in art display. Me likey,"

I smiled and gave him the short tour. I made us both tea and we sat in the dining room.

"So where's this Abbey? From what I saw at glee club today, she seems very outgoing, but I can;t help to think that she's going to be some big stoner," Kurt fanned his hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, she doesn't like smoking outside, and no, she's not a stoner," Santana laughed and sipped her tea.

"So when do you think she'll be here?"

I glanced at the clock. It was 20 minutes after 9 and frowned.

"Yeah, she's a bit late," I mumbled to myself and picked my phone up from the coffee table. I looked up her name and pressed call.

I put the speaker to my ear and looked at Kurt. He smiled and I smiled as well until I heard a click.

"Hey, Ab-" I paused when I heard heavy breathing. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. I put the phone on speaker and Kurt slowly got up from the couch and walked over to my side.

"Abbey?" I called into the phone.

"Oh... hey doll!" She exclaimed.

"What's going on, honey?" I asked, looking at Kurt.

"Umm... the shift took a little longer then planned... I'll be home in 12," Abbey said.

"Abbey, hang up the phone," A male voice demanded.

"What's going on, Abbey?" I asked, getting a little angry at the way this phone call was beginning to sound.

"Baby, I got to go. I promise I'll be home soon!" She said, and then I heard a click.

My jaw dropped as Kurt bit his bottom lip. I chuckled nervously and ran a hand down my face.

"I can not believe she would do this to me..."

"Santana, I think you're overreacting," Kurt said, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Did you not hear that heavy breathing? And that voice? Who's voice was that, Kurt? Cuz it sure as hell didn't sound like mine," I shook my head and pulled away from Kurt, "I can't believe she's cheating on me!"

"I doubt that's what she was doing," Kurt shook his head and stamped his foot, "Dammit, Santana! Why are you like that?"

I looked over at Kurt and narrowed my eyebrows. But he was right. I always overlooked things... I pressed my lips together and sighed. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Kurt sat down next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be hard, Santana," Kurt whispered, stroking my dark hair with his soft hands, "You just have to trust Abbey,"

"I trust you," I whispered and pulled my head away to look at Kurt's face.

He looked into my eyes and pushed my hair back from my face. I leaned my lips close to his and connected our flesh together, tasting his bittersweet lips against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again! Thank you all for reviewing and I hope to hear from you in the future! Tell me what you think about this story so far (:<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 What To Do

**AN: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thursday morning<strong>_

I was so tired the night before, not wanting to get into a huge arguement with Abbey. But I did sleep on the couch, which made Abbey a little unnerved, even though I pretended to sleep before she got home. Kurt had left in a rush because he got a phone call from his dad telling him that him and Carol would be back at their house in 15 minutes. I was a wreck that morning. My brain hurt, my body hurt, but most of all, my heart hurt. That morning... when I smelt the cigarette smoke mixed with eggs, I knew Abbey had gone grocery shopping... or cheating again. I clutched my stomach and took a deep breath. I had to stop thinking like that before it effected the baby.

I drove my car to the Lima Bean and saw Kurt talking to Blaine. He was dressed like a bussiness man with a semi-formal vest and pocket chain, slack pants and glossy shoes. He ran a hand through his naturally soft hair as he talked to Blaine. It was unsettling the way Blaine leaned back in his seat, looking down at his drink constantly. I sighed when I thought about the whole situation in my head. I still had feelings for Kurt. And what if Abbey was cheating on me? What was I supposed to do then? And what I really wanted to know was why she had a letter from some tool in the UK.

I looked in my rear-veiw mirror to fix my red lipgloss and then looked up when I saw the couple move. Kurt stood from his seat and nodded at Blaine. I saw Blaine open his mouth to say something, but Kurt was already halfway out the door. Blaine ran to catch up to him and then grabbed his waist. I sunk low in my seat and slipped on my sunglasses so that I was less noticable. Kurt's hands flew up in surprise as Blaine mounted a kiss on his lips. Oh God. Kurt wrapped his arms around Jerry Curl's neck and deepened the kiss. I pressed my lips together and looked over at a few people walking past them quickly in disgust. Oh how I wanted to just run out the strangers and rip their hair out. But I maintaned myself from doing so.

As they pulled away, Kurt slowly smiled and stroked down Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled and turned away, but froze when he saw me. I swore under my breath and wiggled my fingers at him. He didn't do anything, he just turned on his heel and walked the opposite direction. Kurt raised an eyebrow and then looked at me. He rolled his eyes and smiled, his cheeks rosy as he galloped over to the door. I unlocked the door and he opened it, stepping inside and buckling himself up. He let out a relieved breath and slapped his theighs.

"Hello, stud," I rolled my eyes and backed the car up and out onto the road, putting it in forward drive.

"Hello," He smiled and drummed his fingers against his leg happily, "So did you find out anything about Abbey yet?" He asked, trying not to smile.

I shook my head and sighed when the streetlight went red. I looked over at Kurt and frowned.

"Sorry about my actions last night... for kissing you,"

Kurt looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I know you're in love with Blaine, and I'm just sorry, alright?" I said, not sure if I should continue to apologize my heart out.

"Wow, Santana, there was no need for an apology," Kurt chuckled.

I raised an eyebrow. He nodded sulenley and laughed.

"Matter of fact, I was kind of hoping for more then just a kiss... but whatever," Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

I was so occupied with staring at Kurt that I didn't notice the light turn green. A car honked its horn behind me and I jumped and stepped on the gas, making the car jerk before continuing a smooth path.

"So you would've had sex with me?" I asked in disbelief. Kurt shrugged again, "You're drunk, aren't you,"

"No, but I was a bit last night," Kurt confessed with a laugh, "Still wouldn't have minded a blow job or _something_," He exclaimed.

"Shut it, or lose it, Hummel," I snapped. He quickly pressed his lips together and snorted.

I parked into the school's lot and shut the car off, turning to Kurt.

"Kurt, I don't think you should get married," I said, placing my hand on his.

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at our hands, "And why not?"

"Because if I was fully commited to someone like that, even_ I _wouldn't show up at somebody else's house drunk and beg them to fuck me," I laughed.

"But I didn't," Kurt smiled and held up a finger.

"But you _did_ kiss me, and that's considered cheating,"

"No, _you_ kissed _me_, so therefore you were cheating,"

I sighed. He was right. But that didn't matter because I knew he enjoyed it.

"We both cheated..." I sighed and reached for my bag in the back seat before opening the door to get out of the car.

Kurt quickly ran to catch up to me. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure what to add at this point," He laughed, "You know I love Blaine, and I know you love Abbey, so let's just not tell them, alright? Shit happens," Kurt shrugged.

I snorted and opened my locker, almost hitting Kurt with it, "I love how you're so calm about this, and here I am freaking out," I grabbed my calculus books and shut the locker, turning to face Kurt.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't find it a big deal, really, but next time you know not to invite me over so late at night," He winked.

I laughed and linked arms with Kurt, walking him to our class.

And out of nowhere, Jewfro and his companion show up and start snapping pictures. I sheild my eyes and smack the camera out of his grasp.

"What the fuck, asshole? Do you mind?" I yelled at him.

Jacob Ben-Israel started to shake, but he still remained to smile nervously at us. He laughed an unsettled laugh and shook his head quickly.

"So are you guys like... a couple now?" He asked, pointing his microphone at Kurt's nose.

Kurt cleared his throat and moved the microphone away from his face, "If you don't mind, we're going to get to class now, I suggest you do the same," He grabbed my arm and shoved past the two boys.

"Santana, do you have a Hummel-toasted bun in the oven?" Jacob called after me with a snicker.

I froze in place and Kurt quickly looked over at them. He let go of me and walked up to Jacob. I turned around to see Kurt violently shove the Jew.

"I-I-I won't let a g-g-girl push me around," Jacob shook violently and laughed. His companion had wide eyes as he started to record the fight on camera.

Everyone started to stare at the action, watching in pure disbelief. I pressed my lips together as I felt tears prickle my eyes.

"W-w-w-we knew you were a lesbian, Santana," Jacob laughed, looking straight at me with his beady little eyes and his greasy fro sticking to the side of his face with sweat, "B-b-bet you didn't know you can g-g-get pregnant by another girl," He laughed and pointed a finger at Kurt.

The hallway went silent as everyone's eyes were on me now. I felt a mixture of nausia, embarassment, anger, fear, and worst of all... regret. I had to do something, but I didn't want to. I didn't know how to. I didn't want to make a scene, but everyone was counting on me to do something that only Santana would do. I needed to show Jacob exactly how he made me feel at that very moment. That very second. The second when my lips quivered and I felt myself spinning into a dark abyss. I reluctantly balled my hands into fists and forced my legs to move. As pained as I felt, I walked up to Jacob and threw a fist square at his jaw, feeling something snap under the pressure. Jacob screamed and fell to the ground. I turned around and looked at everyone. The tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Fuck off!" I yelled.

Everyone quickly dispersed and went to their classes in silence. I turned to looked at Jacob, not with anger, but with sadness. He quickly scrammed to his feet, clutching onto his jaw and running away from me and Kurt. His companion following close behind.

I turned to look at Kurt. He half-smiled and wrapped me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his body and began to sob into his dress shirt.

"I would've broke more then just his jaw if I had enough motive," I whispered, "I'm going to be sick,"

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom," Kurt said, leading me into the girl's washroom.

After school, the glee club was all in the auditorium. I loved this wide open space because you didn't feel like you were in a classroom sitting next to sweaty, snoring, acne-invaded teenagers who insist on copying all your homework because they were too caught up in their World of Warcraft game the night before. I breathed in and let out a sigh of relief when I saw Schuester walk up onto the stage with a huge smile on his face. I sat on the stage with Kurt and Tina by my side. Mercedes kept giving me sideways glances the whole time which obviously meant she's heard something new about me. Great. Rachel must've told her...

But suddenly, when everyone was on the stage, Mr. Schue looked at me and cleared his throat, taking something from his pocket. A DVD. I raised an eyebrow and Tina put a hand on my leg. I looked at the Asain and saw her give me a small smile. Something was seriously wrong here.

"Santana," Mr. Schue said, "Can I talk to you please?" He asked.

I nodded slowly and got up from my seat. I looked back at Kurt and Tina. Tina seemed like she knew what was going on, but Kurt looked frightened. I took a deep breath and followed after Mr. Schue after he played the new Madonna music video on the small screen.

He led me out into the hallway and then turned around, placing his hands on my shoulders. He looked sad, like he was about to cry. I raised an eyebrow.

"Santana, I heard what's going on... Miss Pillsburry and I heard about the fight between Kurt and Jacob, and how you broke his jaw," He frowned.

I sighed.

"Is it true what he said about you?" Schuester whispered.

I tried to look mean and unsatisfied with Mr. Schue's stupid question, but instead I broke down crying. He put an arm around my shoulders and tried to comfort me. And as much as I wanted to punch him out for touching me, I badly needed the contact. I wrapped my arms around him and just cried.

"Did you want to go talk to Miss Pillsburry?" Will asked almost in a whisper.

"No," I shook my head and rubbed at my eyes, "I'm capable of doing everything myself,"

"Santana, all this stress in unhealthy for your..." He glaned down at my stomach and sighed, "It's not right. You should trust us. We're all here to help you,"

"Who else found out?" I asked, not really caring at the moment what Will was trying to say.

He sighed and frowned, "I'm not sure,"

I pressed my lips together and shook my head sadly, folding my arms across my chest.

"How long has it been since you started to develope feelings for Kurt?" Miss Pillsburry asked, taking off her rubber gloves and placing them neatly on the table next to her.

I sighed and shrugged, "I don't know... 3 months ago?"

"Ah," The ginger nodded and pulled out a drawer, taking out a peice of folded paper and handing it to me, "Here you go, fresh off the printer this morning,"

It was a pamphlet that read _"How to deal with being in love with your gay best friend"_ and it showed a picture of a small boy with a rainbow shirt on, and a girl who had hearts in her eyes. I rolled my eyes and tucked the pamphlet into my bag carelessly.

"But there's something else me and Mr. Schue heard, that you-"

"That I'm pregnant with my gay best friend's baby?" I looked at her, clearly displeased.

Her big, brown eyes widened and she cleared her throat and nodded, "And how long has it been sinse you two... you know," She made an action of her fingers intertwining with each other.

"3 Months," I shrugged.

Miss Pillsburry nodded like she understood everything that was going on, "I know this may sound strange and a little uncomfortable, but I'm not sure which other way to put it," She paused and waited for my okay, which I bluntly gave her, "Do you think that maybe you were desperate? Because a lot of kids come in here telling me how they've had 'you-know-what' with the other person only because they felt alone in the world," She gave me a sad smile.

I sighed, "I guess so,"

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Who was what?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Who was the person you were in love with, who brought your spirits down to the point where you had to give up your body to the last resort?" Miss Pillsburry said calmly.

I pressed my lips together. She probably already heard that I was a lesbian. I looked down at my hands, "Brittany,"

"B-Brittany?" Miss Pillsburry raised her eyebrows and opened her drawer again, "As in Brittany Pierce? Your best friend?" She shuffled a few papers around and I sighed impatiently, "Sorry I just.. ah! Here you go," Emma held another peice of paper to me.

But this time it read _"I think I like vaginas". _I glared at Miss Pillsburry, but she didn't seem to notice.

Going to Miss Pillsburry was absoluetly no help whatsoever. I stumbled out into the football feild instead to get some air. Glee club was still going on, but I shouldn't waste my time in there when I had other things to worry about. I was going to be a _mom_. I was going to be a mom with trust issues. I was going to be a mom with trust issues who could never figure out why she made the mistakes she did in the past. I covered my face with my hands when I made it to the center of the feild and dropped to the ground, staining my yellow jeans with the sweet-smelling grass of June. The sun was covering over me, but it was slowly setting as the time ticked by. Second by second, minute by minute, to the point where the tears stopped rolling down my face and obsorbing into the ground. I looked up and saw a figure standing at the other side of the feild near the open doors to the boy's locker room. I stood up and squinted my eyes. Bold shoulders, tall frame, orca figure. It was Finn Hudson. I waited until he came closer to start walking toward the bleachers. By the time he caught up to me, he sat beside me on the cold, steel bleachers and sighed.

I had my lips pressed tightly together as Finn put a hand on my shoulder.

"Kurt told me what happened..." Finn said. I snapped my head up to look at him in anger, "No, don't worry, I promise I wont tell anyone. Especially not Rachel," He shook his head.

"She already knows..." I sighed and looked down at his faded demin-jeans.

Finn rubbed my back and sighed, "I know you tease me, make fun of me, call my names and all... but I really care about you, Santana. We all do. We're like the Partridge Family... only there are 12 of us... and Mr. Schue doesn't really look like Shirley Jones..." Finn looked confused, but shook his head and looked back at me. I rolled my eyes and half-heartedly smiled.

"Thanks," I sighed, "I just feel terrible... everything bad is happening to me,"

Finn snorted, "Well at least no one in your family died... or you didn't make the football team... or you caught your girlfriend cheating on you..."

I looked at Finn and pursed my lips. He gasped.

"You didn't make the football team?"

"No!" I playfully hit him, "I think... my girlfriend's cheating on me." I didn't quite meet Finn's eyes as I felt my own fill with tears.

Finn exhaled through partially closed lips, making him sound fimilar to a horse.

"Tough life," He sighed.

"Yup," Santana nodded.

I waited in the parking lot for Kurt, and as soon as I saw a black pair of work boots fashionably make their way out the door, I knew it was him. I smiled when I saw him walk closer to me, but even my smile could easily be identified as a mask from my withering pain. Kurt frowned and put a hand on my arm.

"Maybe I should drive?" He asked.

I shook him off me and made my way to the passenger seat, tossing my keys in his general direction.

As we sped down the road and toward the fork in the road that led me to either to the Maya-Lopez house, or the Hummel-Hudsen house, Kurt took a jerking right turn. We were headed down the dark-paved roads, past a few trees and through the small town. And then we turned again and Kurt slowed down on the grey road, making a smooth right and parking in the driveway. _His _driveway. I was confused, but I didn't bother to question him.

As he shut off the egnition and closed the door, he walked over to where the passenger side and opened the door for me. But before I could move, he leaned his face close to mine and caught my lips in such a loving embrace that it took my breath away. I just savoured the moment and ran my fingers through his ungelled mane, feeling ever fiber of his being through me. He inhaled a large gulp of air through his nose and climbed into the car, shutting the door behind him.

Maybe I was just crazy, but it seemed like Kurt might've had some feelings for me at that moment. The way he just grabbed me and touched me felt like something out of a movie. Or when I was dating Sam. Sam was probably the only one who really cared for once. But Kurt was softer, gentler, and somehow even sexier. He placed his cold fingers against the nape of my neck and I gasped lightly. He let go of my lips and exhaled, pressing his forehead against mine, his eyes closed. He remained in that position until I heard his breathing calm.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"It's alright," i whispered back.

He leaned away from me to look at my face and then smiled and nodded firmly. He opened the door again and stepped out, placing a hand palm-up infront of me. I rolled my eyes and smiled, taking his hand. He helped me down and locked the door, placing the keys into my jacket pocket.

We were now inside and he threw his spare keys onto the key holder and grabbed an apple from the bowl. He motioned for me to take one, but I declined.

He grabbed my hand again and started to walk upstairs.

"Kurt is that you?" A deep, male voice hummed from another room.

I jumped in fright and Kurt turned around to look at whoever was calling him.

"No dad, this is a robbery," He said sarcastically. I chuckled.

I heard footsteps and quickly turned around to see a bald man stand before me. Burt Hummel hand his hand on his hip and another was holding a muffin. Kurt gasped and let go of my hand, storming down the stairs and snatching the muffin out of his dad's hand.

"You know muffins are high in colesterol!" Kurt shreiked and put it back under a glass container.

"Damn," Burt frowned and then looked up at me with dark hazel eyes, "Hello Santana," He nodded.

"Hello Mr. Hummel,"

He chuckled, "Like I mentioned before, just call me Burt, sweetheart," He waved dismissivley and chuckled, "You look kind of pale, are you alright?" he asked, squinting his eyes at me.

"Just a little sick," I confessed with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Oh, that reminds me! Kurt, make some peppermint tea, would you?" Burt asked his son.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, "Get Finn to do it!" He said.

"He's at Puck's though, and Carol is shopping for some sort of foot-massage water-jet thingy," He shrugged, "Like we need one of those anyway,"

"Why?" Kurt asked, looking quickly up at me. I pressed my lips together.

"No idea..." Burt said through narrowed eyes, peering back and forth from me to Kurt, "But I call being the first to try it out!" He exclaimed, raising his hand up in the air.

I laughed.

"Oh dad," Kurt sighed and shook his head, "Anyway, we'll be in my room if you need me," He waved to his dad.

"Alright, you kids play nice," He warned and walked quickly into the kitchen.

"Dad, I swear if I find that muffin even a millimeter off-"

"My God, I'm not going to touch the stupid muffin, Kurt," Burt mocked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand again, leading me up into his bedroom.

He closed the door behind him and locked it. He exhaled in relief and flopped onto his bed. I just sat nicely on the edge of the mattress and stroked my stomach.

"So why are we at your house again?" I asked, looking down at Kurt.

Kurt rolled onto his back and looked at me, suddenly saddened.

"I was thinking about breaking up with Blaine..." Kurt sighed.

I raised my eyebrow.

"It's just cause he's always worried that I'm cheating on him and complains about you needing the best support and stuff." He shrugged, "I mean, like he's putting all his effort into trying to make our lives normal again... and I just can't see that happening,"

I sighed and looked down at my hands, "But what about today? This morning?"

"Oh, the kiss? I have no idea where that came from," Kurt shrugged, "He was just talking about what would happen if we told our parents about this situation, and then I noticed your car here and told him that I should probably wait outside for you. And then he just ran up to me, kissed me, and told me he loved me."

"Well, he obviously cares about you, Kurt. He cares about us." I said with a reassuring smile, "Please don't break up with him because of me. I can't support myself. Me and Abbey..." The last word stuck in my throat.

Kurt looked at me, "But what if you find out she doesn't actually love you?"

I shrugged and rubbed my temples.

Why does everything have to be so difficult?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you think Abbey is cheating? Review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Stupid, Stupid, Stupid

**AN: So thank you all for still reading this story! Sorry I haven't written much, but this story is slowly coming to its end :'( This chapter is in Kurt's POV, so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Friday Night<em>

I texted Blaine a farewell as I climbed into bed and shut off my lamp. I took in a deep breath and ran a hand through my short, brown hair. I peered at the digital clock to my right. It was 11 at night, past my regular curfew. If I kept this up, I would have bags forming in no time. It's just, I couldn't stop thinking about Santana. It was the first time I've ever had an appeal toward a girl. Well, besides Brittany, but that was just because she was so well in shape and I wanted so hard to be straight. But it was all still very confusing to me. And now I was going to be a dad. I couldn't bare the idea of it then, but now I believe that things will actually be alright. As long as I'm still supporting Santana in every way possible and maintaining a healthy lifestyle for her and myself, then things will be alright.

Ugh, who was I kidding? I was fucked.

There was a silent knock on my door and I heard a whisper from a female voice. Carol. What was she doing up? She had work early the next day.

"Come in," I called in a whisper and sat up, flicking on the light.

Carol came in carrying a box. Her short, copper-brown hair bounced as she ducked into the room. She smiled half-heartedly.

"Hey sweety," She said and closed the door slowly behind her. She turned and made herself comfortable at the side of the bed, "Here's the jet I found, it was built for stress-relief. I figured you needed it because you seemed a little down lately," She put it onto the ground and looked back up at me.

I smiled and nodded, "Thanks so much, that was very thoughtful. It should go well with my foot-spa routine tomorrow," I tipped the box over slightly to see the picture of the jet.

She was silent. Something unnerving stirred in my stomach when I didn't feel her move or breath or anything. I slowly leaned back up and looked at Carol. Tears were in her eyes. I pressed my mouth into a straight line and examined her a bit. I couldn't help my heart from beating loudly in my chest. Did she find out?

"Carol?"

She let out a small unhumourous chuckle and then her eyebrows slanted upward in worry.

"Kurt... that Santana girl... is she... did you..." She paused and looked into my eyes.

There was complete and utter silence as she just stared into my eyes. I took in a deep breath to try to calm my burning insides and then closed my eyes lightly. I heard her shuffle and then felt a sudden hand touch my cheek.

"Sweety, please," She whispered in a tone that was barely audible.

I felt the tears sting my eyes as I held her hand to my cheek, "Please don't tell my father..." I whispered.

"Oh Kurt," She cried and grabbed me into a tight hug.

It felt like I wasn't alive at that moment. A tingling feeling covered over my fingertips. The same feeling I got when Santana came out to the glee club. The same feeling when me and Blaine had our first kiss. The same feeling when Blaine found out about me impregnating one of my most trusted and loyal friends. Like I wasn't alive. Like I was floating above my body and looking down at myself and shaking my head slowly at the stupid decisions I've made. How could I have been so thoughtless? So careless? This wasn't just affecting me and Santana, but our families as well. Our friends. Carol had to deal with Quinn being pregnant for a while, believing her son had done that, and now me. So much stress has been brought upon Carol. And... my dad. With his serious heart condition... how was he going to handle this?

"Kurt," Carol said and pulled back to look at my face, tears rolled down her cheek, "This doesn't seem like you... why... how could this have happened?"

I wiped away a few tears that leaked from my eyes and looked down at my hands in which she grasped.

"I guess I was... desperate for attention," I whispered, "Me and Blaine... Blaine and I... got into a fight because I thought he was cheating on me... and then Santana..." I paused to look up at Carol, "Wait... how did you find out anyway?"

Her face flushed a bit as she glanced over at my phone.

"I didn't mean to be a snoop, but your cell phone kept vibrating and I was just a little concerned that it might've been urgent..." She looked back at my face and I could tell that she was only being sincere, "Please don't hate me,"

I filled my cheeks with an unsteady breath and then exhaled slowly and nodded.

"It's okay," I said rubbing the tears out of my eyes, "You were just doing your job... being a concerned mom," I gave a tiny half smile.

"Oh Kurt," She whispered and grabbed me into a tight hug again, "How are we going to tell your father...?"

"I'll figure something out, but please don't say anything yet," I whispered.

"I promise you," She said.

The feeling in my gut was slowly melting away as I told her the story. I knew I could trust Carol.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday Morning<em>

It was my date with Blaine. He was a very romantic type so I knew it was going to be fun. It would at least take the stress off me for a while. I just couldn't help but think about Santana. What was she doing right now? Still sleeping on the couch? Maybe she found out that Abbey _was _cheating on her. Was she sleeping on the couch? On the streets? I closed my eyes for a brief moment and then opened them quickly when I remembered I was on the road to a perfect date. I looked over at Blaine at the wheel and smiled. He quickly glanced over and then a smile crept onto his face.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing," I smiled and looked at the dashboard. It was only 8 in the morning, and the air was a little chilly. The sun was just starting to warm everything up. "So where are we going, oh mysterious one?"

"You'll see," He laughed, "Patience my dear, patience," I nodded.

I tapped my fingers against my thighs to the beat of _"Don't You Want Me Baby" _on the radio. The memories of Blaine and Rachel's kiss from her party sped past my mind. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked and slowed down to a stop at the red light.

"This song. So many horrible memories and sleepless nights," I put a dramatic arm to my forehead and fluttered my eyelashes at Blaine.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, I told you a thousand times that I didn't enjoy it," He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I know, I just like making you feel bad," I shrugged and gave him a sweet smile.

He sighed and then looked over at me, examining my face. Please Blaine... just kiss me. I stopped smiling and I could feel my face heat up as he kept staring.

"Uh, Blaine?" I asked, shuffling uncomfortably.

He all but smiled and unbuckled his seatbelt to lean closer to me. He swiftly held my chin with his index and thumb. He pressed his soft lips against mine and I ran a mindless hand through his curls. I tasted green apple. My heart raced like it was our first kiss all over again.

"Mmmm, you're delicious," I hummed against his curls as he started to kiss my neck.

"You are too," He whispered against my neck.

I felt the hairs on my body stand on end when the heat of Blaine's breath pushed against my heated skin. I looked out of the corner of my eye and gasped.

"Blaine! GREEN LIGHT!" I shrieked.

He jumped off me and stepped on the peddle, making the car jerk and speed down the intersection. A couple cars honked angrily at us and Blaine laughed nervously.

"You, Kurt Hummel, should stop being so damn irresistible,"

I laughed and swallowed the nervous lump in throat. If we weren't on the road, would he have had sex with me? Knowing that I was going to be a father? Knowing that I wasn't a virgin? I decided not to make myself worry about anything. I was going to have fun today.

When we got to our destination, I couldn't help the huge smile that formed on my face.

"The beach?" I asked with excitement.

He nodded and parked next to the dock, "And perfect timing too," He chuckled and pointed at the cars rushing in to find parking spots as well. Blaine unbuckled himself and hopped out of the car after shutting it off. He opened the back door and shuffled around.

"But I don't have my-"

"100 SPF sunblock? Yes you do," Blaine held up a bottle. I opened my mouth to protest, but was cut off by a flying pair of light blue swimming shorts, "And your swim trunks,"

"How did you-" I pulled the article of clothing off my face to see that Blaine held a picnic basket in his arm. A smile spread from ear-to-ear as my insides fluttered about, "Oh, how sweet,"

"And a picnic for my wonderful, loving, caring boyfriend who I wonderfully love and care about," Blaine smiled proudly and opened the door for me. I nodded and thanked my glamorous boyfriend as I leaped gently out of the car.

I couldn't help but brace myself for the worst. I had a feeling Blaine was trying to soften me up and then tell me some sort of terrible news, but so far all we've been doing was having fun. Well, it shouldn't surprise me after all.

After jumping the waves a bit and having Blaine dunk me under water, we were very far from shore and I couldn't stop myself from clinging onto Blaine's neck. He just laughed and dragged me around before we reached a warm spot in the water and I could feel the sand seep between my toes. I giggled and looked into Blaine's hazel eyes. He smiled and leaned in to press a salty kiss to my lips. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. This is what I wanted, a nice day at the beach, making out with Blaine in the cool and warmth of the day. I always remembered seeing couples doing this, but I never would have guessed this would happen to me.

Blaine pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I took in a deep breath and smiled back.

"You are such a better kisser then Sant-" I paused and bit my lip.

Blaine's smile slowly disappeared. He lifted his feet off the sandy bottom and began to drift away.

"Blaine, I'm sor-"

"No, you know what, Kurt? It's fine," Blaine said, floating on his back now, looking up into the sky.

"Well it's obviously not if you keep floating away like that!" I frowned and chased after him.

He just looked back at me and then smiled a sarcastic smile, "Why are we here, Kurt?" He asked.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, "So we could have a romantic date and stop worrying about the real world?"

Blaine raised his big eyebrows and shrugged, "And... what are we doing?"

I sighed and pushed my soaking hair back away from my face, "The exact opposite. I'm really sorry!"

Blaine shrugged, "It's okay I guess."

There was an awkward silent. I just looked at my feet in the water and watched as they deformed from the waves.

"Kurt, don't worry about it," Blaine sighed. I looked up to see his face in front of mine. He gave a half-hearted smile. "I just don't want to think about the bad things right now. I just want to be happy with you,"

I smiled and allowed his hand to cup to cheek. I closed my eyes and pressed my cheek into the palm of his hand, feeling his heated skin touch mine. He ducked his head and caught my lips in his own.

"I want to make it up to you," He whispered hoarsely in my ear.

A tingling feeling fell in the pit of my stomach and I dared myself to open my eyes. I pulled my head slightly away from Blaine and looked into his eyes. They were a golden brown with what seemed to be green lightning-bolt-like strings streaming from his pupils. He looked hungry. Eager. I swallowed the lump in my throat when he grabbed my waist carefully and pulled me closer to fit the form of his body. I sighed a bit and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pepper my neck in soft, wet kisses as he hoisted up my legs to wrap around his waist. I didn't have to worry about weighing too much for Blaine's shot figure because the water made me as light as a feather.

"Come," Blaine whispered and carried me out of the water.

The gravity came back , but Blaine still had the strength to carry me. I looked around nervously for any looking eyes, but the beach seemed to be quite clear today. Blaine still insisted on carrying me to a secret place: under the docks. It was dark and damp, but I didn't mind. Blaine was still warm. I looked down at his contracting muscles as he laid me down on the cool sand. I looked up at him and opened my mouth to say something, but Blaine cut me off with his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss a little. Only his upper body was rested against mine, but it still felt perfect.

"Blaine," I whispered, "Blaine..."

"Yes?" He whispered back and began to kiss my jaw line a bit.

"Are you... are we..." I trailed off when I felt his wondering hands lead downward, "Oh..." I closed my eyes and absorbed the sensual feeling of Blaine's callused fingertips over my sensitive skin.

"Shh..." Blaine hummed and planted a wet kiss to my stomach, "Not another word..."

"O-okay..." I squealed silently and bit my bottom lip as Blaine's fingers wrapped around the waistband of my swimming shorts. I cringed when I felt the only protection leave my body. A cool breeze blew past my now naked body and I shivered.

I opened one eye to look down at Blaine. He looked so demonic. His eyes were wide in lust as he ghosted his fingers over my thighs. I forced myself to look away from his beautiful face as he lightly took my member in his warm hands. I opened my mouth and closed my eyes tightly. Was he actually about to- OH MY GOD.

I felt a foreign force around my cock. I only knew this to be Blaine's thick, luscious lips. I licked my lips nervously and looked around quickly for something to hold on to, but I was distracted when I felt a light sucking tug on my cock. I gasped when Blaine clutched onto my thighs and began to rotate his thumbs into the soft flesh. I ground my teeth together and couldn't help but let another embarrassing squeal leave my throat. Blaine slowly bobbed his head once around my cock and then sucked a little harder. One of his hands left my thighs and instead wrapped around my shaft, twisted upward as his mouth left. I looked down at Blaine again and saw his eyes fixed on my own as he worked his hand around my member. I let out another gasp when he sped up his pace and threw my head back. His mouth was back around my member, bobbing in a motion similar to the way his fist enclosed around it. His rigid tongue stroked across the tip sullenly over and over again. I spread my legs a little wider and then felt Blaine's hand and mouth being removed.

Out of breath, I looked up at Blaine in confusion and then saw him working his own swimming shorts off. I bit my lip and waited to see what Blaine has been hiding all this time. When he saw me staring, he teasingly pulled his shorts just a little ways to see the curly hair poke out from under his shorts. I pressed my lips together and was mentally swearing and screaming at just how sexy Blaine looked at that moment. Just like a model. Perfect. Tanned skin, perfectly sculpted face, toned body, and a trail of dark hair leading straight to the main focus of the picture. I couldn't help but hoist myself onto one elbow and reaching forward to stroke his torso, slowly leading down onto the bulge in his shorts. Blaine chuckled and grabbed my wrist roughly and pushed my palm into his bulge. I raised my eyes and looked up at Blaine's pleasured face. I slid my body into a sitting position and then examined Blaine's face as I added a little rotate of my palm. His lips parted slightly and I took the opportunity to plant a soft, wet kiss to his lips.

"I've never done this before," Blaine whispered in a raspy tone.

I hesitated to respond, but Blaine caught my lips in his own once again. I decided it was time to tug the wet shorts off of Blaine's perfect body to see the rest of it. In one swift yank, the shorts were removed, but Blaine didn't stop kissing me, and I didn't mind the least. I stroked his long and hard cock with my fingertips and gasped at its length. I broke away from Blaine's lips and peered down at the anaconda that was now in my hands.

"H-holy shit..." I stuttered in a whisper.

Blaine just laughed and laid back in the sand. He peered up at me through his eyelashes and the closed his eyes. "Fuck me..." He whispered.

I swallowed the hard lump in my throat and bit my lip.

"What about p-protection?" I mumbled and looked around for our stuff.

Blain looked at me with lustful eyes and then peered over at his shorts, "In the Velcro,"

I leaned over and ripped the Velcro pocket open. A single condom was placed neatly in the lowest part of the pocket. I laughed at Blaine's preparation.

"You were planning this all along, weren't you, Mister Anderson?" I giggled nervously and ripped the packet open with my teeth.

He shrugged and smiled at me, "I guess,"

I smiled back and rolled the latex onto my cock. I bit my lip and looked back at Blaine. He smiled.

"I love you... so much, Kurt," Blaine whispered and leaned up to kiss me one last time.

I ran my hand down his body and then took his length in my hand as I slowly readied myself on the entrance of Blaine. He quickly closed his eyes and awaited patiently.

"I don't want to hurt you," I said slowly.

"It's okay," Blaine said without moving.

I bit my lip harder and tasted the iron of my blood as I pushed slowly past the ring of tight muscle in Blaine's rectum. He hissed and then pressed his lips together and hummed. I opened my mouth and let out a silent breath. This was going to be harder then he thought. As long as he kept thinking back to when he did this with Santana, it should be alright. Yeah, back to when Santana taught him and allowed him to practise. He wanted to impress Blaine. That was the whole reason. Kurt nodded to himself and then rolled his hips gently into Blaine. Blaine gasped and so I slowed down just a tiny bit. He opened his eyes to look at me. His mouth a little ways open. I can see his white teeth glistening with the sun squeezing through the cracks in the dock that kept us from its harmful UV rays.

I slowly pushed back in and he gasped and gripped onto my hands as I latched onto his waist to help guide me. I took a deep breath in as the ease became slightly easier. I pulled out and licked my lips nervously, attempting one more time to get it right. I pushed inward and finally got almost all the way in until Blaine started to grunt in what seemed like Spanish. All I cared about what not hurting him, I needed to get this right. I needed it to be the most sensual and seductive and pleasurable thing Blaine would ever feel. I thought about what Santana told me and slowly but surely began to pump my hips into Blaine. Blaine cringed in terror, but then his mouth opened and out came the beautiful moan that I've been dying to hear. It went straight to my cock. It pushed me to go a little faster until I picked a good rhythm to work with. Blaine's curls was getting covered in sand, but he didn't seem to mind. His eyes were squeezed shut and his eyebrows pulled together in pleasure. I smiled to himself but then stopped when I felt a burning feeling deep within himself. I was going to cum. But why so early? The look on Blaine's face was so mesmerizing. I couldn't pull himself away from staring at it.

_Her long eyelashes fluttered closed as her big, plush lips parted slightly to let out quick gasps of air as I thrust my hips deep within her._

I quickly stroked Blaine's cock and worked my own deep within Blaine at the same time. I pressed his lips together and then gasped when Blaine clenched around me.

"Oh my God..." I gasped, "I'm going to..." I gasped and could hear Blaine's gasping grow louder and louder into almost a grunting.

_I felt her soft hands against mine as her voice grew louder and louder. Into screams as the bed creaked and her hair flew away from her face._

"Santana I-" I gasped.

"Santana...?" Blaine gasped.

I slowed down my pace into a stop and then opened my mouth to say something when I saw the hurt expression plastered on Blaine's face.

"Blaine... I-I-I..." I stuttered and tried to find my words, but they wouldn't come out.

Blaine was still gasping for air and his eyes filled with moisture that could only be tears.

"_Santana?_" He repeated, a little louder this time.

"Blaine, I didn't mean to... Blaine I'm sorry!" I tried and took a hold of Blaine's hand. My lips quivered when I lost contact with him.

He got up and pulled on his shorts. He snorted and smacked his palm against his forehead.

"How could I have been so stupid?" He asked, his voice loud but breaking off at the last word, "I'm so fucking stupid!"

"Blaine, you're not stupid..." I mumbled, "This was my fault, I'm so-"

"Just take me home." He stated, looking at me briefly before turning away and walking toward our stuff.

I just sat there. Naked. Cold. Not wanting to move a single muscle. For at least 3 minutes until Blaine had all his stuff packed up and awaiting patiently for me.

The whole drive was silent. The radio was on, but it was very low. I couldn't help but gnaw on my already-chewed up lip and just look out the window. The uncomfortable seats were finally getting to me. It was something I hadn't noticed before. And the smell was alien-like. Unrecognizable, but familiar. When we turned down my street and down the clear roads with the beautiful lush trees shading the path, Blaine stopped at the side of the road right next to my house. I turned to look at him but he didn't make any sudden movements to kiss me goodbye. I just sighed and grabbed my stuff from the back. I looked back at Blaine and he had tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Blaine," I whispered and felt the tears in my eyes start to sting a bit.

"Yeah," He said.

I waited for any response, but when I knew I wasn't going to get one back, I hopped out of the car and walked straight into the house and up into my room without looking back or stopping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this long chapter! I will write the next chapter soon! Reviews are lovely as usual! Thank you for reading!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Negative and Positive

**AN: I'm still alive, I promise! I'm really sorry about pausing on this story for such a looooooong time! I've had major writers block, but thank you for those who sent me wonderful messages and reviews! As I should explain again, this story still has a few chapters to go, so I hope you enjoy this one! :D**

* * *

><p>I screamed in pain and clutched my growing stomach. Abbey ran into the room with a moist towel at hand and wrapped her long arms around my shoulders.<p>

"Shh, hold still," She murmured and wet my forehead with the refreshing towel.

I closed my eyes and panted a few times before looking back at her worried face.

"Bad dream?" She asked in a whisper. I pressed my lips together and nodded. She hugged me tightly and patted my wet hair, "It's going to be okay, shhh,"

It was the first form of contact we've had all week. Her holding me; soothing me. It felt nice. I missed it. I clutched onto her like a last dying breath. Ever since I've had the notion of her cheating on me, I've been having terrible dreams. Dreams about the baby coming too early, too late, coming out retarded, without limbs, or with no face. The pain was so real that I felt it pulsate through me like you would've felt if a family member had died. But the comfort and smell of cigarettes calmed my nerves.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, "For whatever I did, I'm sorry."

I sighed and pulled her away from me. I examined her worried and scared expression and bit my lip. She was crying. I shook my head and dried her tears.

"You did nothing,"

"Then why are you sleeping out here? I didn't bother asking before because I thought you needed your space, but it seems like you need me as much as I need you," She said quietly and put her hands over her face.

"I thought..." I paused and took a deep breath, "Are you cheating on me?"

She quickly looked up with fear-stricken eyes.

"Like hell I would! Why would you ever think that, Santana?" She shrieked and got up from the couch.

I watched her pace for a few minutes and then kick a wall. I cringed when she cried again. I didn't know if she was being sincere or just fucking with me. I didn't know if I could trust her. I know what I heard. I heard the moans and pleasure of her with another person. I heard it. Didn't I?

"What made you think that?" She asked, looking at me, her dark eyes now rimmed in red.

I sighed and didn't make the effort to get up, "I heard heavy breathing on the phone that one night I called when you were running late... and you told me that you had a longer shift... was that Drake Larky?"

Abbey froze, "W-what?"

"Drake Larky. That guy who sent you the letter?" I asked. She didn't say anything, but she tried. I shook my head and laughed, "Who the fuck is Drake Larky? Your boyfriend?"

"He's my brother!" She screamed. I stopped talking immediately. She's never screamed at me before, "He's my_ fucking_ _brother_! When my parents split, my mom took me and my dad took him. He lives in fucking _Germany_ now and I _never_ get to fucking see him! And I _did_ have a longer fucking shift and that was my boss! He has a fucking problem with his lungs! I would never lie to you Santana..." She started to cry, "I'm loyal to you, but if you can't trust me, then you can just leave,"

I couldn't speak. My mind was doing loops. My stomach was turning and I felt sick.

"Y-you..."

"Leave... Go ahead," Her voice broke and she walked over to the door and opened it. I looked into her eyes and my jaw tightened. "Get the fuck out!" She screamed and stomped her foot. I jumped a little but then nodded and forced my legs to move.

I walked out the door and turned around to see she had fallen to the ground. I sighed and wiped my tears onto my sleeve and left with my car.

Of course the only place now was at Kurt's. I couldn't have just kept my mouth shut? What's wrong with me? This always happens to me... why me? Out of everyone in the whole entire world. Out of all the Hispanic, lesbian, child-baring girls in the world and it had to be _me_. If I wasn't such a suspicious, sneaky loud-mouth maybe none of this would've happened. I wouldn't be pregnant with a gay man's child. I wouldn't be homeless. I wouldn't have any of these problems.

I pulled into Kurt's driveway and shut the engine off. I wrapped my arms around the steering wheel and broke down in a gasping cry. I didn't know if it was from the pain of the baby or the pain of my shattered heart. I needed Kurt. I needed someone.

I heard the front door open and then close. I quickly looked up and rubbed my eyes until the blurry vision was wiped away. Finn. I didn't want to talk to Finn. Where was Kurt?

"Hey, it's 3 in the morning," Finn yawned, "Your headlights sort of blinded me. I was in the middle of a game of COD with Puck..." Finn looked off into the distance with a wondering gaze, "You're here to see Kurt, right?"

I nodded, "Where is he,"

"He's sleeping... but come in, you can sleep on the couch," He said, turning and walking away.

What a strange guy. He didn't even ask why I was here. I shrugged and followed him in. The Hummel-Hudsen residence seemed kind of creepy at night, it being so quiet and all. Finn showed me to the couch and tossed a couple more pillows and a blanket from the other couches onto it.

"Umm," He looked around for anything else, "Bathroom is down the hall," He smiled and left.

I blinked reassuringly and propped myself up on one elbow as I lay down on the couch. I flicked on the TV and put the volume very low. I didn't really watch it to understand what was going on but it was Family Guy and that show usually made me happy. If Finn was one hundred percent awake, he would've got Kurt immediately to solve why I was here and what my intentions were. But he didn't. I respected that, but I really needed to see him.

And just like God willed it, I heard creaking stairs from down the hall. I quickly shut the TV off and waited patiently for Finn to come back and realize what he's done. But it wasn't Finn...

"Kurt, thank God," I whispered and my eyes filled with tears again.

He didn't look happy at all. He actually looked completely pissed so I stopped from getting up to hug him. I stared at him wondering what was going on.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked.

"Why are you here?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

I looked more closely at his eyes in the dark. They were glossy. Bags were formed under his eyes as well. He's been crying? And by the looks of it, it has been going on for a very long time.

"Kurt I... I need to talk to you,"

"I need to talk to you too, Santana," He said back, but the way he said it bit. Hard.

"You go first," I said and sat back down on the couch.

"Well 3 days ago I went on a date with Blaine and we were having sex and I screamed out your name, so he broke up with me because clearly he doesn't know how much I love and care about him now that I made you pregnant. I'm not going to deny impregnating you, Santana. This whole situation is ruining my life and everywhere I go people just stare at me. You know my friends at school don't talk to me anymore?" He said in a high-pitched voice and started to sob, "It's because I'm so fucked in the head about all this bullshit! I can't take it anymore, Santana!" He yelled and broke down, ugly sobbing.

I stared at him wide-eyed and then saw the living room light flick on. I turned around and saw Burt. His arms were crossed and a disappointed scowl was on his face. He heard.

"Is this true?" He said calmly.

Kurt quickly looked up and tried to wipe away his tears, "D-dad, I-"

"Is this true, Kurt? Did you get a girl pregnant?" He asked a little louder.

"What's with all the yelling?" Carol yawned and walked up to Burt. She went to put a hand on his shoulder but then paused when she saw the scene, "Hello Santana," She gave me a warm smile.

"Yes, dad, okay? I'm a big fuck-up!" Kurt screamed and started to sob again, covering his face with his hands.

Finn came in the room with his headset on, his mouth a big O shape as he looked at everyone's faces. I glared at him.

"What's going on?" Finn said, giving Burt a sideways glance.

"Kurt got Santana here pregnant," Burt sighed and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes.

Finn quickly looked at me with a surprised expression. Carol helped Burt to sit on the couch after he tore the pillows and blankets away. Kurt slowly took his hands away from his face and when Finn patted his shoulder.

"Is that what's going on?" Finn asked.

Kurt nodded but didn't open his eyes. Finn looked back at me and then down at my stomach.

"Wow,"

"Shut it," I snapped, trying to sound fierce but instead sounded as weak a toothpick. I turned to Burt and Carol, "I am so sorry, you don't understand how sorry I am,"

"You knew my son was gay," Burt looked up at me with an angry look, "You knew he was gay and yet you... you pressured him into doing this?"

I closed my eyes. Burt's words stung like ice. I opened my mouth to say something but Kurt interrupted me.

"Don't yell at her, dad!" Kurt snapped, his voice breaking, "It was me. I wanted to do it! If anything I forced _her _to have sex with me!" He yelled.

The whole room was silent. Especially me. I was the one whomade Kurt do it, not the other way around. I knew that for a fact. I looked around and everyone was staring at Kurt in horror.

"Kurt..." Carol began.

"I told you everything, Carol," He shot a look at her, "I told you what was going on, I told you everything. Me and Blaine had a fight and I was feeling distressed... Santana was the only one who was there for me. You all saw that I couldn't eat or sleep and that I would cry for hours on end but none of you thought to maybe talk to me about my problems? Not even you, Burt? My own father!" He laughed humourlessly, "You knew I was having problems with Blaine but you never thought to ask me about it,"

"Kurt, please, can we talk about this some other time?" Burt asked.

"I want to talk about it now!" Kurt screamed.

I was taken aback quite a bit at this new Kurt. So different from the prissy Kurt or the sexy Kurt. This was Hulk-smash Kurt. It was downright terrifying. When he said he was having problems with Blaine though... was that the only reason why he had sex with me? To get back at Blaine? It hurt me. So he didn't love me at all then, huh? Figures.

"Than talk!" Burt yelled back and then clutched his left arm.

Kurt stopped being angry immediately and it quickly turned to worry when his father bent forward in pain. Carol quickly put her arms around Burt.

"Burt, honey? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, "Finn call the ambulance! I think your father's having a heart attack!"

Kurt just stared at his dad as Finn ran into the next room to get the phone. I looked at Kurt and wanted to hug him so bad. He looked like he was going to collapse.

As the ambulance took Burt away, the whole neighbourhood came out of their houses to see what was going on. Carol demanded that me, Kurt, and Finn stay home as she disappeared with the paramedics. Kurt was sitting on the couch with tears spilling down his face. He just stared at the ground in fear with his hands clasped together on his lap. I slowly walked up to him and then sat down. He didn't move.

"Kurt..." I whispered.

He didn't look at me. I touched his shoulder and sighed. That was when he turned to look at me angrily. My head snapped to the right with a loud slap that echoed throughout the room. Tears froze in my eyes as I turned my head to look at him. He looked frightened again and he shook his head slowly.

"I guess I deserved that," I said, rubbing at the stinging spot on my cheek.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered and wrapped his arms around me, tightly squeezing me into a hug, "I'm sorry I hit you and I'm sorry about what I said,"

I nodded slowly and joined his hug, "So you only did it to get revenge on Blaine?"

He let me go and looked into my eyes, "Of course not," He whispered, "I did it the first time because, yeah I was angry at Blaine, but the other times were because... I felt something," He looked down at his hands, "I don't know what it was but it felt... good,"

I mentally sighed with relief and nodded slowly, "I felt something too,"

"What was it?" Kurt looked at my eyes again.

"I think it was love, Kurt," I whispered.

He stared at me a while longer and then shook his head, "That's impossible," He whispered.

I shrugged and then looked down at Kurt's trembling hands. I slowly clasped my hands around them and stopped them from shaking.

"You don't have to be gay to love a guy, and you don't have to be straight to love a girl, Kurt," I rolled my eyes, "I love you and I love Puck and... well maybe not so much Finn, but you get it," I shrugged. He laughed, "-but I know I'm a lesbian." He nodded and sighed.

Finn came into the room slowly and stared at us. I quickly let go of Kurt's hand and cleared my throat.

"So... how long has it been?" Finn asked me cautiously, probably scared I would kick his teeth in if he didn't use the right tone of voice.

"I thought you told me you knew about all of this?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

He shook his head, "No I knew about you being pregnant and Kurt secretly trying to help..." He pursed his lips.

"Wouldn't you have put the pieces together?" I asked, narrowing my eyes and wondering why I wasting my time with him.

"Of course not," Kurt mumbled.

Finn shot a glare at Kurt, "So how long?"

"3 months," I sighed.

He flared his cheeks and scratched at his forehead, "What are you going to do with it?"

I shrugged, "Probably keep it, I haven't really decided what to do yet,"

"Maybe it's best to give it away," Finn said silently. I looked up at him in disbelief but he put his hands up in surrender, "Hear me out,"

I looked at Kurt's large eyes and then loosened up a bit, "Fine,"

"When Quinn was deciding whether to give up her baby, I actually convinced her it was a good idea. Santana you're too young to be a mom and someone out there is not able to have children. You'll be doing a favour for them, yourself, and not to mention our families. I'm not trying to sound unreasonable, I just want what's best for you and my brother,"

I pressed my lips together and raised my eyebrows.

"Wow, Finn, that's the most sensible thing that you've ever said since God-knows-when," Kurt nodded slowly.

"Thanks Kurt, that mean a- wait, what?" Finn looked hurt.

"Thank you, Finn," I smiled, "I'm going to have to give it more thought though..." I looked down at my stomach.

Finn nodded and then took his phone out of his pocket when it started to ring. He put the iPhone to his ear.

"Hey? Oh, yeah? Oh I'm glad he's doing good. Okay mom, we'll be there soon," He hung up and looked at us, "Come on, let's go see how Burt's doing,"

I looked at Kurt and he was looking at me too.

I haven't been in a hospital for ages, ever since I got my tonsils removed. It always scared me hearing the screams of pain and smelling the sanitized air of such a large place with a bunch of people running around with scrubs on. When we were able to see Burt, Kurt held my hand tightly. I looked up at him. He looked frightened as hell. I hugged him tightly and led him into the room.

The last time this happened to Burt everyone tried to pray, and I remember the pain in Kurt's eyes when he saw it. Getting to know Kurt and seeing his father conscious and in a hospital bed attacked to a whole bunch of machines made me scared.

"Hey dad," Kurt whispered, letting go of me to grasp onto his dad's hand, "I am... so sorry for everything," He began to cry.

Burt just patted Kurt, "No son, it's not your fault." Burt gave a shake of his head. He looked at me with deeply sincere eyes. I pressed my lips together and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Everyone, just stop apologizing, I understand," Burt said. I looked up at him in surprise, "Kurt, I'm very disappointed in you... I thought you knew better then this,"

"I do, dad," Kurt said and pressed his forehead against the back of Burt's hand, "I know you're mad at me,"

"No, I'm not mad, just shocked," Burt assured him. He looked at me, "And Santana... if you have nowhere else to go... you can come stay with us,"

Kurt looked up at Burt quickly. My heart skipped a beat and I blinked. Burt gave a little smile.

"A-are you serious?" I asked in a terrified whisper.

Burt nodded, "I heard from Mr. Schuester about all of this earlier," Burt said. Kurt closed his eyes tightly and pressed his lips together, "I knew you about this for almost a month now but I didn't want to believe it, but somehow I knew it was true and knowing your parents, Santana, I knew you wouldn't have anywhere else to go."

"W-well actually -"

"Burt," He smiled.

"Burt," I nodded, "I didn't get kicked out... I didn't tell them yet,"

Kurt didn't react because he already knew, but Burt took a deep breath and sighed.

I knew what was next, I had to tell my parents. As I spoke with them on the phone, everyone was settled back at the Hummel-Hudsen house except for Burt, he had to stay in the hospital for other stuff. Carol stood by me, almost hugging me as my parents yelled at me through the receiver. I was crying, but not that hard because I knew they wouldn't understand my situation. I was just so thankful that Burt knew beforehand or my life would've been a living hell. Carol stood by me the whole time and comfortingly pet my hair or rubbed my back as I tried to explain myself to my parents.

"We're so disappointed in you, Santana," My father's deep voice hummed through the phone as I heard my mom wailing and crying in the background.

"Well you know what, I'm disappointed in you too," I said softly but hung the phone up in fury.

I burst out crying and clung onto Carol for support which she gladly supplied.

"Let me set up your room downstairs." Carol said.

"No, let her stay in my room, it's big enough," Kurt exclaimed.

"Kurt, honey, I don't think your father will be so happy about that. For now she stays in the basement,"

"I'll be fine, Kurt," I assured and gave him a smile.

He sighed and pouted. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOON! Hope you enjoyed! (:<strong>


End file.
